


We Will... No Matter Who Won't Let Us

by LazyCatStuart



Series: The Things We Could [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cervical Penetration, Cum Inflation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Futanari, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Semester Break, Sparring, Talking To Dead People, Time Skip(s), Too much Plot and Feelings, Unrealistic Proportions, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, excessive amounts of cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCatStuart/pseuds/LazyCatStuart
Summary: Ruby and Weiss are as happy as can be: They are in a loving relationship with each other, their teammates and friends accept and support them... even the heiress is finally able to be content with herself and her secret. However, both girls will soon come to know that this is only the tip of the iceberg. How to break the news of their new-found love to their parents? Will they be supportive as well? What about finally marrying or even starting a family? And isn't there still a mad scientist on the loose?How to manage all of this while still having to attend to the duties as Huntresses? Will their love be strong enough to overcome everything life is going to throw at them?White Rose. Futa!Weiss x Ruby. Rated E for adult themes, language, and violence in later chapters (again)





	1. Time for the Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, guys and gals! The wait is over. It's finally happening. The long-awaited sequel of 'I Could... If You Just Let Me' is starting. Follow Ruby, Weiss, and friends on their next adventures – just like the first part, it's going to be a hell of a ride.
> 
> But before we start, I have to clarify a couple of things. To the people who read the previous story: you most certainly know all of these things already. And the people who hadn't... I really recommend you to read it because this piece is a direct continuation of 'I Could...'.
> 
> Anyway:
> 
> This story isn't canon. A lot of things that had happened in the original show didn't happen in this alternate setting. Beacon never fell and the students experienced a pretty uneventful first year. The first couple of months of the second one, however, were pretty... exciting, to say at least.
> 
> Also, this story won't be a complete smut fic. Just like 'I Could...', the sequel will feature a serious and complex plot. Of course, there will be some quality time scenes, probably even more than in the first part. These will be mostly fluffy and romantic – but remember: This is still a futa story. I'm not trying to depict realistic sex here. Expect exaggerated proportions and a lot of things that aren't physically possible in real life. You have been warned.
> 
> And last but not least: This story will be almost exclusively White Rose. At the moment, I don't plan to include any other pairings – and even if I decide to establish another couple of relationships, they will take place in the far, far background. Maybe they'll just be mentioned a few times and that's it. This is and will stay a White Rose fic.
> 
> Whew... Okay, now that we got this covered... Enjoy the sequel, pals!
> 
> Disclaimer (as always): I do not own RWBY and also don't make any monetary gain from writing this story. This tale is for entertainment purposes only! All part taking characters, settings, creatures and other RWBY-related things belong to Roosterteeth and the respective creators of the aforementioned show.

It was a serene winter morning in Vale and the capital's districts slowly awoke from their peaceful slumber. People were getting to work, shops and cafés were opened one after another, the streets slowly filled up with cars, cabs, and delivery trucks. The first dockers arrived at the port to prepare everything for the day, even though the first trading vessels weren't awaited before noon.

The capital's advanced school for Huntsmen and Huntresses, Beacon Academy, gave off a peaceful vibe as well. Outside of the various lecture halls in which the students honed their craft and acquired the knowledge that would help them to become great warriors against the forces of evil, everything was immersed in a tranquil silence. The courtyard was empty, the corridors were void of a single soul, too. The whole student body, as well as the professors, were either still sleeping because their workday wouldn't start for another couple of hours, or they were already in their respective classrooms.

Okay, that wasn't entirely true... every rule had its exception, after all.

* * *

"I can't believe this happened _again_ , Ruby!"

"Yeah... Way to go, sis!"

"I'm sorry, okay... I-it was an accident!"

"You need to be more careful, Rose Petal. You're the leader, after all."

"I know... sorry, Snowflake."

Team RWBY's morning wasn't going according to plan... Not. At. All. Again, Ruby had failed to read their schedule correctly... therefore, the four girls had only five minutes left to get to class. And that resulted in a sprint across the whole campus. There were definitely a lot of nicer ways to start the day – especially two weeks before their well-earned semester break.

It had been a few months since the whole misery with the mutated Grimm and Ruby's illness had happened. Fortunately, the crimsonette had made a full recovery and was _completely_ herself again. Admittedly, that had its pros... and cons, but Weiss wouldn't want her Rose Petal any other way... even if that meant she had to sprint to class from time to time.

Besides these minor slip-ups, their time together had been wonderful so far. The two girls' relationship had become even deeper and more amorous over the last couple of months. Neither of them felt some kind of routine yet... and it seemed like that would never be the case. Even the small things like a quick kiss on the cheek or simply holding hands during class were enough for them to completely, thoroughly, and whole-heartedly fall in love with the other anew. Both girls knew that this couldn't be puppy-love: They had found their soulmate.

By now, the majority of Beacon's students knew that Ruby and Weiss were an item. The couple even had a few nicknames already (mostly from their teammates and team JNPR), the most prominent ones being _White Rose_ , _Ice Flower_ , and, for some reason, _Candycane_. Of course, there had been a few people who made mean or even homophobic comments at first... Cardin Winchester, for example. However, this was quickly halted by Yang – and, in the blonde's opinion, the two weeks detention for wiping the floor with his sorry ass in the cafeteria were totally worth it.

All in all, everything was going well for the young couple. The only thing Ruby and Weiss missed sometimes was their own room because of... reasons. Unfortunately, there was no need for them to be separated from the rest of their team anymore now that the crimsonette was cured. Of course, the white-haired girl wouldn't want to exchange her lover's health for anything in the world, yet, the lack of privacy was kind of annoying... especially at night.

* * *

The bell rang the exact moment team RWBY burst through the door, not very quietly, on top of that. Of course, everybody else in their class turned around to see who was causing turmoil. A chuckle went through the rows the moment the other students saw the four heavily panting girls... this wasn't the first time something like that (or _literally_ that, to be more precise) had happened, after all.

"Ahh, team RWBY... exactly to the second.", Doctor Oobleck said with a grin, "I guess that takes the term _punctuality_ to a whole new level. Now catch your breath and sit down, girls. We have much to learn today. Oh, and Miss Rose... your Scroll has an interesting function. It's called "alarm clock"."

"I know... I'm sorry, Doctor Oobleck...", Ruby sighed embarrassed, "That was the last time, I promise."

"If I would get a hundred Lien every time you say that, it would probably triple my salary.", the green-haired professor responded, which earned him a chuckle from the rest of the class... and Yang. Of course, it was just an exaggeration: Team RWBY wasn't late _that_ often... but often enough to be noticeable, nonetheless.

The four girls took their seats and Doctor Oobleck started with his lecture. It was about the colonization of Solitas and the foundation of the city of Mantle. Team RWBY tried to follow the green-haired teacher's ramblings the best they could – as if to make up for the earlier inconvenience – and took notes obediently. However, much to everyone's surprise, it was Weiss who barely followed the lecture this time and instead busied herself with another assignment. But then again, she probably knew the history of her own homeland anyway.

As the lecture went on, Ruby got more and more uncomfortable. She tried to hide it from her team but she knew she had to say something... to apologize, at least. She hated herself for the fact that these unnecessary slip-ups still happened after almost one and a half year. Admittedly, she was a pretty good fighter and a decent strategist in the field... but it took more to be the perfect leader she wanted to be, after all.

"I'm really, really sorry, guys.", the crimson-haired girl whispered to her team, "I promise that this won't happen again. For real this time."

"Okay... where are my one hundred Lien?", Yang whispered back with a chuckle. Even Blake couldn't help but smile.

"I'm serious.", the crimson-haired girl explained, "I'm your leader. I have to be flawless. A good example and stuff. Am I right, Snowflake?"

"I really admire your ambitiousness... I really do, Rose Petal...", Weiss responded with a grin, "In my opinion, and I'm pretty sure I'm speaking for Blake and Yang as well, you're already the best leader anyone can wish for. You're aspiring, you're resourceful... selfless, caring, and protective beyond belief. But regarding organizational matters and punctuality... well, you'll always be a dolt. No offense, though." Again, Yang and Blake started to giggle quietly.

"That's unacceptable.", the younger girl whimpered, "I need to be the best. An epitome of leader-ness. I'm no good if I still make so many mistakes."

"Relax, Ruby.", Blake said conciliatorily, "As Weiss said, if you leave the schedule stuff aside, you've become a great leader."

"I totally agree with her, Rose Petal.", the white-haired girl seconded, "If the Weiss from a year ago would see you now, she would've never come up with the idea of scolding you."

"She would've found other stuff to criticize, though.", Yang chuckled, which earned her an annoyed glance from the heiress.

"Whatever.", Weiss said, trying to ignore the blonde's comment (even though it wasn't necessarily wrong), "What I'm trying to say is that, in my eyes, you're already perfect the way you are, Ruby. There's only one thing that's wrong with you... and that's the fact that there's only one of you." Then, she gently took the crimsonette's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Okay... now I really can't decide if I need a shot of insulin or a vomit bag.", the blonde tossed in.

"That's true love, you brute. Deal with it.", the heiress shot back, "It's not my problem that you can't grasp this concept."

"Oh, believe me, Weissicle. I know everything about the concept of love.", Yang responded with a teasing grin, "It usually starts with a guy delivering a pizza and a girl, fresh out of the shower and only wearing a towel, who's a little strapped for cash."

"You're disgusting.", the white-haired girl sighed.

"Deal with it, _Snowflake_.", the brawler simply said and her grin grew even wider. Even though she and Weiss had become even closer friends now that the heiress was dating her sister, she would never stop teasing her – it was just too much fun. The white-haired girl still made it pretty easy, on top of that.

"You're not allowed to call me that!", Weiss grumbled, indignation apparent in her voice.

"Excuse me, Miss Schnee?", the green-haired professor suddenly piped up, "Is there anything you want to add to the lecture? Might as well be pretty interesting since we're talking about your homeland."

"No, Doctor Oobleck.", Weiss responded, "Your explanations already covered everything of Solitas' first colonization attempt perfectly."

"I thought as much.", their lecturer simply said, "And if there isn't anything interesting you want to enlighten your fellow students on, I would be glad if you keep the noise down. Oh, and Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang, who was quietly laughing at the white-haired girl's misery at the moment, stopped immediately.

"As much as I understand and can relate to a little teasing between friends...", Doctor Oobleck continued, "I would prefer that you manage to withhold your little jokes against Miss Schnee, whatever it is you two are arguing about, until the end of the lecture. I hope you understand." His tone of voice made clear that this wasn't a simple request but an order.

"O-of course, Profe... Doctor, I mean.", the blonde responded, "I'm quiet now."

"Splendid!", the green-haired man exclaimed, "Now, where were we... Oh, I remember! The colonists might be able to suppress the threat of the Grimm in this harsh environment, but on the other hand..."

The lesson passed without any further interruptions.

* * *

"Whew... at least we made it out of there without getting detention.", Yang sighed the moment they had left the lecture hall, "The last thing I need two weeks before the semester break is spending extra hours studying."

"You do realize that it would've been _your_ fault if we would've gotten detention, right?", Weiss responded and shot her teammate an annoyed glare.

"As far as I recall, it was _you_ who shouted at me in the middle of class.", the blonde explained with a grin.

"I just did it because you... urgh... you're terrible, Yang.", the heiress grumbled and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Why can't we just... I don't know... stop all of this nonsense now that Ruby and I are... well, _Ruby and I_. You've had enough time to adjust to the situation, after all."

"I like you and I'm totally okay with you dating my sister.", Yang explained matter-of-factly, "But I'll never stop teasing you or making fun of it. It's my way to show you that I'm... _somewhat_ okay with you dicking..."

"Speaking of the semester break...", Ruby quickly tossed in to change the subject, "Do you guys have any plans already?"

"I guess I'm visiting my parents in Menagerie.", Blake responded with a sigh, "It's been a while since I've last seen them and... I have some explaining to do. I have delayed... _that_ for a long time now." Her cat ears went flat against her head when she said the last part. Of course, her teammates knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Hey, cheer up, kitty-cat.", Yang tried to comfort her friend and put her arm around the Faunus, "You might've made a lot of shitty decisions in your past, White Fang and all that, but you've gotten your life back on track. You're helping people now. I'm sure your parents are proud of you again when they hear what you went through to redeem yourself."

"Yang might be pretty annoying most of the time, but sometimes she hits the nail right on the head.", Weiss seconded and gave Blake a friendly nudge, "So if your parents aren't as shitty as mine, and I guess that's pretty much a given, I'm certain that everything will go well."

"You did so much good already. And I'm pretty sure that _I_ am already a pretty good example.", Ruby added, "Without your help, I'd be a mindless, apocalyptic superweapon controlled by a crazy scientist. So just use me as a reference and you're fine." She said the last part with a chuckle to lighten the mood.

"Huh... Maybe you're right.", the black-haired girl sighed again but a small smile crept to her lips, nonetheless.

"Have you ever doubted this?", Yang boasted with a huge grin.

"Well, actually...", Blake began teasingly.

"Don't ruin the moment, damn it!", the blonde quickly cut her off, which caused the Faunus and the heiress to giggle.

"Okay, now that covers Blake's plans for the semester break.", Ruby continued, "What about you, Snowflake?"

"I guess I'll just stay at Beacon.", Weiss sighed, "You know: studying a bit, training a little more. The last thing I want to do is to go back home. It would most certainly be even lonelier than staying here. My sister won't be there, I don't have anything to say to my father or my brother, and my mother is either too hungover or too drunk to properly talk to me."

"Well, you see...", the crimsonette began shyly, shared a look with her sister and received a nod in return, "I was hoping that you... umm, would come with me and Yang... to Patch. Our dad will be there as well and I thought we could... y'know... break the news to him. That we're a couple, I mean."

Upon hearing this, the heiress went even paler than she already was. Admittedly, what she had heard about the sisters' father so far didn't cause for concern, yet, meeting him would be a huge step. What if he didn't like her – Weiss knew how she could come across sometimes, even if it was just by accident. What if he didn't like the fact that she was a Schnee – her family was pretty infamous and disliked by many people, after all. And how the hell should she tell him that she was a... well, hermaphrodite, for the lack of a better word. The heiress knew she had to eventually. It was definitely better than the way Yang and Blake had found out. But then again, Weiss had had a pretty hard time sharing her most intimate secret with team JNPR already – and they were her friends for over a year now. Ruby's dad, however, was a complete stranger... and the father of her girlfriend, on top of that!

"It's about time, don't you think?", Yang suddenly mentioned and shook the white-haired girl out of her thoughts, "You two left Dad in the dark for almost half a year now. I've already talked with Ruby about that: Our old man will most certainly be pretty pissed if the moment he finds out that you two are dating is when he reads your name on his wedding invitation."

"That... sounds kinda reasonable.", Weiss sighed, "I guess we shouldn't put it off any longer."

"Don't worry, Weiss. Dad is awesome.", Ruby comforted her girlfriend the moment she noticed her tensing up, "I'm pretty sure he'll like you the moment he sees how happy we are together. And he definitely isn't like this idiot Cardin and his goons. He definitely won't mind the fact that you're also a girl."

"Well, about ninety-five percent a girl.", the blonde added with a chuckle.

"Yaaang!", the crimson-haired girl scolded her sister, "We're trying to calm her down, so stop making it worse. Meeting the other's parents is a huge step in a relationship. Can you at least _try_ to be a little supportive?"

"Relax, sis. It was just a joke.", Yang said defensively, "You know I'm happy that you and Weissicle have found each other. As I've said, teasing her is my way of showing that she's part of the family."

"Your timing could use some work, though.", Ruby sighed, then, she turned to her girlfriend again, "So, what do you say, Weiss? Will you come with us to Patch? Pleeeaaassseee..."

The heiress still wasn't completely sure about meeting the crimsonette's father without a little more time to prepare herself. In her opinion, two weeks were definitely not enough. If she believed the stories Ruby and Yang had told her about their dad, the man was about as overprotective as the blonde, maybe even more so. And this probably meant that the smallest slip-up could ruin everything.

Was she overthinking this? Probably. The sisters' dad seemed to be an incredibly kind man as well, considering how fond the two girls always talked about him. But Weiss wanted to be perfect. Their first meeting had to be perfect. Ruby, the most important person in her life, deserved nothing less, after all.

However, the white-haired girl made the huge mistake to look into the crimsonette's eyes – into her cartoonishly large, cute, silver puppy-dog eyes. Weiss knew them all too well by now. But did this mean she was able to resist their mysterious spell now? The answer to this was an easy one: Nope... and she would most certainly never be.

"F-fine... I'll accompany you.", the heiress sighed defeated, "But you need to help me to come up with a plan, Rose Petal. Your dad _has_ to like me, after all. I need to know everything about this man so I can impress him."

"Pfft... you'll be fine.", the blonde said with a shrug, "We already told you that our dad is awesome. Just act more _Snowflake-y_ and less _Schnee-y_ in front of him and everything's gonna be alright. If anybody needs a plan, it'll be Ruby when she meets _your_ parents."

"Thanks for reminding me, Yang.", the crimson-haired girl grumbled.

"She's not wrong, though.", Weiss said gloomily, "But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Suddenly, the bell interrupted their conversation, reminding them that there were only five minutes left before their next class would start.

"Shit! We need to get going or Port is going to kill us.", Yang exclaimed, "Thank goodness Grimm studies takes place nearby."

"Wait a moment.", Blake suddenly mentioned, "I'm pretty sure we're having the class somewhere else today because the staff is renovating the lecture hall. Because of Professor Port's latest... pretty unorthodox classes."

"Right.", Weiss remembered as well, "We've gotten a notice a few days ago. Rose Petal?"

"Oh...", Ruby said and her eyes went wide. When her team looked at her in confusion, the younger girl quickly averted her gaze.

"What?", Yang asked annoyedly, "Is there anything you want to tell us, sis?"

"I'm pretty sure I left the note on our desk...", the crimsonette explained meekly, "...in our dorm room... Crap! B-be right back!" Then, she activated her Semblance and rushed down the corridor.

"You've got to be kidding me!", the blonde yelled at the trail of rose petals dancing through the hallway.

* * *

Team RWBY somehow managed to survive the day without getting themselves into trouble – a miracle, to be honest. When the final lecture was over, the crimson-haired girl excused herself to hit the gym. She thought that it was probably the best to give her teammates some Ruby-free time since she had screwed up so many times today. Blake went to the library to get some reading done... and to recover from the hectic day at a quiet, peaceful place. Weiss stayed in the dorm room to review today's notes and Yang, being the carefree soul she was, stayed as well because she wanted to play a new video game.

"Boom! Headshot!", the blonde yelled from her bunk while tapping away at her Scroll, "Whoa... this explosive ammo is really amazing."

"Could you please keep the noise down?", the heiress sighed, "I'm trying to study if you haven't noticed."

"You're no fun.", Yang responded, "We're done with all the exams for this semester and... taste my chainsaw bayonet, you fucking zombie-mutant! And there are only nine days of classes left. Sometimes, you just need to relax a little. Our lives are exhausting enough already."

"I can't relax.", Weiss simply explained, "If I don't busy my mind with something, then I'll just think about..."

Suddenly, she stopped mid-sentence, huffed something that sounded like "whatever", and continued to reread her notes. However, the blonde wasn't stupid – she knew exactly what her teammate was talking about.

"Still scared about meeting me and Ruby's dad?", Yang asked empathetically and paused her game.

Busted!

"Well... kinda...", the heiress sighed and turned around, "But can you really blame me? Ruby is my everything... so what if your dad doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm a freak because of my... extra thing? What if he doesn't give me his blessing when I'm asking for Ruby's hand in marriage in a year or two? What if..."

"Calm down, Weissicle.", the blonde interrupted her and sat up on her bunk, "Our dad will definitely like you. Besides the stick you have up your behind sometimes, you're pretty cool. You treat Ruby like she's a goddess to you, you barely make any inappropriate comments or give unnecessary scoldings anymore, and if, you quickly realize it and apologize. Maybe you shouldn't mention that you're giving his youngest daughter the _D_... or that you have one in the first place on your first get-together. But as long as you don't say or do something _absolutely_ stupid, Yang-style, as _you_ would call it, you're pretty much safe. The only things you have to worry about are a lot of awful puns and dad jokes. But then again, if he annoys you with this stuff, it means he has accepted you. Just like I do."

"You make it sound like it's going to be easy to impress your dad, but I still doubt it.", Weiss said, "And besides that, I don't _just_ want to impress him. I want him to realize that I'm the perfect girlfriend for his daughter. I want to make clear that Ruby is my soulmate, that I love her more than my own life, that I want to be with her forever, that I'll never hurt or leave her, that I..."

"Weiss, you're rambling again.", Yang cut her teammate off once more, "Seems like Ruby has rubbed off on you a lot by now. But don't worry, I promise you that everything will be fine. Dad will notice how much you love the little cookie monster the moment he sees you staring at her with this dreamy, adoring expression on your face every time you think nobody's watching you."

"You do?", the heiress asked hopefully, but then she reconsidered, "Wait... You caught me staring at Ruby? When? I... I mean, I don't..."

"Hmm... let's see...", Yang interrupted her quickly and tapped her chin, "I'd say... every day a couple of times since I knew you two are together. Oh, and I've noticed that your staring doesn't just apply to her face."

At this comment, Weiss blushed furiously.

"No need to get all flustered, Weissicle.", the blonde said with a grin, "I'm already used to the fact that you undress my sister with your eyes from time to time. And instead of getting angry at you, I just think "Hey, she can't help it. She's just a pervert." now."

"What?! I'm no... you... urgh.", the heiress groaned and turned away so her teammate wouldn't see her blush deepening.

"You still make this _waaay_ too easy.", Yang chuckled and returned her attention to her video game, "But seriously, don't worry about the semester break anymore. You managed to convince ME that you're a loving, caring girlfriend, so I'm sure Dad will like you as well. No joke, no pun, no nothing this time. I really mean it."

"Th-thank you, Yang.", Weiss said, calming down again, "I barely believe it but... talking to you actually helped."

"Don't get used to it, though.", the blonde giggled, "But... you're welcome... future sis-in-law."

* * *

After about an hour, the door to their room flew open and Ruby entered. Much to everyone's surprise, she was still dressed in her gym clothes, consisting of a tank top and a pair of tight sports shorts. Her body was glistening with sweat.

"Whew... when you think the day can't get any worse, the staff starts to clean the showers the moment you're done with your workout.", the crimsonette grumbled, "Anyone in the bathroom?"

"Nope.", Yang responded without looking up from her Scroll, "Blake's still at the library and Weiss has barely moved since she has sat down in front of her notes."

"That's exaggerated.", the white-haired girl corrected, but added shortly after, "Well, at least a little..."

"Alright, shower's mine for the next quarter-hour.", Ruby chirped and pulled out the fresh set of clothes from her gym bag, "Afterwards, we could go to the cafeteria and have dinner. Does this sound like a plan?"

"Fine with me.", the blonde responded, "I'm texting Blake to meet us there in about half an hour."

"Count me in as well.", Weiss said, "I'm getting tired of Atlesian history... and I know most of this stuff anyway."

"Awesome!", the crimsonette exclaimed with a beaming smile, "I promise I'll be done in fifteen minutes tops." Then, she entered the bathroom.

The heiress' gaze never left her girlfriend until the door had fallen shut. She couldn't help it, though – Ruby's cuteness (and sexiness) never ceased to amaze her, no matter how often she ogled her. Weiss had even forgotten that she and Yang had talked about this exact topic just an hour ago. And, as always, she didn't even notice herself that her eyes had been glued to the younger girl the moment she had entered the room.

"You're doing it again, Weiss.", the blonde sighed.

"Huh?", the white-haired girl responded and snapped out of her trance.

"You don't even try to make it less obvious.", Yang continued, "I know that these gym shorts give you a, well, _better view_ than Ruby's skirts but... seriously, show some decency."

"Sorry.", Weiss apologized and explained herself, "I really can't help it. You can't understand this, because she's your sister... but Ruby's butt is like... an excellent piece of art. Or a beautiful sunset. You want to savor it every second you can because you don't know when you can do so the next time. Therefore, you take every opportunity you get to... well, stare. It's almost magnetic."

"I can hear every word you're saying, you know.", echoed a giggly voice from the bathroom, "Oh, and thank you, Snowflake."

"You're welcome, Rose Petal.", the heiress shot back with a smile.

"Well, if you want to join me in the sho...", Ruby began but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't even think about it!", Yang yelled, "I thought we've set a couple of basic rules when Blake and I found out the two of you are doing... this kind of stuff already. If Weiss wants to enter this bathroom right now, I'll have to hurt her... and you, too, sis."

"Relax, Yang.", the heiress mimicked the blonde from earlier, "I know the rules and won't join Ruby in the shower."

"That doesn't mean you don't want to, though, am I right?", came the crimsonette's teasing addendum from behind the bathroom door.

"Th-that's another matter altogether.", the white-haired girl responded with a faint blush.

"Take your damn shower already, Rubes.", Yang grumbled, "I don't know how you'd feel in my position, but discussing your own sister's sex life with herself and her lover is something _I_ can pass on. And even though I've made a lot of progress being happy for you two so far, there are a few lines I'll never be able to cross – out of _hopefully_ obvious reasons."

"Sorry.", Ruby and Weiss said in unison. Then, the heiress resumed studying and a minute later, the blonde heard the shower being turned on.

* * *

Team RWBY met again in the cafeteria where they enjoyed dinner with Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. Of course, the four girls had to endure a couple of jokes because they had been (almost) late again today – two times – but they knew that their friends meant no harm. However, Ruby took them to heart, nonetheless: It annoyed her that these stupid slip-ups still happened to her. Luckily, Weiss quickly noticed her girlfriend's worsening mood and she comforted her Rose Petal by gently grabbing her hand while sending team JNPR an angry glare... which was almost on par with the ones they still knew from the pre-relationship _Ice Queen_.

After dinner was over, everyone went back to their respective dorm rooms and routine took over once again. Blake was reading, Yang was playing around with her Scroll, Weiss was revising her (already ten times revised) notes, and Ruby had no idea what to do with her seemingly endless energy. She studied a bit, then opened and quickly closed every game on her Scroll, went through their room's bookshelf over and over again, and finally settled for playing cards with herself and annoying her teammates to join her until they finally relented.

Soon, it was bedtime and the four girls went through their evening routine. Yang watched out that Ruby and Weiss were visiting the bathroom separately again. The young couple seemed to be pretty horny these last days. The blonde had to be cautious: She was sure that if she would ever enter the shower stall and the floor was sticky and smelled weird, she'd have to kill herself.

Therefore, she was all the more annoyed when she left the bathroom herself and found the White Rose duo in their shared bed, cuddling and making out. Blake tried her best to ignore them and buried her nose in another (probably also indecent) novel again. Yang wished she could be as calm about her other teammates' relationship as the Faunus... but then again, it didn't involve the black-haired girl's sister, after all.

"No funny business, guys.", Yang quickly addressed the young couple in a scolding tone of voice, "And I really can't believe that I have to say this every other night..."

"Well, you could accommodate us a little and leave the dorm room for about two or three hours sometimes...", Weiss suggested and gave Ruby's butt an affectionate squeeze under the blanket, "About... umm, three times a week?"

"Four times.", the crimsonette quickly whispered to her girlfriend with a seductive grin.

"We already discussed this about a hundred times.", the blonde sighed, "Blake and I live here too and the two of you should be considerate of us. Aren't you going on a date and spend the night at Vale this weekend anyway? Once a week should be more than enough to... satisfy your lewd needs, don't you think?"

"Yang... we're a young, teenage couple driven by hormones and the desire to have as much inappropriate fun as possible in our free time.", Ruby explained dryly, "Once a _day_ would barely... really, really barely be enough. You'd know what I'm talking about if you could spend a single night with Wei..."

"Ruby!", Yang, as well as Weiss, exclaimed immediately... and in perfect sync.

"Oh, you're right. Sorry.", the crimsonette quickly apologized, "That's probably a bridge we shouldn't cross, not even mentally."

"Whatever.", the blonde sighed in slight discomfort (again, she could pass on talking about her sister's sex life) and climbed onto her bunk, "Anyway, if I hear any kind of weird, suggestive noises in the night, I'm going to splash you with a bucket of ice-cold water. I've already prepared one in the bathroom."

"No, you haven't.", Weiss deadpanned. It wasn't the first time Yang had made such an empty threat.

"Do you really want to take that risk?", the brawler asked menacingly.

The answer was just an annoyed sigh from the young couple which brought a satisfied smile to the blonde's lips. Shortly after, Blake snapped her book shut, turned off the light next to her bed, and the room was enveloped in pitch-black darkness. The four girls mumbled a couple of goodnights to each other, then, everything went quiet.

* * *

For a couple of minutes, it stayed like this. Nothing but soft breathing disturbed the serene silence. Yang was about to drift off into the field of dreams, neglecting her watchdog duties... but then, she heard a whisper. At first, she thought the worst. However...

"Umm... Rose Petal?", Weiss breathed through the darkness, "H-how about you being the big spoon tonight because... y'know."

Shortly after, the shuffling of bedsheets was heard before the dorm room fell silent again.

'Thank goodness.', Yang sighed in thought. It wasn't like she was begrudging her sister and her girlfriend their intimacy, far from it, actually... Nevertheless, despite their youthful horniness and Weiss' enhanced libido because of the experiments she had undergone, the two girls needed at least a couple of boundaries so they wouldn't get out of control. In her semi-conscious state, the blonde made a mental note to buy a spray bottle in the near future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the first chapter to you. As you've seen/read: Barely anything has changed. Ruby is still an adorable, little airhead from time to time, Weiss and Yang banter occasionally but are, all in all, pretty good friends, and Blake is calm personified. Oh, and the White Rose duo is still completely head over heels in love.
> 
> However, this was just the first chapter: The exposition, so to speak. There are already a couple of important things lying ahead of our young couple. Will they finally be able to satisfy their sexual needs on their date night? Or will something go wrong again? But most importantly: How will Taiyang react when he finds out about their relationship in about two weeks? Does Weiss still have enough time to come up with a plan so everything will go smoothly? Well, only one way to find out.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the beginning of the sequel, even though it was mostly an introduction so far. Feel free to leave a comment and, as always, stay tuned for the next chapter, pals! I'll see you there.


	2. Making Peace

"Watch out, Snowflake!", Ruby exclaimed, _barely_ afraid and more commanding at the moment... out of obvious reasons.

"Way ahead of you, Rose Petal!", came the enthusiastic response.

A second later, the sound of metal clashing with metal echoed through the arena of the sparring class lecture hall. A glyph propelled the white-haired girl away from Russel Thrush shortly after, just before the boy with the mohawk was flung across the arena by a scythe swing from the rapidly approaching crimsonette. The rose petals that partly obscured Weiss' vision weren't bothering her at all while she parried another strike from Cardin's mace – she was already used to these beautiful, red leaves that were dancing around her on a lot of occasions.

Every single one of the two against two matches of today's sparring class had been pretty heated so far... as if the students wanted to blow off some steam before the semester break. Nevertheless, this one was particularly fierce – it almost seemed like it was something personal. Of course, not every second-year student knew that it was because of team CRDL's stupid homophobia and the White Rose couple's desire to humiliate these jerks because of it.

Weiss easily dodged the next swing of Cardin's mace and countered by freezing his sabatons to the ground. She didn't even bother with carrying out the next strike, instead, she stuck her tongue out at him and turned around to pat her girlfriend on the back. Since Russel was still busy regaining his composure after the crimsonette's rough strike, they had all the time in the world.

"Hey, Ruby? How about you hit me a home run?", the heiress cooed with malicious glee and tilted her head to team CRDL's helpless leader's direction, "Your weapon is, most certainly, more suited for this, don't you think?"

"How can I deny you anything if you ask for it so sweetly?", Ruby grinned back and folded the blade of her scythe back until Crescent Rose pretty much resembled a bat.

"What the fuck?!", Cardin spat and tried to free himself of the glacial prison his boots and greaves were trapped in, "Stop playing around, bitches!"

"Ohhh... wrong response.", the crimson-haired girl sighed and took a big swing.

The moment the burnt-orange haired boy managed to free one of his sabatons of its icy jail, Ruby delivered her swing... which hit Cardin right in the face. He flew across the whole arena and slammed against the next wall. His Aura immediately dropped into the red – the match was over for him.

If team CRDL's leader wouldn't be such a big a-hole, the crimsonette would feel a bit sorry for him. After all, she knew exactly how it felt to be flung around and smash into a wall. She remembered all too well how Pyrrha had done this to her at the beginning of the semester... it had been the exact opposite of _pleasant_.

But then again, even though Ruby was an incredibly kind soul, she was sure that Cardin kind of deserved a little punishment for being a bully or being prejudiced against Faunus and same-sex relationships... the list went on. Maybe the crimsonette would still apologize for this rather harsh and humiliating attack later... well, maybe...

Meanwhile, Russel had picked himself up again. However, the moment he saw the scoreboard in the middle of the arena in the corner of his eye, his angry expression changed into a rather intimidated one. It didn't get any better when he faced his opponents again... both still pretty fit and ready to strike.

"Do you wanna take him on, or shall I?", Weiss asked and a menacing grin spread across her lips.

Unlike the crimsonette (and just like the younger girl's sister), the heiress didn't have any problem to wipe the floor with someone who was a complete, narrow-minded, and uncaring jerk, even though the guy didn't pose a threat anymore. In Weiss' opinion, it wasn't about winning the sparring match anymore... it was about sending a message. Everybody who questioned her and Ruby's pure, deep love in such a despicable way should face the dire, pretty ugly consequences.

However, the young leader (as the kind soul she was) intervened.

"Nah... let him speak up first.", the crimson-haired girl appeased her girlfriend and lowered her scythe, "You know that I'm not very fond of unnecessary violence. I hope he had learned the lesson we won't talk about here, though..." The last part was spoken with emphasis.

Of course, the guy with the mohawk wasn't an idiot. Prejudiced (maybe even just on Cardin's behalf), but not an idiot. He knew exactly what defending his (or maybe just his leader's?) outdated worldviews would carry with it. Maybe he had taken it too far with his disdainful comments about the two girls dating...

"Umm, I-I forfeit.", Russel quickly exclaimed, dropped his daggers and held his hands up defensively.

"Thought so.", Weiss grumbled angrily.

"Be nice, Snowflake.", Ruby quickly soothed her and added quietly, "At least we took down the leader of the stupid-and-bigoted-homophobes gang."

"I guess you're right.", the white-haired girl said with a small smile.

And before Professor Goodwitch could even say "And that's the match!", the two girls kissed in front of the whole class. It was a chaste kiss, yet, it spoke volumes about Ruby's and Weiss' connection... not that anybody in their class didn't already know that they were dating. However, it was the couple's way to relieve some stress after a sparring match. Well, the way they could allow themselves in public, that is.

"Children...", Glynda suddenly sighed, "As much as I appreciate the... bond you have established over your time in this institution... this is still a lecture. I must ask you to clear the stage for the next match."

"Sorry, Professor Goodwitch.", Ruby and Weiss said in unison and a faint blush crept to their cheeks.

"Love can be a powerful catalyst.", the blonde witch suddenly said with an almost motherly smile, only loud enough for them to hear as they were about to leave the arena, "Cherish it... And always remember that you're fighting for each other just as much as for the well-being and protection of the people. Understood?"

"Of course, Professor Goodwitch.", the young couple responded quickly.

"Very well...", Glynda concluded and her expression got stern again, then, she took a look at her watch, "For the final match during this class, I'd like to summon..."

Weiss and Ruby barely paid attention to the announcement anymore. After all, they had defeated their opponents... by a long shot. They had defended team RWBY's honor. But when the two girls made their way towards the exit of the stage, they heard something unpleasant from nearby...

"Fucking dykes...", Cardin groaned quietly, while he tried to pick himself up again after this rather unpleasant experience, "Are ya so frustrated 'cause you don't get any real dick?" It was probably a curse he was mumbling to himself... Nevertheless, the young couple heard it in passing.

"What was that?", the white-haired girl asked and turned towards him. There was a pretty threatening tone in her voice and her eyes burned with rage.

"N-nothing...", team CRDL's leader responded cowardly. He hadn't forgotten about the thrashing from Yang and he didn't want a rerun... especially after Ruby and Weiss had beaten him already... and in such a humiliating way.

"You were a worthy opponent.", Ruby quickly said and forced herself to smile, pretending she hadn't heard his homophobic comment, "But next time, try to win because you owe your team as much, not because you don't like me 'n Weiss for pretty stupid reasons, okay? If you're blinded by unjustified hatred, you'll never become a good leader. Umm, sorry that I'm so straightforward, though..."

"I'll... keep it in mind.", Cardin grumbled. Nevertheless, it didn't sound very honest.

"That's... good to hear.", the crimsonette responded and shot the orange-haired boy another small smile. She even got a nod in return before she and her girlfriend made their way down the stairs.

Ruby didn't mind that her little speech probably wouldn't change Cardin's opinion... but then again, she had at least tried to do so. Maybe, in the far future, he and his team would change their ways of thinking. But for now, the crimson-haired girl was just glad that she and her girlfriend had won the match and they both hadn't gotten injured. She grabbed the white-haired girl's hand happily and was rewarded with an affectionate squeeze, then, the two young Huntresses-in-training retook their seats to watch the last match.

* * *

The lunch break after sparring class gave Beacon's pupils the opportunity to calm down again. It was some kind of safety mechanism established by the professors that made sure that every student (from first to fourth year) had enough time to relax before the regular lectures would start. After a one and a half hours period of either fighting or watching other people fight, the last thing a Huntsman or Huntress (in training) wanted immediately afterward was to sit still and listen quietly.

"Can't we all just agree that team RWBY is the best one in our grade already?", Yang sighed.

As always, the four girls from the aforementioned team and their friends from JNPR were discussing their favorite topic after sparring class while eating at their regular table. Of course, it was mostly fun and some kind of friendly rivalry – that way, they encouraged each other and were still able to boast about themselves. However, today, the discussion had gotten a bit more heated than usual.

"Just check the statistics.", the blonde continued, "We're leading in the sparring department at the moment, we have first _and_ third place regarding the grades, and we accomplished the most difficult mission this year... by a long shot."

"Okay, I'll give you that.", Jaune responded, "But on the other hand, _we_ are leading in terms of extra-curricular activities, have the higher mission count... even though that's because of pretty shitty reasons that are, fortunately, over...", he shot Ruby a conciliatory smile and got a bright one in return, "And about your sparring statistics... if things keep going as they do for you and us at the moment for the remaining three classes, then there's a decent chance that we'll be first by the end of the semester."

"Yeah! You're on the downgrade!", Nora tossed in with a challenging grin.

She and her leader were the ones that usually participated in this playful teasing since Ren and Pyrrha were mostly too quiet and modest to exaggeratedly boast about their team. On RWBY's side, it was primarily Yang who was the _ringleader_ – and sometimes Weiss when their friends pushed her buttons (which wasn't that hard due to her prideful nature). Ruby only tossed in a comment or two occasionally and Blake usually refereed.

"What the f-word are you talking about?", Yang asked in a mixture of confusion and feigned annoyance, "We totally kicked butt today during sparring class. Rubes and Weissicle won by a long shot and Blakey and I defeated Jaune and about three-fourths of a Pyrrha."

"You defeated Jaune after your Aura was almost down because your Semblance happens to work that way... and were knocked out by Pyrrha shortly after.", Blake noted dryly, "And I just managed to bring her Aura down so far because of an incredible cowardly hit-and-run strategy which dragged the match out for about ten minutes."

"Shhh, kitty-cat!", the blonde shushed her partner, "I'm trying to make a point here."

"So you won one match and lost another.", Jaune summarized, trying to sound superior, "We won both of ours. And Ren and Nora also had a lot of Aura left over. All in all, we could add more points to the _statistic_ you were mentioning."

"Yeah, but that's just because, umm... well...", Yang tried to come up with another argument, "Weiss? A little help here?"

"Huh?", the white-haired girl asked and looked up from the food she was picking at. Apparently, she had been deep in thought.

"Backup!", the brawler groaned as if this should be obvious, "Team JNPR is using facts and logic against me and I need your wits to fight back."

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't listening.", the heiress responded, "I have something else on my mind."

"What's the matter, Weiss?", Ruby quickly asked and scolded herself inwardly that she hadn't noticed that something was wrong with her girlfriend.

"It's just about Cardin... and the things he has said today.", the white-haired girl sighed... and continued without noticing that Yang's eyes were already changing colors, "I just... I don't understand this kind of people. Why do they dislike same-sex relationships so much? I'm sorry, but... ever since you've convinced me to come to Patch over the semester break to tell your dad about our relationship, I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen when we break the news to my father. He's the same, after all... most certainly even worse."

"Oh, Snowflake... you don't have to wor...", the crimsonette tried to comfort her girlfriend. But she was quickly interrupted.

"What did Cardin say?", Yang asked flatly. Her voice was calm and collected, yet, there was a... _murderous_ overtone to it. Her now red eyes showed pretty much the same emotion.

"It was nothing!", the young leader quickly explained, "He just... well, you know how can be because Weiss and I are dating. But it was just him saying something stupid and insulting because he was frustrated because he lost against us."

"Ruby's right.", the heiress added (she had noticed Yang's furious expression as well, after all), "It's just an idiot being an idiot. Don't pay any mind to it."

Unfortunately, the blonde's _mind_ was already on autopilot. She had been sure that she had made everything clear when she had wiped the floor with Cardin the first time. Apparently, that wasn't the case. But then again, another thrashing might nudge his memory a bit.

When she stood up, everyone at the table could hear her mumble something like "And here I thought I could avoid detention before the break...", then, she approached the orange-haired boy. How dared this piece of trash to still badmouth her beloved sister and her loving and caring girlfriend?! Even though Yang still loved to tease Weiss whenever she had a chance to do so, it was obvious that her 'Overly Protective Sister Mode' had gotten an 'Overly Protective Future Sister-in-Law Mode' add-on a couple of months ago.

* * *

"Yo! Winchester!", the blonde's booming voice echoed through the cafeteria and the addressed boy quickly turned around to face the source of the noise, "I've just heard something I didn't wanna hear and if you don't explain yourself in the next twelve seconds, you're going to feel something you don't wanna feel. Time's running."

"I have no idea what you're talking about.", Cardin shot back to the approaching brawler and returned his attention to the tray in front of him. However, a keen observer could notice that he was tensing up.

"Wrong answer.", Yang grumbled and cracked her knuckles, "But since I'm such an incredibly nice person, I'll give you another try and another twelve seconds." By now, all eyes were on them.

"And what if I still don't know what you want from me?", team CRDL's leader responded, "Are you going to try beating me up? Right here?"

"Most certainly.", the blonde said, her voice void of any mercy, "And I won't use the word _try_ , by the way. Five seconds..."

"What's your fucking problem?", Cardin asked annoyed.

"My problem is that you and your team of degenerate homophobes are constantly giving my sis and her girlfriend shit for their completely normal relationship!", the Yang growled and her hair started to glow already, "So what is _your_ fucking problem?! Are you fearing that you're secretly gay as well and this is some fucked-up kind of outlet to keep yourself from admitting it?"

"Stop being ridiculous.", the orange-haired boy said, "I couldn't care less about your sister and the Schnee-girl. It's just stupid in general that two people of the same sex are having a relationship. Aren't we biologically programmed to preserve our species? Two pussies won't be able to do that trick."

Fortunately, Yang was already close enough to team CRDL's table that Cardin didn't have to shout anymore so only the people around them heard his comment – which was only the homophobe's friends and the blonde since no one really wanted to sit near them... out of obvious reasons. Otherwise, Weiss would've probably blushed as red as her girlfriend's namesake. What the orange-haired boy had said about her and Ruby not being able to procreate wasn't exactly true, after all. Fortunately, only her friends knew about her little extra.

"Don't get me wrong, though. This lesbo stuff is pretty hot in porn movies.", Cardin continued with a smug grin, "But in real life, it's just a _waste of material_."

He was probably thinking himself safe around his teammates with only the blonde as his (probably) upcoming opponent. As long as he didn't throw the first punch, he was in the right anyway, no matter what he said. A punch to the face easily bested some insults in terms of unruly behavior, after all... additionally, it was just Yang's word against him and his whole team.

Unfortunately, he didn't know that the blonde didn't care about the consequences she had to face as long as it was about her team and family. This piece of filth disguised as a human being would taste her fist. She secretly hoped that his Aura hadn't recovered enough by now to prevent a few teeth flying out of his mouth.

However, the moment she wanted to bash Cardin's face in, she felt a strong grip on her arm, holding her back with surprising ease.

"Even though I have just heard some kind of justification to your actions, Miss Xiao Long... you do not have permission to discipline other students.", Professor Port said calmly, "But do not fret. _I_ do. So please return to your table."

Yang, as well as the members of team CRDL, was suddenly taken aback – the gray-haired man seemed to have appeared out of thin air, after all.

"P-professor Port!", Cardin yelped.

"Mister Winchester... again.", the professor sighed, "To say that I'm disappointed in you would be an understatement. It seems that you still haven't understood the meaning of being a true Huntsman. Disagreements between comrades are rather normal in our kind of profession and believe me, I had my fair share of... pretty heated arguments already. However, blind, unjustified hatred... maybe even for a reason you don't understand yourself, or maybe just a reason you're too lazy or narrow-minded to question... is despicable in every way. These emotions don't just attract the creatures of Grimm... they breed them. They feed them. You're giving the evil we all swore to fight new strength by your actions – and there's no place for this in this facility. However, I won't expel you from this school... and I doubt Professor Ozpin will, either. After all, we're here to teach you... to guide you. To show you the difference between right and wrong. I hope you'll reevaluate your worldviews and come to regret your doing during the two hours of detention every day until the semester is over. I still believe you are able to change and see the errors in your ways."

With his last statement, he was referring to the two weeks of detention Cardin had gotten when the staff had noticed his discriminatory behavior towards the Faunus. That had gotten better as well... if not as much as desired.

"I'm disappointed in your teammates as well.", Professor Port continued and turned his attention to the other three boys, "You may be a team, but that doesn't mean you have to endorse everything the other is doing. You're still individuals, after all. Of course, I know how important it is to trust your leader and to rely on him... However, if he does wrong and you know it, it isn't your duty to blindly follow him. Instead, it is your responsibility to show him the errors of his ways and to guide him back onto a righteous path. While your leader is responsible for your team, you, as individuals, are responsible for your leader. Always remember that."

Dove, Sky, and Russel looked down ashamed. They clearly understood what they just had been told.

"Oh, and Miss Xiao Long...", the gray-haired man suddenly addressed the blonde, "While it is splendid to see you standing up for your team, your friends, and your family, decisions made in anger can't be undone. A woman as smart as you should know better by now that referring to violence too quickly never has a desired or at least lasting effect. Additionally, breaking the rules of this school won't be tolerated by any one of the teachers, I included, no matter how noble the reasons for your... intervention may be. I'll leave it at a warning this time... but try to stay calmer the next time or I will have no other choice but to punish your reckless behavior as well. Am I understood?"

"O-of course, Professor.", Yang immediately responded, "I'm sorry for being too hot-headed... again."

"Splendid!", Port's gallant voice boomed through the cafeteria, "Now that everything's settled, I would like to enjoy my lunch without any further interruptions. Mister Winchester, you'll receive a message from me later this day containing the details of your detention. Miss Xiao Long, I hope you're going to take my little speech to heart. Class dismi... I mean, good day, students."

With these words, he made his way to the service counter.

"You should thank him when you have the next chance to do so.", Yang said disdainfully to Cardin, "I wouldn't have been so forgiving on the matter."

"Whatever...", the orange-haired boy simply grumbled and returned his attention to his tray, "Just leave me alone."

"Getting away from you as far as possible was the next step of my plan anyway.", the blonde huffed, turned around and left again.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by and soon, it was evening and everybody went back to their respective dorm rooms. Team RWBY wasn't an exception. After all the drama that had happened today, the four girls definitely needed some peace and quiet. However, even the safe confines of their own four walls couldn't stop Weiss from thinking about everything that had happened today... and the depressing thoughts that accompanied it.

"Please, Weiss.", Ruby pressured, "Cheer up again."

"How can I if there are people just like my father who can't get rid of their stupid, outdated views no matter how hard anyone is trying?", the white-haired girl sighed, "They just... won't change. Maybe they're just too stupid to do so. But that's not the point here. What will my father do if we tell him about our relationship in the future? I'm completely torn right now... ever since you mentioned your Dad."

"Torn about what?", the crimsonette asked carefully. She didn't like where this was going in the slightest. Luckily, Weiss noticed that her girlfriend was tensing up and immediately clarified her point of view.

"I will never, ever, as long as I live, leave you. I can't and I won't! Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. And everything else that came to being between us is like a dream come true. I love you more than myself and everything else in this world.", the heiress said with a determination in her voice that left no doubt about the truthfulness of her statement, "It's just that... if he disinherits me because of our relationship... and he most certainly finds ways to explain it in another way to the press... I can't right his wrongs. Don't get me wrong, Ruby, I would choose you over a billion SDC's and their money, that's absolutely out of question, but... I need to... I need to stop his despicable ways of doing business. The poor Faunus workers, the pathetic pays for the people busting a gut in the quarries, the way he _deals_ with his rivals. That can't go on. But I have no idea how to live the life I want, with my beloved, adored Rose Petal by my side, and... everything I've just told you about. It's... frustrating, to say at least."

"Don't worry, Snowflake.", Ruby said soothingly, "We'll come up with a plan. We always have. But your dad is something we don't have to think about for a couple of months... Just focus on the next step for now, which is Patch. And my dad will definitely be happy for us. The worst you have to brace yourself for are a lot of tasteless and most certainly embarrassing jokes. Like: _How can my little girl bat for the other team when I've never taught her how to play baseball?_ "

The crimsonette's little pep talk seemed to be working since she saw a small smile spread across her girlfriend's lips.

"In conclusion: Our dad is awesome.", Yang suddenly tossed in, "Annoying and over-protective, but awesome. You definitely don't have to worry about him. _I_ was the _tutorial_ , after all, and you can bear with me. So you're gonna be fine."

"Thanks for psyching me up." Weiss said, still not completely reassured (because of her own father and his foreseeable reaction) but at least a little more at ease, given how supportive her teammates were, "I know I tend to overthink things. It's just that I..."

"I'll stop you right here, Weissicle.", the blonde cut her off, "You were just about to overthink everything again. So I suggest a change of topic: How the hell did Port suddenly appear right next to me? I haven't noticed him, even Cardin hasn't noticed him. He was... just there. And how could he hear every obnoxious thing this orange-haired piece of trash has said?"

"Well, Professor Port _is_ an extraordinary Huntsman, after all.", Blake explained, "Admittedly, some of his stories are probably a bit exaggerated, but they still must come from somewhere. If only half of the things he has told us so far are true, then we can assume that he really is an expert. No wonder he could sneak up on you and eavesdrop without anyone noticing his presence."

"Sounds reasonable.", Yang responded, deep in thought, "Damn, how can someone as chubby as him be so stealthy? Maybe I should really listen to his lectures in the future."

"And she only needed one and a half years to realize that you can actually learn something from the professors...", Weiss sighed with a small grin towards Blake.

"Ladies and ladies: That's my sister to you.", Ruby chuckled as well.

"Hey!", the blonde grumbled in feigned annoyance.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a knock on their door.

"Who could this be?", Ruby wondered. It was already pretty late, after all, and the four girls didn't expect anybody today.

"Probably Jaune and the others.", Weiss assumed and stood up from her desk. However, when she opened the door, she quickly came to notice that she was mistaken... by a long shot. She, as well as her teammates, would've never expected to see the three people that were standing in front of their room right now.

"Umm... h-hey...", Russel greeted team RWBY shyly. Dove and Sky only gave them a hesitant wave.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?", Yang growled the moment she saw them, jumped down from her bunk, and approached the three boys, cracking her knuckles already.

"Whoawhoawhoa! C-calm down. We don't mean any harm!", Sky quickly clarified and held up his hands defensively, "W-we're here for the opposite, to be honest." His teammates mimicked his gesture and nodded in a slightly frightened manner. They knew Yang all too well by now, after all.

Upon hearing Sky's statement, the blonde stopped dead in her tracks... but she remained cautious. The other girls only raised an eyebrow in confusion. Nevertheless, they were pretty curious about what the guys of team CRDL had to say... and, apparently, the blonde was as well. Otherwise, she probably would've flung their visitors through the hallway already.

"We just... well, we want to apologize.", Russel began, "F-for the way we've treated Ruby and Weiss. That was pretty shitty of us. _Beyond_ shitty, really. We've come to realize this now."

"We're also sorry for not stopping Cardin from saying and doing everything he has done.", Dove continued, "Not just the lesbian stuff, but the Faunus stuff as well... Port's little speech today really talked some sense into us. It was incredibly stupid to just blindly follow our leader without thinking on our own."

It was obvious that they truly meant the things they were saying. Apparently, the rest of team CRDL didn't agree with Cardin's way of handling things long since... they just didn't have the guts to stand up against him – so far, that is. However, even this sincere apology still didn't propitiate the four girls very much.

"If you don't even share Cardin's beliefs on all of this, then why did you participate in his offensive rants and the rest of the bullying-crap in the first place?", Weiss huffed, definitely not satisfied with the three boys' offering of remorse.

"You should've talked to him about the discrimination of the Faunus already during the last year.", Blake noted in a miffed tone of voice as well, her cat ears turning back in anger, "If you would've stood up to him in this earlier matter already, my teammates wouldn't have to endure all of that homophobic nonsense."

"As we've said... we were kinda swayed by him.", Russel admitted and hung his head in shame, "He's our leader, after all, and... I think we kinda misunderstood this _following-thing_..."

"And... to be honest... it was a little funny sometimes.", Sky added, but the moment he saw that Yang's eyes were changing color, he quickly continued, "B-but despicable and insulting... a-and nobody should ever do something like we did. We won't do it again! Definitely! We won't be sheep anymore, promise! We came here to apologize, after all, and to tell you that we want to leave this stupid episode behind us."

"Well, as long as you can forgive us, that is.", Dove said, making eye-contact with Ruby and Weiss for a second before looking at his feet again.

"Hmm...", the white-haired girl pondered for a moment, "As much as I'd like to..."

"You're forgiven.", the crimsonette quickly interrupted her girlfriend and stepped forward, "As long as you keep your word... and as long as you try to teach Cardin what it means to be a reliable, exemplary leader, we're good. Maybe... we even can be friends in the future... after the furor has died down. But that remains to be seen. Nevertheless, thank you for your apology. I... _we_ appreciate it."

"N-no... we have to thank you, Ruby.", Russel said, "Th-that is very generous of you. I promise that we'll try our hardest to make this up to you and your team... a-and your girlfriend, of course. After all, it's not your fault that you have feelings for each other... Umm, y-you know how I meant that."

"Sure...", the crimson-haired girl responded with a friendly smile, "Well, I guess we'll see each other later."

"Y-yeah.", the boy with the mohawk agreed and his teammates only nodded, "Umm, h-have a nice evening. Bye... a-and... thanks again."

With these words and another apologetic bow, the three members of team CRDL turned around and left. After that, Ruby closed the door again.

* * *

"What, in all of Remnant's sake, was that?", Yang asked her sister, completely dumbfounded, "You let them off the hook that easily?! After all the shit they gave you and Weiss?"

"Their apology was sincere.", the crimsonette responded calmly, "That's all that matters. Even though they needed a little food for thought from Professor Port, they can change. And I think they will. Everybody deserves a second chance, after all." At the younger girl's statement, Weiss' eyes went wide in amazement.

"But these were the guys who gave you and your girlfriend shit for almost three months.", the blonde pressed, "And now, after Cardin has been taken down a peg by Port and they just have gotten a couple of scolding words... you just let it slide? Without any vengeance? Or at least another warning or the like?"

"Maybe I'm a bit naive on that matter... But then again, isn't there this old saying: "Be the change you want to see in the world"?", the younger girl shot back with a beaming smile.

"Urgh... fine... you're probably right.", Yang sighed in defeat, "Port told me as much as well, after all. About being too hot-headed and suffering from tunnel vision... and all that crap... You probably handled things pretty well in this situation."

"I thought so.", the crimsonette said, still grinning from ear to ear, "There's no need for any more hatred between brothers-in-arms anymore. We have to rely on each other when the going gets rough, right?"

"Is it weird that I'm getting aroused by Ruby being so diplomatic and... leader-like?", Weiss whispered to Blake.

"Not in the slightest.", the Faunus reassured her teammate, "Even I think she handled the situation pretty cool. That scene would've been awesome in a novel: The great protagonist that generously forgives his or her enemies in the end after they had seen the errors in their ways..."

"What's with the whispering over there?", Yang asked, "Even though Ruby said otherwise... if anyone of you still wants to beat these idiots up for everything they've done in the past, count me in."

"We were just talking about how much your sister's diplomatic skills have improved and how much of a great leader and empathetic person she is.", Blake responded, "You really can take a page out of her book, you know."

"You're no fun.", the blonde grumbled and climbed onto her bunk again, "If there isn't anything of interest anymore, please excuse me. I have a video game to beat... but then again, I guess little Rubes did pretty well. I may have handled things a bit differently, but I'm proud of her for being so calm and forgiving." Then, she gave her sister an appreciative smile.

"Thanks, Yang.", the crimsonette responded, "I'm glad my teammates think I've done the right thing."

"Well, it's our duty to keep our leader on track, am I right?", the brawler simply responded, then, she focused on her Scroll, most certainly slaying digital Grimm.

"I hope you're feeling better now, Snowflake.", Ruby suddenly addressed her girlfriend with a loving smile, "People _can_ change. They just need time and motivation... and a little push into the right direction."

"You don't know my father.", Weiss sighed, "He's... different. I mean, he hired a team of specialists to make me an _heir_ instead of an _heiress_ , because women aren't taken seriously among the Atlesian upper class."

"Nevertheless, we both, and Yang, and Blake, of course... and even Professor Port as well... made three people reconsider their beliefs in a single day.", the crimsonette explained, "I'm not saying that it won't be tough, but it is at least possible to change his mind as well. No matter what it takes from us, I'm absolutely sure there is a way to make your father accept us... It's never too late to _guide the people back onto a righteous path_."

"You know, Ruby...", the white-haired girl groaned (yet, a small smile spread across her face), "Seeing you all leader-like and so confident about how you handled things with team CRDL really made me pretty tingly... but now that you're quoting Professor Port... Well... Meh..." She gave her girlfriend a disappointed, yet playful shrug at the end of her speech.

"What? No! Get aroused by me coolness again, damn it.", Ruby pouted... yet, she couldn't suppress a small giggle at the end.

"Don't worry. There's nothing you can do that won't make me fall in love with you all over again.", Weiss said conciliatorily, stood up, and pulled her girlfriend into a tender embrace, "I still highly doubt that we can change my father's mind about all of that... about us... But then again, I want to believe you're right. And... if anyone can really make it happen... then it's you, Rose Petal."

"Just leave it to me.", Ruby reassured her girlfriend, "We'll get out happily ever after, I swear it. After everything we went through so far... we deserve nothing less, don't you think?"

"Yeah... I absolutely agree with you.", Weiss responded affectionately, "Somehow... we'll make it happen."

Of course, the crimsonette's promise was sealed by a kiss... and it was obvious that both girls would rather die than break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like people really CAN change, after all. But then again, I highly doubt that a scolding from Professor Port can change Jacques Schnee's mind. To make that happen, Ruby and Weiss definitely need to come up with a better plan. Fortunately for them, they still have some time until they have to go to Atlas and break the news to the white-haired girl's father.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think of this chapter. Next up is our White Rose couple's date night. Finally. It's about time that this story picks up the pace a little, don't you think. I mean, writing academy stuff and character development is cool and all that, but I'd say we need a little more action, and fluff, and... other things, if you catch my drift.
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and, of course, have a nice day!


	3. Stupid Public Decency

As the days went by, Ruby and Weiss got more and more excited about their upcoming date on Saturday. Finally, they had a whole day to themselves again. Of course, they liked their teammates' company (they were best friends, after all)... but then again, sometimes Blake's and Yang's almost constant presence was rather impractical.

Ever since the young couple had to move back into their old dorm room, the times when they could get intimate had decreased drastically. When they had had their own room during the time of Ruby's Grimm-illness, they had sex at least every other day... mostly daily... sometimes even twice a day. Turning this down so radically had been a Herculean task for two hormonal teenagers who had just begun to sexually discover themselves – even for Ruby, who wasn't suffering from an enhanced libido because of a failed Dust experiment. But then again, maybe the crimsonette was just naturally as horny as her girlfriend.

Of course, Yang and Blake tried to be (somewhat) considerate of their teammates and tried to give them some privacy from time to time. However, it didn't help the White Rose couple's situation _that_ much. After all, they weren't very fond of having sex on command. It was just too unromantic for two people so deeply in love that still wanted to make every time they _spent together_ a magical one. Admittedly, Ruby and Weiss still used these opportunities when their arousal had grown too strong over the last days that they just HAD to blow off some steam.

Nevertheless, it wasn't what they really wanted: It was annoying to make love while having to check the time every once in a while, in constant fear of having to finish what they were doing quickly. It was annoying that they couldn't cuddle (much) afterwards... or that an infuriating alarm from their Scrolls always jerked them out of their peaceful afterglow nap way too sudden. It was annoying to know that they couldn't take all the time they wanted... that they kinda had a schedule for making out, foreplay, main course, and snuggles.

Therefore, their date night.

Weiss had planned everything for a whole two weeks already. Their date had to be perfect, after all – and she won't settle for anything less. After their disastrous first one, the white-haired girl had the urge to make every single rendezvous with her Rose Petal an epitome of excitement and romance. She owed Ruby that much... in the heiress' opinion, the best of the best was the _least_ this adorable, amazing girl with the beautiful, silver eyes deserved.

Of course, the crimsonette appreciated her girlfriend's efforts, but she actually didn't share Weiss' need for perfectionism. Not that she wasn't trying to make the dates she planned herself awesome as well (for example, visiting a go-kart track and a Ferris wheel on a funfair, combing the food stalls afterwards and winning three stuffed animals in a row for her love at a shooting gallery)... Yet, entertainment, or restaurants, or whatever else wasn't what mattered to Ruby the most. They could go to the dentist together or even gut tunas on a smelly fishing boat... as long as her beloved Snowflake was by her side, everything was already a _perfect_ _date_ in the crimsonette's eyes.

Needless to say, Weiss felt the same. But she just couldn't shut up the part in her brain that was always telling her that these cute, easygoing things (like the funfair stuff, not gutting fish) weren't enough... as much as she wanted to and as much as Ruby reassured her that she would definitely like whatever the heiress had planned.

Therefore, this Saturday, the young couple would visit a cabaret show at first – a lighter one since Ruby probably wasn't very fond of something too political or controversial. After that, Weiss had booked a table in one of the fanciest steak houses in all of Vale – besides her sweet tooth, the crimsonette preferred rustic cuisine, after all. Then, Weiss had used the influence of her family name to pull some strings so they could visit a shooting range and Ruby, being the weapon dork she truly was, could try out a couple of guns, blasters and other deadly, Dust-powered equipment. Maybe the crimsonette would even get a few ideas on how to upgrade her scythe... And finally, they would conclude the night with a picturesque harbor tour by boat. Due to its rotation period, the mood should appear full tonight – which meant that the non-shattered side would face the planet. It was, most certainly, going to be utterly romantic.

The white-haired girl was sure that these activities were pretty much perfect for an amazing date. Even though it was part of all of their rendezvous anyway, she still wanted to _earn_ the intimate encounter at the end of the night.

Of course, she hadn't told Ruby any of her plans – and wouldn't before they were actually happening. She wanted to surprise her girlfriend, after all. Additionally, it was kind of funny to see the crimsonette struggle to find out what she had planned and how she got more and more impatient until she practically begged for an answer. Of course, the heiress knew that it wasn't very nice to tease Ruby like this... but then again, the white-haired girl could endure a little bit of guilt if it meant to see the sparkle in her lover's eyes once the secret was finally revealed.

* * *

Friday's lectures flew by... and the rest of the day soon followed. The arrival of the airship that would take Weiss and Ruby to the city for their date came closer and closer, so both girls decided to get ready.

As always, at least when they had planned fancier activities for their date, they tried to dress as nicely as possible: In the heiress' case, that meant wearing a sleeveless, light blue dress under a white longline coat (it was winter, after all), a red scarf, and blue stilettos. Since the crimsonette's wardrobe didn't offer much regarding formal clothes, she had decided to wear the gown she had worn for the Beacon Prom again. Fortunately, she had gotten used to walking in the heels that went with it by now... even though she still kinda disliked these _lady stilts_. But then again, she wanted to look good for her girlfriend.

"Wow... you sure look great.", Yang mentioned the moment the white-haired girl stepped out of the bathroom, "How come you always have an outfit that I haven't seen yet whenever you take my sister out?"

"It's called _effort_.", Weiss responded with a grin after her girlfriend had entered the bathroom to change herself (and after giving Ruby a quick, yet affectionate kiss), "After all, I want to look pretty for my beautiful Rose Petal. That's probably the only reason I haven't sold whatever my rather lavish wardrobe has to offer for money to buy her cookies..."

"You do know that you could wear a potato sack and little Rubes would still kiss the ground you're walking on, right?", the blonde said and raised an eyebrow, "So you should reconsider your thoughts about this cookie money... would make my sis happier, no doubt about it." Then, she simply grinned back at the white-haired girl.

"If I would do that, I would probably need as much money again to pay for her dental bills.", the heiress responded and rolled her eyes.

"Then simply sell your shoes as well.", Yang shot back and her grin widened.

After a couple of minutes, Ruby exited the bathroom again... and Weiss' jaw dropped. Admittedly, she had seen her girlfriend in this dress a couple of times already, nevertheless, it never ceased to amaze her. Maybe it was because she didn't see the crimsonette in such fancy clothes that often... not that the younger girl wasn't incredibly stunning already not matter what she wore. Maybe the heiress was just amazed by the fact that her girlfriend, a rather simple and practical girl, could pull off such an outfit with such grace that she wouldn't attract any attention at a gala only consisting of billionaires and trophy wives. Maybe it was because she already knew what was about to happen when Ruby wore such an outfit... it was their date night, after all.

But then again... maybe it was something different. Something that had to do with every single one of the aforementioned options.

"Yang? Remind me to ask Dad to raise my allowance when we're in Patch. I need another dress.", Ruby grumbled and adjusted the bodice of her garment, "This one's getting a little tight."

"Well, I'm not complaining.", Weiss said smiling while she ogled her girlfriend's cleavage. The crimsonette's boobs had definitely grown a bit since the Beacon Prom.

"She just put it on, Weiss, so stop undressing her with your eyes already.", Yang sighed, "You two have all night for... well, _that_."

"I won't apologize for thinking... scratch that, _knowing_ that your sister is the most beautiful, most attractive, and most tempting girl in all of Remnant.", the heiress responded matter-of-factly, "If you would feel how I feel about her, then you'd know that it is physically, biologically, and _whatever-else-ically_ impossible for me not to stare at her. Especially when she's wearing a fancy dress... but then again, I guess my reaction wouldn't be any different if she had left the bathroom wearing sweatpants and a washed-out hoodie."

"Aww... Snowflake.", Ruby cooed, pulled her girlfriend into a loving embrace, and gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Does anyone here have a shot of insulin?", the blonde asked.

"Please come up with new jokes...", Blake sighed behind the book she was reading, "And try to make them funny this time."

"Pfft... everybody is a critic nowadays.", the brawler grumbled and crossed her arms in feigned annoyance.

"Don't mind her.", the Faunus reassured the young couple with a friendly smile, "Yang's just incapable of understanding true romance. You two look really beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks, Blake.", Ruby and Weiss said in unison and a faint blush crept to their cheeks.

"Have fun on your date.", the black-haired girl said with a grin, "As much as possible if you know what I mean... just to annoy Yang."

"Weren't you, as my partner, supposed to support me?", the blonde asked and threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Not if you make it so easy to tease you.", Blake responded chuckling and returned her attention to her book.

"Well, I guess we should get going.", Weiss said, mostly to Ruby, and took a look at her Scroll, "We don't wanna miss our airship, after all."

"To the docks it is, then!", the crimsonette chirped, "I can't wait to find out what you've planned for tonight."

"Don't worry, you'll definitely like it.", the heiress reassured her girlfriend, "This time I've really outdone myself."

"In that case... hurry up already!", Ruby demanded and used her Semblance to rush to the door. Even though it was completely unnecessary to do so (the distance was about ten feet), she wanted to make a point.

"Right behind you.", the white-haired girl giggled and, just to play along, used a glyph to dash to her girlfriend's side.

"Now that's the spirit.", the crimsonette cheered with a beaming smile, then, she addressed her other teammates again, "See ya tomorrow. Oh, and don't burn down the dorm room while we're gone."

"I can't promise you that and you know it.", Yang responded with a grin, "Have a good time, you two. But don't overdo it. Especially regarding... well, you know..."

"I can't promise you that and you know it.", Ruby shot back, grinning even wider than her sister, "I'm a _veeery_ passionate lover, after all."

"C-come on, Ruby... L-let's go or we'll be late.", Weiss said conclusively and quickly left the dorm room, so nobody would notice her deep blush. She might have made a lot of progress regarding her shyness... but sometimes, Ruby's blunt comments still caught her off guard. This was definitely one of those times.

"Y-yeah... listen to your girlfriend.", the blonde seconded her white-haired teammate and averted her gaze, obviously embarrassed by her sister's comment as well.

"Will do.", Ruby simply chirped and followed Weiss into the corridor.

Then, the young couple strolled down Beacon's hallways, hand in hand, towards their destination. The only thing that briefly interrupted the otherwise peaceful silence around them was the buzzing of the crimsonette's Scroll. It was a text from Blake and Ruby couldn't help but smile when she read it:

"They both _**really**_ make it way too easy sometimes, don't you think?"

Of course, the crimsonette agreed.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! This date's gonna be awesome!", Ruby rejoiced over and over again while she and Weiss strode through the courtyard towards the airship docks.

"Of course it'll be.", Weiss repeated herself, "You deserve everything that makes you happy, after all... and so much, much more."

"Aww... that's so nice of you, Snowflake.", the crimsonette said happily and snuggled up to her girlfriend so close that they had trouble walking (they still had some time to reach their ride, though), "But as long as you're by my side, I'm already as happy as can be."

"I know, Rose Petal.", the white-haired girl responded and added giggling, "But this isn't just about your enjoyment alone. This is about my personal high score... and considering the last dates I've planned, I still need a huge amount of bonus points."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Weiss?", Ruby said and pressed her lips to the heiress' neck affectionately, "We could eat out of a dumpster behind a fast food outlet as our dinner and watch people in a self-service laundry washing their clothes as our entertainment and you'd get a twelve out of ten from me."

"That might be true...", the heiress smirked as they approached Beacon's airship docks, "But then again, I'm aiming for a thousand out of ten. And I think that this might be possible... considering your _humble_ expectations."

"Nothing against you and your planning, but I highly doubt that anything can beat the magician from a month ago.", the younger girl mentioned, "That guy was absolutely insane! I mean, he _literally_ removed his head from his body, walked around as if it was nothing and then put it back on. How, _in all of Remnant's sake_ , can it get better than that?!"

"You'll see soon enough.", Weiss answered with an unreadable expression on her face, "Now come on. Our airship seems to have landed already. Let's find a comfy seat while it's still empty. Scheduled departure is in ten minutes."

"Fine...", Ruby grumbled... not because she was annoyed with her girlfriend, but because she had no idea what would be awaiting her... and what could possibly be better than a magician that removed his own head? She knew that Weiss had never disappointed her in the past, so if she said that this date would be even better than their last one, then it was most certainly the case. Yet... how was that even possible?!

The crimsonette bit back the (more or less) thirty questions she wanted to ask her girlfriend and followed her into the airship. She tried to hide it the best she could, but she noticed that her left eye was twitching a bit and she subconsciously ground her teeth. Was that how drug addicts felt during withdrawal? Probably... and Ruby silently swore to herself that she would never start drinking or smoking on a regular basis.

* * *

The ship soon took to the air and headed for Vale's central station. It was a rather long flight (public transport), yet, Ruby and Weiss didn't pay any mind to it... if anything, they were already used to it. This wasn't a tactical Bullhead, carrying Huntsmen and Huntresses to missions, but a simple traffic airship, after all.

There were two _wagons_ inside the ship's hold. Both of them were almost empty... which gave the young couple a lot of privacy since they took their seats in the very back. Apparently, the only people who took this airship on a Saturday were either Dust or weapon parts merchants, or students who wanted to spend a night in the city to have some fun – barely anybody since the semester was about to end and lots of _party regulars_ were busy gathering much needed extra credits now.

Therefore, the crimsonette and the white-haired girl had the whole second compartment almost completely to themselves. There was only a napping businessman in the foremost row... and the young couple was sitting almost as far away from him as possible.

It was highly unlikely that the suit would wake up anytime soon. Therefore, the younger girl used this opportunity to tease her girlfriend a little... and maybe even something more, if fate would have it. It was their _date night_ , after all.

"Weeeiiissssss...", she cooed in a sing-song voice and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Yes, Ruby?", Weiss whispered affectionately, turned her head and gently kissed the younger girl on the forehead.

"Do you know what's going to happen today?", the crimsonette asked and buried her head further into the crook of the heiress' neck.

"O-of course.", the white-haired girl answered with a giggle since Ruby's silky hair was tickling her skin, "I planned this whole date, after all. And it's going to be amazing."

"That's not exactly what I meant.", the scythe-wielder purred and, without a warning, she got up and seated herself in her girlfriend's lap, facing her, "I'm gonna sex you tonight, Snowflake. For real. No _schedule_ , no fear of interruption... just you and me... and a whole night to do everything we want."

Her tone of voice showed nothing but pure affection and blissful anticipation. Then, she planted a firm, sensual kiss onto the heiress' lips. Apparently, her pent up arousal was already getting the better of her because she wasted barely two seconds before she pushed her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. And while this was pretty much welcome by Weiss, the crimsonette's next action wasn't, well, _that_ gladly received...

The moment the white-haired girl felt that her precious Rose Petal was pressing her crotch into her groin and started to gyrate her hips seductively, she knew she had to intervene. Of course, she actually didn't want to since it was incredibly pleasant... but then again, they were still on a public airship... even though it was almost empty. Therefore, she quickly pushed Ruby away before she'd lose the last bit of her restraint.

"R-Ruby Rose.", Weiss started, trying to adopt her infamous scolding tone, even though it wasn't anywhere near authentic anymore whenever directed at the younger girl, "Two things: First of all, nobody says _sexing someone_. And second...", suddenly, her voice got a lot more affectionate, "...stop what you're doing right now immediately unless you want my erection to rip my panties, pierce through yours and shove your cute, little womb up to... about here."

She placed a hand on her girlfriend's belly and gently rubbed her thumb over the place right under Ruby's sternum. However, this _threat_ only caused the crimsonette to continue with her actions even more eagerly.

"Oh, I'd love that.", the younger girl purred and kissed Weiss once again, "My dress is pretty tight, so we'd see the bulge... sexy."

"R-ruby... Seriously.", the heiress demanded as her breath started to hitch, "Please... We really can't... you know... right here."

"Stupid public decency...", the crimsonette cursed quietly as she felt her panties getting a little damp already, "We need our own room at Beacon again so you can make love to me every night... and/or day."

Weiss only nodded at her girlfriend's statement... and swallowed a copious amount of drool. Of course, she knew that it was important that their team spent a lot of time together so their bond would become as strong as can be. They had to protect and rely on each other in the field, after all. However, Beacon's staff probably hadn't taken into account that such a... _bond_ could flower into something more between two people of the same team... and that the constant lack of privacy would become a bit of a problem in that case.

"I mean, I like living with Yang and Blake.", the younger girl continued, "They're our friends. Our family... well, Yang actually _is_ my family, but... well, you know what I mean. But on the other hand... We're just stupid, horny, hormonal teenagers, after all. We're young and in love... and we need some time for ourselves. For _us_."

The moment she had spoken these particular last words, she felt a powerful throb against her nether regions through her already slightly (well, in the eye of the beholder) wet panties and something that was already poking her entrance... something that got harder and more _demanding_ by the second.

Weiss felt it, too... and, for a reason she couldn't explain herself, it was incredibly arousing. The risk of being caught, the risk of anybody noticing their indecent acts... it was... amazing. Doing unspeakable things to her Rose Petal, right here, right now, made the heiress' blood boil. Did she have some kind of exhibitionism fetish? Maybe the possibility of getting caught was the catalyst of her arousal... Admittedly, it was probably a calculated risk...

But still!

"R-ruby, please...", Weiss whimpered, trying to activate the last bit of reason her brain offered at the moment, "J-just a few more hours and we can do every single naughty thing we can come up with... And now get off of my lap immediately before I do the probably most stupid thing I've ever done in my entire life."

Pictures of her fucking her girlfriend into unconsciousness right here on the airship started to flood her mind. She tried to shake them off... to no avail. But, thankfully, Ruby finally complied.

However, even though the reason for the heiress', well, problems might have retaken the seat next to her again, her struggles were far from over. The effects of the younger girl's _ministrations_ still had to be hidden, after all, even though the wagon they sat in was almost empty. Weiss tried her best to think turn-off thoughts while she pushed her already half-hard member down, so no one would notice the state she was currently in.

Of course, Ruby immediately felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm really, really sorry, Snowflake...", she apologized shyly, "I, umm, I guess I've taken it too far..."

"No, it's fine.", the white-haired girl quickly reassured her girlfriend, "It even felt... nice."

"You know... We could skip the date... or postpone our activities and go to the hotel first.", the crimsonette suggested, "That would be totally fine with me as. Relief some bottled-up stress..."

"Most certainly not.", Weiss told her off with a smile, "My... thing will go down soon, I'm sure of it. And I want to spend a wonderful evening with my girlfriend before the _main event_. We're better than that, don't you think?" She quickly leaned in and pressed her lips onto her girlfriend's softly.

"I love you, Rose Petal.", the heiress continued to explain, "And I want to treat you like a princess before we... no, even during these... activities."

"Haven't you always done that?", Ruby whispered back and stole another quick kiss from her lover, "Whatever you want to do, it is fine with me... even though I wish I had brought another pair of panties right now. Mine are a little damp already." Putting it like that was probably an understatement.

"Don't worry.", Weiss cooed, "We'll have enough time for _that_ when our perfect date is over. Let's... just try to be patient, okay?"

"Okay.", the crimsonette responded and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder again, "Umm... By the way: What exactly are we gonna..."

"Not a chance.", the white-haired girl cut her lover off immediately.

"Fine...", Ruby pouted in feigned annoyance, "But the secret-mongering better be worth it or the next date I'm planning will consist of gutting out tunas on a smelly fishing boat as volunteers. And that's it. No entertainment, no food... and no _privacy_ after we're done."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take.", Weiss grinned at this empty threat and planted a gentle kiss on the younger girl's forehead.

Soon, the airship arrived at Beacon's central station.

* * *

"Okay. We have arrived in Vale.", the crimsonette pressed her girlfriend again, "Now you _have_ to tell me what we're going to do!"

"As a matter of fact... I highly doubt that.", Weiss responded with a shit-eating grin that almost rivaled Yang's, "If I recall correctly, we haven't agreed on such a clause by contract, so I'm not committed to sharing any information about our dates with you."

"If I wouldn't love you, I'd hate you right now.", Ruby half-grumbled and half-pouted, "Scratch that: I _do_ hate you right now... at least for torturing me like this. Admittedly, the feeling will probably be very short-lived but at the moment, you're responsible for a grumpy Rose Petal! How can you live with yourself?! Seriously! Have you no conscience at all?!" This nearly award-winning performance was topped off by a couple of _almost_ serious-sounding sobs.

Upon hearing this statement, the white-haired girl couldn't help but giggle. How in all of Remnant's sake could a single person be THIS cute? She had no idea. She didn't want to question it anyway. She was just glad that her girlfriend was exactly the way she was. One could offer her world domination in exchange for Ruby and the most innocuous thing Weiss would do in that case would be flipping them the bird.

"Don't worry, Ruby.", the older girl said with a smirk, "You'll find out soon enough."

"But I wanna know now!", the crimson-haired girl pouted, "Why are you doing this every time we're going out?"

"Because I want to surprise you.", the heiress responded and added chuckling, "And also because it is kinda funny to see you struggling to guess what we're going to do yourself whenever we pass a restaurant, theater, cinema, et cetera."

"Meanie...", Ruby grumbled, "I'm going to carry out my fish-gutting threat, I promise..."

"No, you won't.", Weiss said and her grin grew a little wider.

"No, I won't...", the crimsonette admitted and a small smile crept to her face as well. She was already familiar with the games they were playing from time to time, after all. That didn't make it any better for her curious nature, though.

The two girls shared a quick, yet passionate kiss at the station, then, they left the airship docks and entered the city. Tonight was going to be amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And our favorite couple is finally off to a night full of happiness, fluff, and (of course) more intimate activities in the end. I still think it is little short of a miracle that the two girls haven't ravaged each other on the airship already. However, the night is still young. Let's see if Ruby and Weiss can keep their composure until they finally arrive at the hotel.
> 
> I have no idea when the next chapter will be finished, though... I'm pretty sure it'll be pretty difficult to write since I have to think about jokes for the cabaret show and weapons for Ruby to test out. But then again, we want their date to be as detailed and descriptive as possible, don't you agree? Our White Rose couple deserves a little bit of fun before the drama and angst start again later in this story.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments. This fic is still pretty new so I want your opinion on the pacing, the character depictions, and pretty much everything else. It would be a shame if the sequel won't surpass the first part, after all, since I'm always aiming for improvements. That said, stay tuned for the next chapter when the real date night is going to start. See ya there, pals!


	4. An Amazing Evening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Date night (for real this time)! Ruby and Weiss are about to experience an amazing evening (if you haven't read the title^^) full of entertainment, tasty food, and fluffy moments. And everything will be accompanied by their urge to rip each other's clothes off already. Okay, that's probably an exaggeration, but you get the idea. Oh, boy... there's so much we can look forward to.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Oh my gosh!", Ruby exclaimed happily in front of the small theater, "We're gonna watch a comedy show? I thought this stuff was _beneath your dignity_." The last part was spoken with a giggle to clarify that she was only joking.

"Well, technically, it's a cabaret show.", Weiss explained, "But it's something in that direction."

"What's the difference?", the crimson-haired girl asked a bit confused.

"You see...", the heiress began, "Comedy normally aims for quick laughs: One-liners, jokes, short and funny stories. A cabaret show is a bit more complex. There's usually more than one performer so the stories told are more like a little play. While it aims to be funny and entertaining as well, the _jokes_ are more sophisticated and not as light-hearted as in a simple comedy show. The topics dealt with are often political or social issues and even though the cabaret artists hate on them in an amusing way, it is also meant to be very thought-provoking."

"That sounds like _funny_ lectures.", Ruby sighed with a small pout, "Weiss, be honest: Are you trying to trick me into learning something in my free time?"

"Don't worry, Rose Petal. You'll like it.", the white-haired girl reassured her girlfriend, "I tried to pick a show that isn't too controversial and lecturing. Even I am fed up with studying sometimes."

"Wow... I'm really rubbing off on you.", the crimsonette mentioned with a grin, "But then again, I guess you're rubbing off on me as well. Which is a good thing, of course."

"Well, a proper education and work ethics are important, after all. But sometimes it is just as important to relax.", Weiss said and added with a small giggle, "Otherwise, _studying_ really becomes a contraction of _student dying_."

"Was that a Yang-joke?", Ruby asked surprised and raised one of her raven eyebrows.

"Umm... n-no.", the heiress quickly responded (or lied, to be more precise), "A-anyway... let's go inside. The show's gonna start soon."

* * *

Even though Weiss had said that the cabaret show would be pretty different from stand-up comedy, the crimsonette was still able to enjoy herself to a great degree. Admittedly, the jokes weren't as direct as she was used to but incredibly funny nonetheless. She could even appreciate the more thought-provoking statements about political or social issues since she knew it was just the artists' way to try and make the world a better place. Her own duty as a future Huntress was ultimately the same, after all.

The white-haired girl was pretty glad that she had made the right choice to visit this show – something they both could take pleasure in. In her opinion, a good cabaret show was a thousand times better than some comedian telling everybody that if you would ask a woman for a cordless screwdriver, she would at least look into her purse before she answered _No_... or _Yes_. But then again, if it would make her Rose Petal happy, Weiss could endure an hour of flat and tasteless jokes as well. Her girlfriend's sister had toughened her up against those a long time ago anyway.

But then again, since the heiress had chosen a pretty light cabaret show, she wasn't spared from some pretty corny jokes. However, these were probably the ones Ruby liked best. Especially those about the academies since she could identify with them.

The _play_ was comprised of two cabaret artists, one smart and one kinda dumb... well, street-smart was probably the better term. Nevertheless, there was a blonde woman who told some important stuff and a black-haired man who tried to ridicule everything she said – besides the times he also had an important statement to make.

"Don't you think it is kind of irresponsible to teach kids how to handle deadly weapons without providing them with the most basic education? Language, art, math, science?", the woman asked disdainfully, "I mean, when does combat school for future Huntsmen and Huntresses even start? At age twelve? Thirteen?"

"Well, I guess they are educated in the basic stuff to at least some degree... But you don't need to know the binomial formulas or imaginary numbers to slay Grimm.", the guy answered matter-of-factly, "I mean, the last time I encountered a Beowolf, it didn't want to discuss any of Shadespeare's works or plays... it tried to fucking eat me!"

Even though the joke was pretty flat, it made the audience laugh. Needless to say, everyone knew that Huntsmen or Huntresses weren't just dumb brutes – however, it was obvious that they weren't rocket scientists, either.

Weiss took a little offense to the artists' banter, though. While she knew that normal people got a better common education in high school or college, Beacon Academy taught them the basics of art and science as well. But then again, she had to admit that a couple of things they had to learn actually weren't very useful for them as future Grimm slayers, and it was obvious that the teachers didn't focus on those because of it.

"You have a point there...", the woman said thoughtfully, "Nevertheless, Huntsmen and Huntresses carry a lot of responsibility to society. And I'm kinda reluctant to entrust my life to someone who, and sorry for exaggerating, doesn't even know how to properly multiply."

"Have you ever visited one of the advanced academies?", the dude asked, "I mean, I'm no expert but I'd like to say that if you stuff a bunch of horny teenagers into mixed dorms, they learn a lot about _multiplying_."

"That's not what I meant, you idiot!", the blonde groaned in exasperation.

Of course, this joke was a laugh as well. Ruby and Weiss giggled, too. However, they couldn't prevent a faint blush from appearing on their cheeks. They knew firsthand that what the cabaret artist had said was true, after all. But then again, it was a lot more difficult to actually find the time and place to... do this kind of stuff. That was one of the main reasons they were sitting here at the moment.

The play covered a couple of other topics as well: from Dust mining to governmental issues. Those two themes consisted of a lot of Atlas bashing but the heiress had to agree with a lot of things that were mentioned. However, the other kingdoms got their comeuppance as well. Mistral's art and cuisine, Vale's plainness and lack of culture, or Vacuo's work ethics: no matter was minced.

Needless to say, the artists only joked about most of these stereotypes to make clear that they were pretty much false and stupid – but it was incredibly amusing, nonetheless.

* * *

"Okay, I have to admit: For some kind of lecture, it was pretty funny.", Ruby chirped, clinging to her girlfriend's arm while they left the theater, "Do you think it would make Oobleck's lectures bearable if he'd try to incorporate some of these _sophisticated jokes_ , as you called them?"

"Ruby, Doctor Oobleck's history lectures are incredibly important.", Weiss responded, trying to sound stern, "If we can't learn from the past, we're destined to repeat it. And I'm absolutely sure...", she tried to keep her composure but couldn't suppress a giggle in the end, "...that no amount of cabaret or comedy could possibly prevent us from falling asleep sometimes. That's why I always drink an extra cup of coffee before his lecture."

"Thought so...", the crimson-haired girl nodded with a grin.

"Don't get me wrong. The history lessons we have to attend to are crucial if we want to succeed as future Huntresses.", the heiress quickly added, suddenly being the dedicated student she truly was again, "But on the other hand... sometimes I assume that Doctor Oobleck likes his own voice almost as much as Professor Port does. I mean, the reasons, strategies, and outcome of some small skirmish between Vale and Mistral during the Great War should be more than enough information. No need to tell us about an anecdote how one of the generals came up with a formation while watching dandelions in the wind... and filling about half an hour with it. Which is about two hours for people with a normal speaking tempo."

"Oh my gosh... is it even possible to love you more than I do right now?", Ruby asked with dreamy eyes.

"Seriously: Just tell us the results and the counter strategy that could've avoided everything.", Weiss continued with a sigh, "Maybe even some improvements on the weaponry-side if it's important."

"It IS possible!", the younger girl literally squealed and jumped into her girlfriend's arms to give her a passionate kiss. If the couple wouldn't have been walking pretty slowly, they would've definitely tumbled over.

"Calm down, Ruby.", the heiress said and steadied herself and the crimsonette so they wouldn't fall down, "No need to get too excited just because I made a comment about one of your favorite topics. We'll have enough time to talk about weapons and everything related to it tonight. Promise."

"R-really?!", Ruby stammered and her eyes went cartoonishly large (well, larger than they already were), "Does it have to do something with the stuff you've planned for tonight?! Tellmetellmetellme!!!"

"Not a chance.", Weiss responded and wriggled herself out of the crimsonette's sudden bear hug, "You'll find out soon enough. But first, I think we should grab a bite to eat."

As fate would have it, the steak house the white-haired girl had chosen was pretty close to the theater... and they were already there. The pretty obvious name _The Thrill Grill_ made it clear what kind of cuisine would await Ruby in there. The younger girl's eyes immediately doubled in size (again).

"You really chose this place for our dinner?", the scythe-wielder asked in joy and disbelief, "You're really the bestest girlfriend ever!"

"Do you know this place?", Weiss asked a bit confused.

"Of course I do!", Ruby cheered, "It's a pretty famous chain... well, at least in this part of Vale. Okay, in the more rural areas, that is."

"I had no idea...", the heiress responded. She had just picked a place that was serving mostly rustic cuisine which they hadn't visited yet and had gone with the reviews.

"I didn't know that we're having a _Thrill Grill_ here in the capital.", the crimsonette rambled on, "Yang, Dad and I must've been to ours in Patch about a gazillion times."

'So much about a fancy steak house...', Weiss grumbled inwardly but quickly dismissed the thought, 'I should've checked this place more thoroughly before booking a table. But then again, since the reviews were incredibly good and the prices are in the range of what you'd expect from a good restaurant, I guess everything is alright. I even needed to make a reservation, after all. And just because a place like this exists in Patch, it doesn't automatically mean that it is a run-of-the-mill establishment. Come on, Weiss. You wanted to work on your prejudice, so stop assuming the worst before you've even gotten to know this restaurant.'

"Everything alright?", Ruby suddenly asked and shook her girlfriend out of her trance, "What are you thinking about, Snowflake?"

"I was just wondering...", the white-haired girl admitted, "I thought I was booking a table in a pretty fancy steak house but since I know little to nothing about these places, I just went with one we hadn't visited yet and that had the best reviews."

"Best reviews for good reason.", the crimsonette explained, "It might be a chain, but this restaurant is amazing. Our dad even got his photo on the _Wall of Suffering_ back in Patch for eating a four-pound steak in less than thirty minutes... fries included!"

"That... doesn't really silence my concerns.", the heiress sighed. Of course, she was glad that her girlfriend liked this place... but she was hoping for an upscale restaurant where she could enjoy the food as well.

Again, she berated herself for already assuming the worst.

"You'll see for yourself. It's great in there.", the younger girl said and gave Weiss a comforting smile, apparently able to read her mind, "Even for people as picky as you."

"I'm not _that_ picky.", the heiress clarified... but added, "...anymore."

"That's why you're going to enjoy this place almost as much as I do.", the crimsonette cheered, "I, personally, recommend the spare ribs with coleslaw. The barbecue sauce is amazing. But pick the regular one. The spicier stuff is going to burn a hole into your tongue if you're not used to it."

'What have I gotten myself into?', the white-haired girl worried.

* * *

"That was... surprisingly tasty.", Weiss admitted after she and her girlfriend had left the restaurant.

Admittedly, they had been pretty much overdressed for a place like this – and it had definitely been a Herculean task to eat spare ribs without getting a white dress dirty – but the food had been as great as the crimson-haired girl had promised.

"Told you so.", Ruby said with a big grin and rubbed her belly, "Just because a place isn't _fancy_ doesn't mean it isn't good."

"I'll remember that from now on.", the heiress responded and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss to the cheek.

"Anyway... now that I'm all stuffed, I need some postpren... pran... umm, after-dinner activity.", the crimson-haired girl exclaimed and added a little teasingly, "I hope you've planned something in that direction as well, Snowflake."

"Oh, don't worry.", Weiss said with a wide grin, "I have planned exactly what you need right now."

"So we're finally going to the hotel?", Ruby asked, her tone a mixture of playful sarcasm... and slight hope.

"No, you dolt. We're far from done with our date.", the heiress explained, "It's still early, after all. After the restaurant, I've planned to... h-hold on a minute! Not a chance, Rose Petal."

"It was worth a shot.", the younger girl responded with a shrug.

"Do you really want to ruin the biggest surprise I have in stock for you?". Weiss asked, "The one I spend the most time thinking about and even more time to arrange it?"

"Of course I do!", the crimsonette practically yelled, "You should know this by now! I'm betting you a billion Lien that, in some ancient, long since forgotten language, the word for _Ruby_ is the antonym of the word for _patience_."

"Well, I'm no philologist... but I guess you could be right about this.", the white-haired girl said with a smirk and checked her Scroll, "Anyway, we should get going if we want to make it in time. The place we're going to visit now is a bit... out-of-town. Out of obvious reasons which I can't tell you about at the moment."

"So we're going to have to walk out of town for your next date activity?", Ruby asked confused, "Admittedly, Vale's not Atlas... but the city is still pretty huge, y'know?"

"Well, _you_ wanted a nice postprandial walk, if I recall correctly.", Weiss responded with a grin but added the moment she saw her girlfriend's concerned look, "But don't worry. We're taking the bus. I've downloaded its schedule to my Scroll beforehand so we could reach our next destination pretty easily."

"Ohhh... more public transport.", the crimsonette said in a seductive tone of voice, "I _really_ hope I can keep my hands or... other things to myself this time."

"Ruby... seriously.", the heiress sighed, "Even my restraint has its limits. If you're going to try anything funny on the bus, we'll both end up in jail. And that's a promise."

"Do you think it'd be worth it?", Ruby asked with a grin, "And answer honestly."

"That's not the point here...", Weiss grumbled and her girlfriend's grin grew even wider, "Let's just head to the station or we're going to miss our bus. Maybe we'll have enough time left to stop by the public swimming pool so I can take a cold shower." Of course, the last part was just a joke. The pool was closed – it was winter, after all. However, the crimsonette interpreted the heiress' statement a little differently.

"A shower is a great idea!", she chirped, "Can I joi..."

"NO, you dolt!", the white-haired girl interrupted her quickly and stormed off to the bus stop. Ruby followed her, still grinning from ear to ear. However, she quickly noticed that her teasing was backfiring a bit... and moist panties would definitely be incredibly unpleasant during a cold winter night.

'Let's hope the next activity Weiss has planned will distract me a little...', she thought while trying to think about anything but the swaying hips and perfect ass hidden by her girlfriend's white longline coat right now.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I never thought you could compress fire Dust that much.", Ruby yelled and pulled the trigger of the launcher she was holding at the moment again.

A few seconds later, a deafening boom echoed through the shooting range (barely weakened by the earmuffs she and her girlfriend were wearing) and another couple of dummies were pulverized. It was unknown to both girls how many the facility had in stock but, apparently, the crimsonette had made it her mission tonight to destroy every single one of them.

Weiss was incredibly happy that her girlfriend enjoyed the weapon testing so much. But she was probably a bit happier about the fact that they hadn't done anything stupid during the bus ride. The white-haired girl had even considered not sitting next to her girlfriend to prevent her (and herself) from trying something funny. Luckily, that hadn't been necessary – besides hand-holding and a couple of kisses, they had managed to control themselves this time.

Now they were here at the shooting range... and it was obvious that Ruby was having a blast – no pun intended.

"Did you see that, Snowflake?!", the crimsonette yelled enthusiastically at her girlfriend, "This thing is even better than the gun that fired these bouncing grenades. Do you think it is possible to put this technology into my sniper rounds?"

"Maybe in the future.", Weiss yelled back and wiped her safety goggles clean, "Most of the weapons we're testing are still in development, after all. So be careful, okay?"

"You're just saying this because the four-barreled shotgun loaded with gravity Dust sent me flying through the whole range.", Ruby groaned and rolled her eyes, "And it wasn't even my fault. It's just impossible to take a good combat stance in those stupid lady stilts."

"I'm wearing heels while fighting all the time.", the heiress shot back with a grin, "So stop with the excuses and watch this."

With these words, she raised her own gun, took aim, and fired two grenades strung together by a chain at a nearby dummy. The deadly projectile wrapped itself around its _throat_ , threatening to slice right through. Then, the white-haired girl pressed a button on the weapon and the doll practically vaporized. The process was accompanied by the crimsonette's joyous cheers... and Weiss was sure that her girlfriend already thought about adding a second barrel to her sniper scythe to make doing something like that possible as well.

The heiress had already seen a lot of weapon scribbles on the side of Ruby's lecture notes – blueprints, as the younger girl called them. And if Weiss wouldn't be absolutely sure that her girlfriend was a kind-hearted and righteous person, she would've been kind of worried. The crimsonette probably had enough ideas to provide a whole new generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses with an incredibly deadly and (after some rework) fully functioning arsenal.

The two girls were almost at the end of their, well, mostly Ruby's weapon testing. There was only one thing left they hadn't tried out yet. Something the crimsonette had saved up for the grand finale.

Another batch of dummies was carried in by the facility's conveyers. Of course, they weren't aware of the fate they were about to meet. And if they wouldn't have been made out of wood, cloth and scrap metal, Ruby (as kind-hearted as she was) would've probably felt sorry for them.

But they were... so she didn't.

"Urgh... this thing's heavy...", the crimsonette panted while she tried to don the huge harness to her upper body, "Could you help me with the belts, Snowflake?"

"Please promise me to not kill yourself.", Weiss sighed but complied and closed the straps of the huge weapon around Ruby's shoulders and lower back, nonetheless.

"Don't worry. I've read the instructions.", Ruby responded, "Okay... I skimmed through... But then again, how difficult can it be to operate this thing? It's just a weapon, after all. You aim and pull the trigger, right?"

"This thing is a highly experimental... well, I guess _flamethrower_ is an incredibly small word for this abomination.", the heiress sighed, "The working title of this thing most certainly contains the word _Melter_ for a reason."

"As long as you stay away from the cone of fire, you'll be fine. And I'm protected by some kind of cooling system... at least something like that was written in the pamphlet.", the younger girl explained and added with a grin, "And if this thing burns my dress to ashes, then we can at least save a few minutes during our... _late-night_ activities." With these words, she waddled into position, weighed down by the roughly forty kilograms of weapon strapped to her body at the moment.

"It would be a shame to waste such a lovely dress on it.", Weiss said and took a bit of safety distance, "And to rob me of the fun to strip you to reveal this amazing body of yours." The last part was spoken a bit quieter but Ruby heard it nonetheless.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful.", the crimsonette chirped, "You'll get your complete _Ruby-unboxing_ experience tonight."

Then, she aimed the huge cannon mounted to the harness at the dummies and grabbed the trigger, which was more like a large handle.

"Well... here goes nothing.", she concluded... and pulled it.

Even though Weiss was standing a few yards away from her girlfriend, she still felt the searing heat on her face while the weapon unfolded its cataclysmic potential. A huge cone, not fire but something way more destructive (maybe plasma?), burst from the flamethrower's tip and burned everything it hit into ashes. Not only were the dummies reduced to nothing but dust, the hip-high safety barriers that separated the two girls from the conveyers started to melt as well. Apparently, the weapon Ruby was testing at the moment lived up to its working title.

The crimsonette's dress didn't burn down while using this flamethrower abomination – but she'd definitely need a shower afterwards. Fortunately, there were sanitation facilities within the weapon testing range. However, the younger girl knew that it was probably futile to ask her girlfriend to join her again.

Wait... why was she thinking about sex while she was testing an awesome weapon? Had her priorities changed that much? Okay, trying out a couple of cool stuff at an experimental weapon facility was pretty awesome. But then again, kissing her way down the heiress' body, from her lips over her neck to her collarbone, across the valley of her beautiful breasts, over her stomach until she finally reached...

Damn it... they needed their private room back. That way, they could get rid of this weird, sexual frustration easily and concentrate on the more important things in life. Not that making love to her Snowflake wasn't incredibly important, if not crucial, to the crimsonette and their relationship... but, well, the possibility of taking care of their urges whenever they wanted would definitely help them to focus on other things during the day.

The destructive cone of the huge flamethrower harness slowly became smaller and smaller and finally died out completely. Ruby engaged the safety of the weapon and examined her handiwork. Besides the lower part of their posts, nothing was left of the dummies. The safety barriers smoldered as well and were a little deformed, nothing that a few hammer blows couldn't fix, but still... Another two or three shots and the metal would probably be liquid.

"Holy quadruple chocolate chip cookies with sprinkles, marshmallows and peanut butter in the dough!", the younger girl exclaimed, "We need about five of these things and a long weekend and we could make Atlas look like Vacuo."

"I know you're just exaggerating...", Weiss said in astonishment, "But if there's a _somewhat_ handheld weapon that could come close to make it possible, it would be that thing."

"I know, right?", Ruby chirped, "But... that was the last one we got to test, wasn't it?"

"Yup.", the heiress responded, "And we were even a bit faster than I thought..."

"Does that mean we can play around with this stuff for a little longer?", the crimson-haired girl asked hopefully and added with feigned anger, "I want to take my revenge on that shotgun."

"Unfortunately, we still have a tight schedule.", Weiss explained and checked her Scroll to confirm her worries, "If we want to make it to the next activity in time, we should get going in about half an hour. And we still need to take a shower. I have dust all over my face and dummy remains in my hair."

With these words, she dusted her dress off. Luckily, it got (almost) completely clean again. Why hadn't she thought about some extra clothes or at least some disposable protective clothing, she wondered.

"I guess it's pretty much pointless to ask if we can shower together, am I right?", the crimsonette said, already knowing the answer.

"Exactly.", her girlfriend responded, even though she couldn't help but at least think it over (How many times had she been doing this today already?), "Now let's get this over with so we can move on."

'The sooner we're done with this date, the sooner I can take everything this simply perfect girl is willing to give me.', she added mentally before she managed to shake the picture of a naked, soaped Ruby inside a steamy shower cabin out of her mind completely.

* * *

They quickly took a shower (separately) and met outside the testing facility again.

"Okay, Rose Petal. We're almost done.", Weiss explained, "All that's left to do is to... get us into the right mood before we... well, you know."

"Pants-off dance-off?", Ruby asked with a grin.

"I know you're kinda looking up to your sister... even though I still have no idea why.", the heiress sighed, "But could you at least stop using her idioms for any kind of intimate activities?"

"What about _parking the beef bus in tuna town_ , _locking legs and swapping gravy_ , or _tripping down the mine shaft_?", the crimson-haired girl responded teasingly.

"Ruby... you're giving me a de-rection.", Weiss sighed again, "Do you really want that just before we're about to make love to each other?"

"Well...", Ruby said, stepped close to her girlfriend, and whispered into her ear, "All I have to do to correct that is telling you that my cute, little pussy is trembling and aching for your..."

"Y-yeah... I get your point.", the white-haired girl quickly responded and turned away, trying to hide her heavy blush, "But what I had in mind to get into the right mood doesn't involve dirty talk. It's a bit more... romantic."

"That's fine with me as well.", the crimsonette agreed, "I like the cute stuff way better than this kinky business anyway. Lead the way, Snowflake. If what you've planned is as romantic as I think, then I'm going to kiss and cuddle you to death."

"That's what I'm hoping for.", Weiss responded with a loving smile.

'That's the way I want to leave this world someday anyway...', she added in thought and her grin grew a bit wider.

* * *

The harbor tour went exactly as Weiss had planned. Needless to say, it was incredibly cold out on the sea – therefore, Ruby was seeking shelter inside the heiress' coat. It was nice to be so close to each other while ogling the moon and gazing stars. They were far enough away from the city that its light pollution didn't interfere with the amazing view anymore.

"Do you ever wonder if there's life out there?", Ruby suddenly asked and shook Weiss out of her thoughts.

"Probably...", the heiress pondered, a bit taken aback by her girlfriend's sudden train of thought, "Why are you asking?"

"Just curious.", the younger girl responded and snuggled up to her lover a little closer, "But you have to admit that it would be pretty cool to encounter some aliens... as long as they don't want to annihilate us like in those weird sci-fi movies Yang likes to watch."

"I guess you're adorable enough to make friends with them if they would come to visit us.", Weiss said with a grin and gently kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Maybe...", the crimsonette pondered with a grin, "But if those aliens were about to harm you, or anyone else of my friends, I'd kick their butts to wherever they'd come from."

"And I'd have your back.", the white-haired girl replied, "But then again... is it really important to you to encounter extraterrestrial life someday?"

"To be honest, I actually don't care.", Ruby said and turned around inside of the heiress' long coat's embrace until she faced her girlfriend, "Because all I want is right in front of me."

With these words, she closed the small gap between them and gave her girlfriend a passionate kiss. Weiss quickly returned it and embraced the younger girl, watching out to wrap her coat around both of them in the process. The heiress had long since stopped wondering how her Rose Petal's train of thought could travel from talking about aliens to locking lips with her. She didn't mind, either. All that mattered right now was the sweet taste of the crimsonette's lips and saliva... and the eager tongue that was invading her mouth right now.

She would never get tired of this, that was for sure... even if she were about to live a thousand years. And, as if their Auras were touching at the moment as well, the white-haired girl kinda knew that her Rose Petal had the exact same thought right now.

"This harbor tour is a really great finish for this evening, you know.", Ruby mentioned after they had parted and she had turned around again to continue watching the street of moonlight on the water.

"You mean, before the _actual_ great finish, am I right?", Weiss asked seductively and embraced her girlfriend again. However, this time her hands were a bit more adventurous and while one of them massaged the younger girl's thigh, the other one went up to caress the curve of her breast above her dress.

"You know me so well.", Ruby purred and wriggled her behind against her girlfriend's crotch in the most seductive way possible.

"I thought so.", the heiress mentioned, "Lucky for you, we're about to return to the harbor..."

"Hmm... I like where this is going.", the crimsonette said in a sultry tone of voice.

"I hope you can contain yourself during the bus ride one last time.", Weiss responded with a loving smile, "That's all I'm asking... because once the door to our hotel room has fallen shut, I'm going to eat you alive."

"I can live with that... barely, considering the wait, but I'll manage...", Ruby responded, turned her head and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

Both girls were as happy as can be. They had been on an absolutely awesome date, after all: Entertainment, food, and romance. But now, their amazing night was about to come to an end. All that was left was the _fireworks_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what you're thinking (leave a comment and tell me, please), but I'd say the date was a huge success. Jokes, food, explosions, topped off with an incredibly fluffy moment in the end – everything a good RWBY-episode needs as well. I could even incorporate some teasing between those two lovable dolts. Even though they're a couple that would die for each other (proven many times in the prequel) in this setting, I guess they'll always be Ruby and Weiss to some degree.
> 
> I guess what I'm trying to say is that writing this chapter was a whole lot of fun. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed coming up with it. If you have something to add or improvement suggestions, feel free to leave a comment – stay polite, even if you think the chapter was bad, though.
> 
> By the way, I'm incredibly sorry I didn't incorporate very original weapons. Those who played Bulletstorm definitely agree, am I right? I had a couple of cool ideas (that's a promise) but I couldn't bring myself to waste them on this short weapon testing scene. The really awesome stuff should be wielded by the characters I come up with in the future and should get a bit more screen time, don't you think?
> 
> What's left to say? Well, as always, stay tuned for the next chapter. And since we all know what's going to happen, I hope you're anticipating it as much as I do. See ya there!


	5. ...Topped off by an Amazing Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... I'm finally back in action. Sorry about posting nothing in a while, but I had been busy moving, assembling furniture (the kitchen had been a real pain), unpacking my stuff, and getting used to working at the office instead of from home. But now that I'm finally fully settled, I'm pretty sure I have some more time to write again.
> 
> Anyway, back to the story: Our two favorite dolts had been on an amazing date, however, the evening is now over. All that's left of their time together is waiting for them in their hotel room. And, as we all know by now, Ruby and Weiss are about to end it with a bang (pun fully intended). Enjoy!

Weiss had accomplished many hard tasks in her life so far. She had survived a sad and lonely childhood, topped off by living under the thumb of an abusive father. She had managed to keep her sanity despite a cruel Dust experiment that had left her with incredibly weird anatomy – she could even accept herself and her strange body now (even though Ruby deserved most of the credit for that...). She had fought an incredible amount of giant monsters, some of them mutated, had written a twenty-page essay about Ursai migration behavior in a single night, and had survived a night out drinking with Yang.

However, at the moment, the heiress was probably facing the most difficult task in her young life so far: Trying to unlock the door to a hotel room while her girlfriend's fervorous hands and lips clung to her with everything they had.

"R-ruby... can you _please_ contain yourself for about ten seconds so I can fit this stupid key into this stupid lock?", the white-haired girl demanded while turning her head away to avoid her girlfriend chewing on her lips any further.

"You're not going to like the answer to this question, my cute, little Snowflake.", the crimsonette responded before she buried her head and lips into the crook of Weiss' neck again. She said another thing or two to the heiress after doing so (something about key and lock, most certainly a sexual innuendo), but the white-haired girl couldn't understand her muffled explanations completely since they were accompanied by countless kisses and licks to her skin.

Weiss quickly considered her remaining options. She and Ruby were pretty much Huntresses already, even though their training wasn't over yet. Breaking down a door would most certainly be an easy task if she utilized her Semblance... and she could easily repay the hotel for the damage. That way, she didn't need to be separated from her Rose Petal for one second and they would still be able to enter their room. But just before her lust-addled mind could convince her that this incredibly stupid thought was a good idea, the key finally found its way into the lock.

The young couple quickly stumbled into the room and Ruby expertly kicked the door shut without stopping to suckle on her girlfriend's neck. The heiress' long coat was discarded almost immediately after they had their privacy. The crimsonette quickly searched for any buttons or zippers on her lover's dress to open them... and if she wouldn't find anything in that direction soon, she would probably just tear it apart. She knew that she was definitely lacking the money to replace it but she could at least apologize for the damage tomorrow... or maybe during the night already...

However, Weiss stopped her advances.

"R-ruby... calm down.", the heiress whispered, "I know you want to skip straight to the main event. I want to, too. But... don't you think we should take our time and _really_ enjoy our last date activity? We do have all night, after all."

"Why do you always have to be the voice of reason in our relationship?", the crimson-haired girl whined, "I know that we should take things slower, take a shower first... and then concentrate on making this night magical for both of us. I want that as well. But I also want to pounce on you right now, tackle you onto the bed, rip our clothes off, and ride you until sunrise. I'm pretty torn at the moment, Snowflake."

"In order to protect our dresses' integrity and wash the salty sea air from our bodies, we should go with the first option.", Weiss said, "Even though the second one is pretty appealing as well. But we have to get a hold of our desires... at least for another couple of minutes, that is."

"Your little friend approves of the second option, though.", Ruby giggled and both girls' gazes went down to the now pretty obvious (because very large) tent that the heiress' dress was showing off at the moment.

"W-we'll stick with the first option, though.", Weiss quickly responded while blushing furiously, "Y-you go ahead. And I... I'll meditate for the time being. And I'll think about classes, homework, and chores... and the prospect of gutting fish during our next date. Or really anything besides you... and what we're about to do soon."

"How about we shower together?", Ruby suggested, "I mean, it's not our dorm room. We can do whatever we want in here."

"As much as I'd love that... it would ruin my last surprise.", the white-haired girl explained, "So... go ahead and take a shower, Rose Petal... and I'll prepare everything."

"Okay.", the crimsonette said a little disappointed, yet, she gave Weiss a loving smile, "See ya in a bit."

With these words, the younger girl left for the bathroom.

'Well... time for the finishing touches.', Weiss thought to herself and went for a small closet, hoping that the staff had prepared everything accordingly.

* * *

"Whew... all nice and clean.", Ruby chirped the moment she exited the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel, "The shower is... all... yo..."

The younger girl's cheerful speak stopped immediately the moment she saw the bedroom.

There were lit candles all over the place, and incredibly soft, beautiful, and romantic music was playing from somewhere. The way from the bathroom door towards the bed was sprinkled with rose petals and even on the bed were said crimson leaves scattered around. On the foot of said bed sat Weiss, wrapped in just a towel as well, and looking immaculately clean. Apparently, she had washed herself the old-fashioned way to not spoil the surprise.

And, of course, Ruby noticed her loving smile, before the white-haired girl stood up, grabbed two glasses of what the crimsonette thought was probably champagne from the nightstand (there was a single strawberry in each of them), and approached her.

"My final surprise on our date night, my beautiful Rose Petal.", Weiss whispered tenderly, "I know it might be a bit old-fashioned but I wanted to show you how much..."

She couldn't even finish her sentence before Ruby dashed towards her, wrapped her arms around her, and pressed her lips to the white-haired girl's own. It was a miracle that Weiss was able to avoid spilling the champagne while standing such a _ferocious_ attack. However, she managed... and she immediately pushed her tongue into the crimsonette's mouth for about five seconds before pulling away again.

"Easy there, Ruby... remember, we have all night.", the heiress panted, trying to recover from the passionate kiss while her cheeks went from crimson to just pink again, "I just wanted to show you how much I love you... and how much I appreciate it that you're fine with... someone like _me_."

"Please stop being so self-conscious about your... extra.", Ruby sighed and planted another kiss to Weiss' lips, "I know we won't shout it from the rooftops that the Schnee-heiress is _dicking_ a peasant like me. But when it's just us... or our team, or our friends... you're not someone with some weird kind of anatomy change-thingy. You're _my_ girlfriend. The only one I ever felt attached to. There are no boys, no girls, no nobody... only you."

"I know...", Weiss sighed, "But I'm still..."

"No buts, no cuts, no coconuts!", the crimsonette quickly intervened, "I never cared about dicks, I never cared about breasts or pussy. I was pretty much asexual because I never even cared about this kind of stuff. I would, most certainly, never be interested in anyone... besides my scythe, that is. But then I met you. And everything in my whole world was flipped upside down. It's not about the gender, or genitals, or whatever. The moment I saw you at the cliffs... okay, the moment after we finally got along... Or the moment we finally became friends... I only wanted you. No matter what's in your pants, no matter what you were hiding from me, and even after I found out about your... extra... I only wanted..."

The younger girl's ramblings were quickly interrupted by her girlfriend who softly kissed her again.

"I guess what I was trying to say is... that I'm _Weiss_ -sexual.", Ruby concluded her little speech after they had separated again.

"And I'm _Ruby_ -sexual.", the heiress responded and rested her forehead against her girlfriend's. She wanted to put her arms around the crimsonette as well but then she noticed that she was still holding the two glasses of champagne.

"Oh, umm... here's your drink.", Weiss quickly said and offered her girlfriend the flute, "I'd like to raise a toast."

"Why so formal so suddenly?", Ruby asked with a smile and took the champagne, but then, all of a sudden, her eyes went wide, "Oh my gosh... a-are you trying to..." She quickly checked her glass thoroughly. Of course, it was obvious to Weiss what she was looking for.

"Don't freak out.", the heiress tried to calm her girlfriend down with a grin, "I'm not going to propose to you... this time, that is.", but then, her tone of voice shifted, "I... I just wanted to tell you how much it means to me that we're together. How happy you make me... ever since this fateful night in our dorm room when Blake and Yang had been away on their mission. You're responsible for the person I am today, a person I can finally look into the eye in the mirror... and smile. After all, I know how I can be sometimes, even though I'm trying to better myself. But... if a nice, pure, absolutely amazing girl like you was able to fall in love with me... then how bad can I be, even though this little voice in my head still tries to tell me otherwise."

"I've been much worse than anyone can ever be.", the crimsonette responded softly, trying to soothe her girlfriend whose eyes had become a little moist at the end of her speech, "When I was infected with this... Grimm-stuff... I did a couple of absolutely horrible things. Yet, you stuck with me... and forgave me for everything. It was your unconditional love that kept me safe and sane during that time, Snowflake. So if anyone tries to tell you that you aren't wonderful, caring, and loving – even if it's your own mind – just tell them to bugger off."

"I guess you're right...", Weiss said and a small smile crept to her lips again, "I _am_ pretty amazing, huh?"

"How about we finish our drinks and you show me just _how_ amazing you are?", Ruby asked seductively.

"Sounds like a good plan to me.", the heiress said softly.

"Well, I'm the leader. That's my job.", the younger girl responded, "But... I'm pretty sure I'm good at other... _jobs_ , too." The last part of her sentence was accompanied by a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Shut up and kiss me, you dolt.", Weiss giggled and pulled her girlfriend close again.

* * *

The young couple quickly finished their small glasses of champagne. Well, as quickly as they could, that is. They still needed at least a quarter of an hour to do so since they spent most of the time cuddling and kissing each other, using only the little breaks in between to take a sip. However, their resistance was crumbling and, after the aforementioned fifteen minutes, Ruby couldn't take it anymore.

"T-time's up, Snowflake.", the younger girl panted after an especially heated kiss and unceremoniously downed the rest of her champagne, "Chug it or leave it. But I need you NOW!"

Weiss quickly considered her options (again). She could just do as her girlfriend had told her... but that would be a bit plebeian – they were drinking expensive champagne, after all. She could take things slow, however, that would probably mean another ten or fifteen minutes before she and Ruby could finally... okay, that idea was off the table. But then it suddenly hit her: She could just combine something unladylike with something romantic.

The heiress quickly downed her champagne... but she didn't chug the strawberry. Instead, she kept it between her teeth until she swallowed the final drops of alcohol and offered it to her girlfriend with a seductive smile and half-lidded eyes. Needless to say, Ruby immediately understood and tackled the heiress onto the bed. Weiss had barely time to put her glass away. She succeeded, though – but it was a close one.

Their bed – Ruby had her own, but that one would definitely stay cold tonight – was soon the stage of a heated, strawberry-flavored kiss. Once the fruit was shared and devoured by both horny girls, they quickly shoved each other's tongues into a mouth that wasn't their own. For now, the crimsonette and the white-haired girl were laying side by side... but that would change sooner or later. Well, sooner _than_ later, that is. And, of course, it ended how it always did.

Weiss was a strong, prideful, and independent woman. She was about to become one of the greatest, most skilled Huntresses that had ever graduated from Beacon. She had attended a mission that would've been a hard task for full-fledged Huntspeople, had fought a literal army of mutated Grimm, and had been victorious in the end.

However, she was just putty in Ruby's hands. The weight that was suddenly straddling her waist was proof of that.

"Well... I hope you're ready for me, Snowflake.", the younger girl whispered seductively while she mounted her girlfriend, "Because I won't _and_ can't stop anymore, even if you aren't."

"I'm as ready as can be, Rose Petal.", Weiss responded softly.

"I can see... and feel that.", Ruby said and her gaze went down her girlfriend's towel-clad body.

From Weiss' crotch (where the crimsonette's lap rested on at the moment) to her sternum, both girls could see a very distinctive bulge underneath the piece of cloth. Needless to say, Ruby already knew what price laid under her girlfriend's towel. The (comparatively) small, wet spot that stained the fabric just above the tip of the heiress' cock spoke volumes about her current state.

"Weeeiiissssss...", the crimsonette said in a sing-song voice, "Don't you think it is time for your... _Ruby-unboxing_ experience. I know that I'm just wearing a towel at the moment but..."

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence before the white-haired girl practically ripped the piece of cloth off of her girlfriend's body. Barely a second later, Weiss sat up and buried her head into the crook of Ruby's neck, sucking hard – not hard enough to hurt the younger girl, but definitely hard enough to leave a hickey. One of the heiress' hands immediately started to massage one of the crimsonette's full and shapely breasts while the other grabbed and squeezed her ass.

Obviously, all the love and lust Weiss had bottled up since they had stepped into the airship was finally and completely breaking loose. Gone was the calm and composed heiress of the Schnee Dust Company – a wild animal was in her place now... and this cute crimson-haired girl was about to fall prey to it.

Not that Ruby had anything against that – far from it. The moment she felt her girlfriend's lips and teeth on her neck and dainty hands on the more, well, _interesting_ parts of her body, she lost it as well. With a little bit of effort (since the two girls' forms were pretty much entangled), she managed to discard Weiss' towel as well before she returned the embrace and, of course, the hickey. The long-desired skin to skin contact immediately coaxed a moan out of the young couple.

"F-finally...", Ruby whimpered, her tone of voice a mixture of relief, bliss, and lust, "It feels like it has been a hundred years since we were this close the last time."

"Who cares...", Weiss responded and gave her girlfriend's perfect ass an affectionate squeeze, "All that matters right now is that this is finally happening."

"Agreed.", the crimsonette said and started to nibble and suckle on the heiress' earlobe while trying her best to grind their bodies together in order to stimulate the white-haired girl's member trapped in between. She was quickly rewarded with a huge spurt of precum that moistened the skin of her upper torso and the underside of her breasts.

Ruby was sure that Weiss had _grown_ a bit since their first sexual encounter, and that didn't refer to her height. She had measured her girlfriend's member once out of curiosity, but that had been a couple of days after they had gotten their own room due to the crimsonette's illness. At that time, the heiress' dick had been 12.8 inches long, but then again, that was a few months ago. Ruby was pretty sure her girlfriend had surpassed the 13-inch-mark now.

If the crimsonette wouldn't be so busy kissing every bit of Weiss' skin she could reach at the moment, she would've scolded herself for not bringing a measuring tape. On the other hand... they still had a lot of time for that later.

Both girls quickly stopped licking and nibbling on the other's neck and locked lips again. Barely a second later, their tongues continued where they had left off as well, starting to dance around each other with renewed vigor. Ruby's grinding got more intense, too – and soon enough, her whole stomach was slick with precum... and the base of the heiress' member (as well as her thighs) was coated in the crimsonette's juices.

They were almost trying to choke the other one with their tongues now. While the phrase _playing tonsil hockey_ was just an idiom, Ruby and Weiss were about to actually make it happen. By now, both of the heiress' hands were caressing and squeezing her girlfriend's butt cheeks, urging her on to press her dripping pussy even harder against her throbbing cock. Both girls' nipples were rock-hard and occasionally, well, frequently brushed against the other's. Every bit of friction sent electric shocks down their spines.

"It's not enough anymore, S-snowflake...", Ruby whispered between the passionate kisses, slowing down her grinding but not stopping completely, "Want to do something else? I... c-could suck you off. Or you could lick me... d-down there. Or we could... umm, just... s-skip to the main event."

"W-with main event, y-you mean...", Weiss asked, her breath hitching as well already.

"You taking your huge, th-throbbing dick and plunging it into my tight, little pussy.", the younger girl explained, adopting a seductive voice (she knew her girlfriend had a penchant for dirty talk), "Then, we're going to making love until sunrise... o-or until we pass out. Whatever comes first."

"D-don't you think we need a little more... p-preparation?", the white-haired girl responded, "O-or a little break?"

"Close already?", Ruby asked teasingly... but stopped her grinding, nonetheless.

"Well, w-we haven't done something like this in a while...", Weiss explained, blushing furiously, "If we... just _start_ now, out of the blue, I'll probably cum in three seconds... and about five gallons." Of course, this was just an exaggeration... but not overly so.

"So what? So far, I've almost always cum too when you filled me up.", the crimsonette whispered, "Additionally, I know that you've more than one round in your clip. So can you... pleeeaaase... just fuck me into a drooling, panting, barely conscious, and cum-bloated mess?" The last part was more or less a plea.

That was the final straw for the heiress.

* * *

So fast that Ruby almost thought her girlfriend had somehow stolen her Semblance, Weiss flipped her over and practically slammed her into the soft mattress. Barely a second later, she had spread the crimsonette's legs and almost drooled at the sight of her glistening pussy. She could even see a drop of the younger girl's sweet nectar running down her butt. The throbs of the white-haired girl's cock were almost painful now and it felt like another liter of blood rushed into it from wherever her body could spare it. It seemed like the colossal organ gained another half inch in length, as well as in girth, before the heiress finally pressed the precum-oozing tip to crimsonette's quivering entrance.

"Y-you asked for this, Rose Petal.", Weiss declared, her restraint and self-control finally completely abolished, "A-and you're not gonna leave this bed until you womb has swallowed the very last drop of my cum."

"If you keep me waiting any longer, I swear to every higher power I know that I...", Ruby began... but was quickly interrupted, "Hngh!"

Without another warning, the crimsonette's wet, silky folds were stretched in a way she hadn't felt for way, way too long. Her girlfriend's pulsating invader immediately went about six inches deep, much to Ruby's delight. The small bulge that was already visible on her abdomen was proof of their connection, and if the younger girl would've been a bit more flexible, she would've kissed it as a sign of utter affection. But then again, once the white-haired girl had crammed her full length into her snatch, the crimsonette was sure that she could make it happen. At least an _internal boobjob_ was pretty much possible... at the right angle, that is. Thank whatever higher power for the unnatural stretchiness Aura made possible.

Weiss was on cloud nine already. If she wouldn't fight back the urge to cum with all her might right now, she would've flooded her girlfriend's slit with the promised gallons of spunk already. The scalding hot and slippery wet confines, the loving contractions, the greedy sucking motions... everything within the crimsonette's body told her one thing: Impregnate me already, Snowflake!

Of course, since the younger girl took the pill, the heiress' swimmers wouldn't find an egg to ravish, but then again, Ruby's privates reacted the way they were biologically programmed to.

"Hngh... R-Ruby.", Weiss groaned, "Oh Dust, y-you're so tight."

"Well, y-you're not... exactly small, y'know.", Ruby responded between two hitched breaths, "A-and how come we have this conversation every single time we love each other?"

"S-sorry, it's just...", Weiss panted as she sunk a few inches deeper into her girlfriend until the tip of her cock softly kissed the crimsonette's cervix, "Sh-Shouldn't your folds be used to me by now?"

"Do you _r-really_ want me to be looser?", the crimsonette asked with a small, yet sweet smile.

"Oh my gosh, no.", the white-haired girl moaned and buried her head into Ruby's cleavage, enjoying the warmth and softness of these perfectly shaped mounds while toying with the hard nubs on top of them.

"Wh-what about your _three-seconds-forecast_ from earlier?", Ruby moaned, enjoying the attention her breasts were getting at the moment... as well as being filled to the brim and beyond with a humongous amount of dick.

"F-false report.", Weiss breathed and immediately started sucking on one of her girlfriend's erect nipples, "Even if it fries my brain... mmhh... I'm going to turn you into a drooling... *smooch*... quivering mess before I blow my load into your womb."

"Th-that would be in another three seconds.", the crimsonette whimpered in bliss, "C-close..."

"A-already?", the heiress managed to ask before she felt a pair of slender, yet toned legs wrap themselves around her waist. Barely a second later, Ruby pulled her as close as possible. Suddenly, Weiss felt a lot of odd sensation, every one of them immensely pleasurable. There was hot skin pressed against her crotch, an impossibly tight ring of muscles constricting the middle of her member, and neatly trimmed fingernails scraping across her back. Then, the velvety insides hugging every millimeter of her dick at the moment were sucking on it as if they would never be able to do it again.

Ruby had gone blind. She was pretty sure that her eyes were open, but all she saw was white... and a couple of weird, colorful spots and blurs dancing in front of her vision. But then again, she had barely any brain capacity left to worry about that – it was, most certainly, temporary anyway.

The moment the heiress' huge dick had pierced through her cervix and stretched her womb so perfectly, the younger girl was blessed with a mind-shattering orgasm. Even though she had crammed every single bit of cock flesh into her greedy snatch, she still tried to pull Weiss even closer, using hands, and legs, and every other part of her body that was currently available. Immediately, her insides milked the enormous intruder for everything it was worth. If Ruby wasn't so busy moaning and shaking at the moment, she would've ordered them to do so... luckily, they got the idea themselves. Right now, the crimsonette wanted nothing more than to feel the scalding hot love of her girlfriend pour into her and fill every nook and cranny of her insides. She awaited the warmth and pressure, the feeling of the heavy spurts against the back of her womb, the sensation of her belly swelling with all the virile cum Weiss was able to pump into her.

However, all of that never came.

Ruby needed a couple of minutes before she was able to see, hear, smell, and feel correctly again. But when her senses functioned properly, she noticed that everything that was currently occupying her womb was a lot of cock... and an already noticeable amount of precum. But the massive load she had been hoping for was missing. Her belly was still flat... well, besides the huge, very prominent bulge that began just below her navel and ended at the underside of her perky breasts. Every throb and pulse of the heiress' member was visible through the younger girl's stretched skin.

"Y-you didn't cum yet?", Ruby asked a little dumbfounded.

"W-well, either you're very easy to please... o-or I have a lot more self-control than I thought.", Weiss explained softly, her forehead resting against Ruby's while she tried to catch her breath.

"Is my... aren't you feeling good inside me anymore?", the crimson-haired girl whispered and averted her gaze.

At that statement, the heiress only raised an eyebrow. That couldn't be a serious question, could it?

"Ruby... I could've cum the second the tip of my cock touched your heavenly pussy...", Weiss explained and gave her girlfriend a quick but passionate kiss, "Wait, scratch that. I could've cum the moment you sat in my lap at the airship. If I wouldn't try to hold back the whole time being just near you, I would've died from dehydration long ago. But I want our... _special moments_ to last for as long as possible. Every minute, every second... I always beg for them to never end. If I cum, I'll get tired... and after a few rounds, I'll fall asleep. I don't want that... not yet, at least. Right now, I just want you. I love you, Ruby." She concluded her little speech with another soft, yet way longer lasting kiss.

"Well, you got me.", the crimsonette whispered tenderly after they had parted, "Sooo... what are you planning to do to me now?" She felt a powerful twitch of a foreign, yet well-known object inside of her the moment she had finished her sentence.

"Oh, I already have a couple of ideas.", Weiss responded, "And I'm pretty sure that all of them are to your liking."

"Do as you please, Snowflake.", Ruby said with a loving smile, "Right now, I'm at your mercy anyway."

"Never say or think that again, Rose Petal...", the heiress whispered, "This is _our_ time... not mine."

"But I owe you one.", the crimsonette said and bucked her hips against the white-haired girl's crotch (which coaxed a moan out of both girls), "So... just enjoy me, okay?"

"As if it had been any differently...", Weiss responded affectionately and gave Ruby another kiss.

* * *

Slowly and gently, the heiress started to move. Her thrusts were pretty short since she didn't want to slip out of the tight, loving confines of her girlfriend's womb... even though she was sure that the younger girl's cervix would do everything within its power to keep her dick lodged in there. So far, the ring of muscles had always reacted that way.

Again, Ruby felt a very familiar tingling in her center... even though she had had an orgasm just five minutes ago. Maybe she really was easy to please. However, the feeling it didn't progress as fast as the last time now. That still made the feeling incredibly pleasant.

The sound of the two girls moaning into each other's mouths, as well as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, soon drowned out the romantic music that was still playing. Not that Ruby and Weiss cared. They hadn't noticed the soft melodies anymore since the younger girl had tackled the heiress onto the bed to get her half of the strawberry... and, of course, out of other, less innocent reasons.

"Y-you can go faster.", Ruby moaned between the kisses, "And make longer thrusts. I promise you my womb won't let go." To emphasize her point, she flexed her pelvic floor muscles and her insides squeezed the huge intruder affectionately. Needless to say, there was only one appropriate answer to this offer.

"As you wish.", Weiss whispered back... and immediately complied.

The slapping sounds got a lot more frequently in an instant... and so got the moaning and squealing of both girls. One of the heiress' hands searched for one of her girlfriend's, found it on her own back, took it, maneuvered it next to them, and quickly entwined their fingers. The other one, however, wandered to the crimsonette's left boob. She gave the supple mound a gentle squeeze before she started to rub her thumb over the erect nub... definitely one of her favorite parts of Ruby's body.

The younger girl's free hand got a lot more adventurous as well, spurred on by her lover's sudden actions. At first, she thought about grabbing a handful of Weiss' perfectly shaped ass. That way, she could urge her to go even faster. But just when her hand started to slide down her girlfriend's back, she got another idea. An idea she was sure Weiss was going to love... like she had loved it many, many times already.

Ruby's hand traveled down the white-haired girl's back but it soon changed course and slipped between their bodies. The crimsonette knew exactly what she was searching for and found it shortly after. She grabbed the bulge on her belly just below her navel and gave it an affectionate squeeze. Needless to say, she got the reaction she was hoping for. The sweet, high-pitched moan that escaped her girlfriend's throat and the quiver that rocked her body were music to Ruby's ears... and sense of touch, respectively.

"Found your weak spot?", the crimsonette chirped... even though it cost her a fair amount of willpower to suppress a moan herself. The stimulus wasn't just affecting the heiress, after all.

"Y-you already knew it was there.", Weiss panted back, "Th-that's cheating."

"Fine... I'll stop.", Ruby said as casually as the current situation allowed.

"N-no!", the heiress quickly exclaimed, "I guess... fair play isn't that important to me while we're... expressing our love physically."

"As much as I appreciate your attempts to be romantic...", the crimsonette whispered tenderly, "While we're... expressing our love physically, you can call a spade a spade."

"In that case, I _really_ want you to caress my cock through your belly while I fuck you into oblivion.", Weiss responded challenging, "That way, you'll get the huge load you want a lot sooner."

"You're pretty convincing, you know that?", Ruby noted with a loving smile.

"I had a hunch.", the white-haired girl answered and returned the smile. Then, she leaned in and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's again. Soon, she felt Ruby's hand massaging her member once more... and, of course, she started to thrust again, a little more eager now. Well, _way more_ eager now.

Despite the heiress' fervorous movements, the crimsonette still felt every throb and every twitch of her girlfriend's member... and it only added to her pleasure. This dick, this ridiculously huge pillar of flesh, had been _made_ for her pussy. And for her womb. How would she miss the feeling once their kid was growing in there... But then again, the younger girl would gladly put up with it if it meant to catch a little Ruby or Weiss stealing from the cookie jar someday.

Needless to say, Weiss went through pretty similar sensations. Her nerves and brain registered every squeeze, every contraction, voluntarily or automatically, the crimson-haired girl's insides made. It made the heiress feel loved and accepted... and a little proud. How come that every single one of her worries and insecurities was blown away when she was with her Rose Petal? Weiss didn't know... but she didn't care about the reason either. Everything that mattered right now was her girlfriend, the intimate moment they shared... and, of course, the feeling of the younger girl's heartbeat through her very core.

The heiress had been right about her earlier assumption. Even though she was thrusting about six inches of cock in and out of her girlfriend's heavenly slit by now, the crimsonette's cervix clung to her as if its very existence depended on it. Fortunately, Ruby didn't seem to care that Weiss was currently rearranging her insides... like the younger girl had always done so far. Everything the heiress saw on her lover's face (when she wasn't trying to suck her tongue out of her mouth, that is) was pure and utter bliss.

Another couple of minutes passed. Yet, Ruby and Weiss barely noticed how the time flew by since they were way too busy making love, sucking on each other's lips and whispering sweet nothings into the other's ear whenever they needed a short breather from their passionate kissing. However, they had only that much self-restraint. And it crumbled... it had been crumbling from the very beginning of the night. And now, it was finally reaching its tipping point.

The friction of their bodies, inside and outside, would've been enough to ignite a fire... if Ruby wouldn't have been so incredibly wet and Weiss' output of precum wouldn't be able to put out a small blaze. However, things were as they were. The delicate layer of sweat coating their bodies did the rest. Their hands practically slipped across each other's forms, caressing breasts, butts, bulges, and everything else they could reach. Due to the heiress' thrusting, their erect nipples circled around each other as if they were dancing... whenever they weren't fondled or pinched by eager fingers, that is.

By now, the young couple was dead certain that everyone in the hallway and the adjoining rooms had a clear picture of what was going on in their little suite. Not that both girls cared about that... or anything else besides the other right now. All that mattered at the moment was their deep connection... mentally, as well as physically.

Every time Weiss hilted herself inside Ruby, was could feel the younger girl's heart beating right next to the tip of her cock. The sensation was even more pleasant than the loving contractions of the crimsonette's pussy and womb. It was still a mystery to the heiress how this wasn't doing any damage to her girlfriend's body, but then again, she was done questioning it. The most important thing was that this far from normal act was enjoyable for both of them.

Well, enjoyable was an utter understatement. Delightful didn't even scratch the surface, either. There was, most certainly, no word to describe what both girls were feeling at the moment... or any other time they were together and could just be themselves.

The pleasure rose higher and higher. The thrusts became shorter, yet faster. The kissing, fondling and squeezing got a lot more intense as well. The finish line was in sight.

Ruby already noticed all the signs. Her girlfriend's ragged breath, the shivers that rocked her body, the powerful throbs of her cock, the slight increase in girth... Weiss was close, very close. But then again, the younger girl also noticed that the warmth in her belly had turned into a roaring fire, almost painful if it wasn't so incredibly pleasant. The fuse cord on that powder keg had almost burned down completely as well, metaphorically speaking.

"R-Ruby... I-I'm close.", the white-haired girl panted, "A-and I don't think I can hold back any longer this time."

"F-finally.", the crimsonette responded with a grin, "I-I'm close, too. Our timing is as good as ever."

"D-dolt...", Weiss giggled, "Let's cum together, okay?"

"A-almost there.", Ruby said with a nod and bucked her hips against her girlfriend's crotch even more eager, "P-please, Snowflake. Fill me up! I _need_ your cum to bloat my belly!" Then, she pulled the heiress in for another heated kiss.

That was the final straw for both girls. The moment their tongues met, it was like someone had pulled a trigger inside of them. Ruby and Weiss screamed each other's names into each other's mouths and the heat within them finally exploded. With her arms and legs, the crimsonette pulled her girlfriend as close as physically possible... even though this action wasn't really necessary. Weiss herself pressed her body into the younger girl with all the power her muscles could muster, pushing every single millimeter of dick into Ruby's heavenly slit, stretching her pussy and her womb far enough that the bulge on the crimsonette's belly slipped between her boobs. Then, Weiss finally let loose.

The first spurt of cum was powerful enough that the crimsonette almost felt it in her throat. At this exact moment, her brain ordered a complete shutdown and everything besides _orgasmic bliss_ was pushed out of her mind entirely. Luckily for her, breathing was a reflex. Otherwise, she would've suffocated.

Speaking of suffocate, this was the exact thing her insides were trying to do to her girlfriend's cock at the moment. With the force of a screw clamp, they made it almost impossible for the second shot to pass through her insides, especially through the vice-like grip of her cervix. However, Weiss' cock was determined enough to make it happen and another incredible amount of pent-up cum splashed into the crimson-haired girl's womb. A third, fourth, and fifth quickly followed... but that was only the beginning.

Weiss was in a whole other world at the moment. Even though her brain reminded her of every loving contraction of her lover's insides, she barely registered it... besides her dick, that is, which was spurred on to pump out more and more scalding hot cum into the crimsonette's tiny, utterly outmatched womb. The heiress' mind, however, was blank... besides one thought. Ruby. Ruby Rose. _Her_ Rose Petal. This cheerful, loving, compassionate girl that had made the last months of her life the most amazing ones anyone could ever imagine. This thought alone sent an orgasmic shiver down her spine... and increased her already inhumane output.

Soon, the white-haired felt something pressing against her stomach from underneath her. A few seconds later, she was lifted up an inch... then another one... and another one. She couldn't see it right now, but she knew exactly what was going on. Her girlfriend's belly was swelling with her seed, like it had done many, many times already. But something still perplexed the heiress: She wasn't absolutely sure but... wasn't it happening a little faster than usual today?

After the eighth shot, Ruby regained at least a slice of consciousness... and noticed how full she already felt. However, it seemed like Weiss was far from done. It was kind of fascinating what a couple of days of involuntary celibacy could do to her girlfriend's virility. But then again, the crimsonette didn't have much time to think about that because another orgasm overwhelmed her by the tenth spurt, her climax at least as powerful as the one just a couple of seconds ago.

More and more cum flooded the crimsonette's insides, the splashing and sloshing loud enough to be heard despite the music and the two girls' moans. What had begun as a little paunch quickly progressed through the early stages of pregnancy. And while Ruby felt every blast hitting the back of her womb through her orgasmic haze, Weiss noticed that the younger girl's cervix slowly crawled down her cock as the organ behind it swelled bigger and bigger... and bigger. With a soft pop, the younger girl's belly button turned outie from the sheer pressure of the mass of cum inside her. By the time the heiress' climax finally came to an end, the crimsonette looked like a baby was due in three weeks tops. The tight grip of her cervix prevented a single drop of the hot, jelly-like essence from escaping.

Ruby and Weiss finally broke the kiss they had shared non-stop since the heiress' climax had hit her and buried their faces into the crook of the other's neck. They were utterly out of breath, exhausted, sweaty... and happy. It was now that the heiress and the crimsonette fully realized how much they had needed this. The soft sounds of the music still playing reached their ears again as they basked in the sweet afterglow.

* * *

After about five minutes, both girls had recovered enough for their brains to function properly again. Slowly, Weiss lifted her head and leaned it against the crimsonette's forehead. Then, the young couple opened their eyes and icy blue met steely silver. However, the emotions they showed couldn't fit the description of color any less since they were full of love and affection. The heiress was the first one to speak up.

"So?", Weiss whispered softly after her breathing had (somewhat) returned to normal, "How was it? Everything to your satisfaction?"

"It was wonderful.", Ruby responded with a happy sigh, still a dreamy look on her face, "An absolutely great finish for this evening."

"Oh... is that so?", the heiress said teasingly, "I was actually hoping for another round. But if you think that was already the grand finale..."

"No!", the younger girl exclaimed quickly and wriggled her hips which caused the contents of her womb to slosh around audibly, "I-it was terrible. We can't let the night end like this."

"T-terrible? Was I... really that bad?", Weiss asked with feigned sorrow. However, the crimsonette bought it.

"No! No! It was perfect. You are perfect. I love you to the moon and back and...", Ruby stammered, but then she noticed her girlfriend's grin, "Oh, come on, you big meanie!"

"You make it so easy to tease you, Rose Petal.", the white-haired girl said, but added conciliatorily, "Kiss and make up?"

"Yeah, whatever.", the crimsonette pouted, yet, a small smile tugged on her lips already, "J-just shut up and keep fucking m-mmh!" She couldn't even finish her sentence completely because Weiss pressed her lips to her own in the blink of an eye. Soon, a tongue gently asked for entrance... and Ruby didn't even think about denying it that. The tiny bit of real frustration she had actually felt immediately vanished into thin air and she returned the kiss. Barely a moment later, both girls were one soul sharing two bodies again, making out passionately. And wasn't there some movement going on... down there? It was now that the crimsonette noticed that her girlfriend's member hadn't softened at all.

The young couple moaned into each other's mouths as Weiss started to slowly thrust her enormous cock into Ruby's heavenly folds anew. Of course, the crimson-haired girl tried to meet every single push with a buck of her hips, urging her girlfriend on to move faster. Needless to say, it worked wonders. What had begun as sweet love-making soon evolved into something heated and impassionate again very quickly.

Both lovers knew that the night was very, very far from over...

* * *

The airship ride back to Beacon was peaceful. Ruby and Weiss were utterly exhausted... but incredibly happy, nonetheless. How many hours of sleep had they gotten? Had they even slept at all? Probably... there was at least one memory gap that didn't originate from a mind-shattering orgasm. However, both girls remembered that the last two rounds hadn't been illuminated by the shimmering moonlight anymore, but by something a little brighter. People who had other things to do at that moment than fucking the love of their lives into a blissful coma probably would've called it sunrise.

Weiss had left a generous tip at the hotel – to pacify the cleaning staff. And, most certainly, to replace the sheets, blankets, pillows, towels, bed... and parts of the parquet... oh, and the shower. After what she and Ruby had done last night (and this morning), the hotel would probably need to rebuild the whole room. However, the heiress didn't feel sorry. Well, maybe a bit. But, gosh, it had been worth it.

The heiress of the world-famous Schnee Dust Company destroying a hotel room... in a pretty disgusting way, on top of that. Well, the silver platter could get somewhat boring, after all. Freaking out from time to time should be understandable. Weiss almost giggled at the (to be honest, pretty exaggerated) thought, but she suppressed it. She didn't want to wake her girlfriend, after all.

Currently, Ruby's head was resting on the heiress' shoulder and the younger girl was fast asleep. However, even at that angle, Weiss could see the small, yet content smile on her face. It was the most beautiful thing the white-haired girl had ever seen... well, besides the crimsonette herself, that is. The date had been a full success.

But then again, that made planning the next one even more difficult. Of course, Weiss still had a lot of great ideas to make her time with her girlfriend incredibly amazing. But that wouldn't be enough, at least in the long run. This date had been superb... yet, it had been just a normal date. The heiress had to top this somehow... not immediately, that is... but at the latest when she wanted to propose to Ruby.

However, that thought only brought back another one of Weiss' worries: Meeting her girlfriend's father in a week. Okay, from all the stories she had heard about him, he was an incredibly kind and indulgent man. Yet, the heiress knew how she could come across sometimes. Admittedly, she had made a lot of progress already, but ultimately, Ruby was the only person Weiss really couldn't _ice queen_ anymore. On top of that, she was a Schnee... and she knew exactly what a lot of people thought about her family. Enough said. Wait... there was still a pretty huge, in the eyes of almost everybody incredibly disgusting secret. Convincing him that she was the perfect match for his daughter wouldn't be easy.

And so, their amazing night out ended on a slightly sour note... at least in the heiress' mind. Luckily, the mumbled "Weiss... I promise... our kids ate all the cookie dough... I had nothing to do with it." from her girlfriend eased the heiress' worries a little... and brought a faint blush (and a small smile) to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, an amazing evening, topped off by an amazing night, comes to an end. Ruby and Weis are happy and satisfied again and can tackle their next important task. Which is their trip to Patch and breaking the news of their relationship to Taiyang Xiao Long. Well, considering what a "cool dad" he is, I'm pretty sure things will go smoothly... or won't they?
> 
> Anyway, please tell me what you think about the chapter, even though it was mostly smut. Sorry again about the long wait but (believe it or not^^) I still have a life outside of writing fanfiction. But then again, I'm almost sure I can finish the next chapter in under five weeks this time. Stay tuned and have a nice day!


	6. A Schnee Doesn't Freak Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the chapter title already sums this one up perfectly...
> 
> Have fun reading!

Every tick and every tock of the wall-mounted clock sent a shiver down the white-haired girl's spine. She had long since given up on following Professor Port's lecture... the last one of the semester. Nine minutes and fifty-two seconds... fifty-one... fifty... forty-nine... When the timer in Weiss' mind reached zero, the bell would ring and the semester would be over. And that meant that she would have to go to her dorm room, grab her already packed suitcase, and board an airship towards Patch shortly after. It was definitely the first time in her life that the heiress wished that Port's lecture would last longer.

"And always remember, students.", the mustached man's voice echoed through the hall, his speech about to reach its peak, "A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. So while you should, of course, relax during your break, you should also think about yourself... as well as about your teammates. About your and their strengths and weaknesses. Find out how you can work and fight together even more efficiently. How you can optimally complement your teammates' abilities and how they can add to yours. Especially out in the field, it is not just important to know the enemy, but also to know your allies as good as yourself..."

"Blake is reason, Weiss is grace, Yang will punch you in the face.", Ruby whispered with a giggle and got one from her teammates in return.

Besides Weiss, that is. The white-haired girl was still absolutely oblivious to the world around her. Of course, her girlfriend quickly noticed it after there hadn't been any reaction to her little rhyme... not even a small reproof like she usually got when she was joking around in class.

'Six twenty-seven, six twenty-six, six twenty-five...'

"Weiss?"

'Six twenty-two, six twenty-one, six twenty...'

"Remnant to Weiss? Is anybody there?"

'Six fifteen, six fourteen, six thirEEP!'

The heiress was quickly brought back to reality by a finger poking into her side. Luckily, she had only thought the noise of surprise as well. The last thing she needed right now was a scolding from Professor Port for disrupting the lecture in the last six minutes and... damn it! Where had she been at?

But, suddenly, she remembered what had shaken her out of her trance. She quickly turned to her right and looked into the big, silver eyes of her girlfriend.

"At least react when I'm calling you and don't just stare into nothingness like a zombie.", the crimsonette whispered, "You got me worried for a moment, you know."

"Oh, s-sorry, Ruby.", the white-haired girl responded quietly, "I guess I just spaced out for a bit." Her eyes wandered back to the wall-mounted clock. Of course, the younger girl noticed it.

"Can't wait to finally be free?", she joked, "I feel you, Snowflake."

"Umm, y-yeah.", Weiss nodded, "Exactly." It sounded nowhere near close to honest.

"You don't have to be afraid about our trip to Patch.", Ruby comforted her, effortlessly reading her girlfriend's thoughts, "Everything's gonna be fine, I promise. Dad's the best. He'll accept you the moment he sees how happy we are together."

"And what if I say or do something wrong?", the heiress asked, "I can still come across a little... mean sometimes, even though I really don't intend to. Also, I'm a Schnee. Your father definitely knows my family. And he definitely won't hold my name in high esteem."

"Urgh... this again.", the crimsonette groaned, "I should've recorded my speech from the first time. You aren't _mean_ anymore. The _icequeeny_ moments you're still having, incredibly rare, I want to add, are nowhere near as bad as they had been one and a half years ago. Also, my dad definitely won't judge you by your name... and you have to stop doing that as well. You're your own person. A wonderful, beautiful person. I mean, I fell in love with you. And I don't do that with just anybody, you know."

As always, the last three sentences brought a small, tender smile to the heiress' lips. And the moment she saw her girlfriend returning it, all of her worries were forgotten. However, it only lasted for so long.

The sudden ring of the bell almost made the two girls leap out of their skin. In an instant, all of Weiss' fears and insecurities returned. Even though Ruby's explanation had been pretty understandable (again), the heiress couldn't change her spots. She had been raised to believe that a single mistake could ruin a person's very existence, after all. And she had mostly worked on accepting her body (the mismatched part, that is) so far. There hadn't been much time to correct the other results of bad parenting.

"Well then, students.", Professor Port finished after the bell had gone silent again, "I hope you'll take my advice to heart and contemplate extensively about what I've just told you. But then again, I want you to relax and have fun as well. Enjoy yourself. Appreciating a well-earned break is also an important step of becoming a good Huntsman or Huntress, hehe. Class dismissed."

Relax... have fun... enjoy yourself... if Weiss didn't know better, she would be sure Port was making fun of her.

* * *

"Thank goodness. It's over.", Yang sighed relieved the moment they had left the classroom, "Four weeks of just doing what we want."

"And what _do_ you actually want?", Blake asked.

"Well, I guess I'll stick to the classics.", the blonde responded, "You know, lazing around, eating junk food, watching TV and playing video games... getting drunk and into bar fights..."

"Sounds lovely...", the Faunus said sarcastically.

"What about you?", Yang asked back, "I mean... after you've taken care of the stuff with your parents, obviously."

"I don't know...", Blake sighed, her cat ears dropping slightly, "I haven't really thought about that. Right now, my mind's completely occupied with facing my parents again, especially my dad."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine.", the blonde reassured her partner and wrapped an arm around her, "Okay, you've made a mistake in your childhood, but you've already redeemed yourself... and then some. Just tell your parents that you've saved an entire village from some really nasty, mutated Grimm. You can even leave out that I did most of the work." She chuckled a bit at the last part.

"Ahem." The sound of Ruby clearing her throat could be heard about two steps behind them.

"Okay, it was a team performance.", Yang relented.

"A-Hem...", the crimsonette repeated, this time a little louder.

"Come on.", the brawler groaned, "Yeah, you and Weissicle did the hardest part in the end, but we got you covered so you could press on. All while babysitting an old, injured man."

"Who saved us beforehand.", Blake added.

"Relax, Yang. I'm just messing with you.", Ruby giggled, "We all saved each other's butts on that mission more than just once. And all of you saved mine again after everything was over. We wouldn't have found the serum if we hadn't worked together that well, after all."

"You're welcome, sis.", Yang said, grinning over her shoulder, "By the way, do you two lovebirds have any plans for your time in Patch already? Well, besides the obvious thing you're planning to do?"

"Having an emotional meltdown.", Weiss announced monotonously. She was almost as pale as her hair now and got even paler with every step she took towards the dorm room.

"This again?", the blonde sighed and raised an eyebrow, "Rubes, your girlfriend, your job. I'm at my wit's end."

"Believe me, I've done everything I can to calm her down as well.", the crimson-haired girl responded, "Well, not _everything_ , but at least everything you allow me to do. If you catch my drift."

"R-Ruby!", Weiss exclaimed and blushed immediately.

"See: She's gotten back some color.", Ruby told her sister with a grin, "I'm awesome."

"Dolt.", the heiress grumbled.

"Your dolt.", the younger girl responded, still smiling.

"Yeah... _My_ dolt.", Weiss nodded and gave her girlfriend a soft, yet affectionate kiss.

"Better?", Ruby asked after they had parted.

"A little...", the white-haired girl answered honestly, "But I'm still incredibly nervous. I mean, I don't want your father to _just_ like me. I want to show him that I'm the perfect match for his youngest daughter."

"Well, you are.", the crimson-haired girl reassured her girlfriend, "Therefore, you just have to be yourself, am I right?"

"Was that an attempt to use logic against me?", Weiss asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe...", Ruby responded, "Did it work?"

"Let's just change the topic.", the heiress sighed.

They soon arrived at their dorm room.

* * *

"Come on, Weissicle.", Yang groaned, "We're gonna miss our airship. Dad has made a reservation for dinner, so we have to be... oh my gosh, I never thought it would be _me_ saying that someday... punctual."

"Don't rush me.", the heiress shot back while rummaging through her suitcase, "I just want to make sure I've packed everything I need one last time."

"You've packed five days ago, checked your luggage every evening from that day on, and haven't taken anything out.", the blonde reminded her teammate and slung her own duffel bag over her shoulder, "You _have_ everything you need. Besides psychological therapy, that is. Now get your butt in gear. There are spare ribs with chili cheese fries and coleslaw and a chocolate stout waffle sundae waiting for me at the _Thrill Grill_."

"Why do we have to take an airship right after class anyway?", Weiss asked annoyed and continued to toss around her belongings, "Blake has picked a flight for tomorrow."

"Well, that's because Blake has something really important to do and needs a little more time to prepare.", Yang explained.

"And I don't?!", the heiress yelled in exasperation.

"No, you don't.", the brawler responded nonchalantly, "Something we were trying to tell you for about a thousand times now. Believe me, once our dad notices how much you care about, love, and adore little Rubes here... which is, seriously, incredibly hard to miss... he'll start writing his wedding speech. No doubt about that."

"I guess we're not that far in our relationship yet.", Ruby mentioned and a faint blush crept to her cheeks.

"That won't stop him, though...", Yang responded with a shrug, approached Weiss, and slammed her suitcase shut, "You're done. Let's head out. No more stalling for time."

"I wasn't stalling for time.", Weiss... well, half-lied, "I just wanted to make sure everything's perfect before we reach the point of no return."

"Stop trying to be _perfect_ all the time.", the blonde groaned, "That's the only reason you're freaking out. All that should matter to you is that you are perfect for Ruby, nothing else. That's all what's going to matter to Dad as well. You don't need to impress him or convince him of you with something else. So _un-twist_ your panties and let's head to the airship docks."

She grabbed the suitcase and shoved it into Weiss' arms, then, she pushed her towards the door where Ruby was already waiting.

"Yang's right.", the crimsonette seconded with a comforting smile and took her lover's hand, "If Dad hasn't gone blind since the last time we saw him, he'll notice that there's no better girlfriend for me than you in no time."

Then, she leaned in and added in a whisper: "And don't worry about your panties... I'll help you _un-twist_ them tonight."

"I still heard that.", the blonde grumbled monotonously.

"Awesome. Now I don't have to remind you to get some earplugs while we're in Patch.", the younger girl shot back with a challenging grin.

"I'm sleeping in the basement.", Yang sighed.

"Well then, we really should get going.", Ruby concluded, turned to Weiss, and received a (somewhat reluctant) nod, "Take care, Blake. And don't worry about your parents too much. I'm pretty sure they still love you and won't stop with that, no matter what."

"That's... probable.", the Faunus responded and gave her leader a friendly smile, "I'll keep you updated."

"Pinky promise?", the crimsonette asked and raised the aforementioned finger of her free hand, dropping her bag in the process.

"Pinky promise.", Blake sighed, but her grin grew the tiniest bit wider while she mimicked the younger girl's action.

"Yay!", Ruby chirped and scooped up her bag again, "It still feels weird that you aren't coming with us now that Weiss is. It'd be more fun if the whole team would be together."

"Maybe, after I've taken care of everything and spent a couple of days with my family, I'll catch up the last week or so.", the black-haired girl said, "Yang already asked me to do so."

"I almost thought so.", the young scythe-wielder giggled, "But don't feel pressured. Time with the family is important."

"I know.", Blake responded, "But you're my family as well."

"Aww...", Ruby cooed, her smile now reaching from ear to ear.

"Get going already.", the Faunus finally said, "If Yang misses her spare ribs, I'm pretty sure you won't hear the end of it for the whole semester break."

"She's god damn right about that!", the blonde piped up, "Alright, you two love birds. Time to get going."

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and, with another nod and a squeeze of each other's hands, the heiress opened the door and the young couple stepped outside. Yang followed suit. But just when she stood in the door frame, she turned around one last time.

"Don't miss us too much.", she addressed her partner, "And call if something happens. Good or bad news... we're always there for you."

"I know. Thank you.", the black-haired girl responded with a warm smile, "For a second I thought you were going to make another lame joke."

"Wouldn't dream of it... given your current situation.", Yang said and a small smile already tugged at her lips, "Poor kitty... All alone in this empty, little dorm room now."

"To be honest, it is actually pretty nice to have the room for me from time to time.", Blake explained.

"I know exactly what that means.", the blonde exclaimed and a shit-eating grin appeared on her face.

"You're disgusting.", the Faunus sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And don't ever forget that.", Yang concluded, "Have fun _reading_." Then, she followed the White Rose duo into the corridor and the door fell shut behind her.

Blake stared at it for a while, then she glanced at the bookshelf. At the spot where she had hidden a certain novel, to be more precise. However, after about a minute of pondering, the raven-haired girl simply groaned and buried her head into her pillow.

Her stupid partner had killed her mood.

* * *

The last time the white-haired girl had sat in an airship had been wonderful. It had just been Ruby and her, cuddling and basking in the sweet, sweet afterglow of their date... and the concluding _activities_. This time, however, it was incredibly different. Even the cuddles from her girlfriend were. She wasn't receiving snuggles of affection right now – she was receiving snuggles of comfort. The reason for this circumstance was pretty obvious, though:

She was freaking out!

But then again, how couldn't she? In less than an hour, she would meet one of the most important people concerning her and Ruby's relationship. A man that was, albeit kind and understanding, at least as overprotective as the crimsonette's sister. Weiss had needed months to convince Yang that she was good company for Ruby... and at least as long again to fully convince her that she was the right girlfriend for the younger girl.

And then, there was her secret.

That thing was definitely her biggest problem – no pun intended. Even if things went smoothly and the crimsonette's father accepted her, she'd still have to explain to him that she was a genetic... _curiosity_ , so to speak, someday. And while Ruby and Yang had told her that their father would probably just be happy to have some grandkids someday upon hearing this, Weiss knew that it wouldn't be that easy. Her dick _never_ made things easy... besides bringing her girlfriend pleasure.

Well, no need to rack her brain about that at the moment. Right now, it was still uncertain if she'd even come that far. First, she had to convince the sisters' father that she wasn't the _usual_ Schnee, then that she was the perfect match for his daughter, and, of course, that she would never leave her, no matter what would happen – even from her own family's side.

A shiver ran down her spine, followed by a slightly stronger squeeze of a hand that was holding hers at the moment. The simple gesture made her relax a bit again. If it wasn't for Ruby, she would've lost her mind long ago, that was for sure. But then again, if it wasn't for Ruby, she wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

"Hey, Rubes. Look.", Yang suddenly exclaimed and pointed out of a bullseye, "Home, sweet home."

The crimsonette gave her girlfriend a comforting smile, stood up, and pulled Weiss up with her. Then, the young couple went to the other side of the airship and took a look.

What was probably a pretty ordinary sight to the crimsonette already was a mesmerizing one to the heiress. Through the bullseye, she saw a beautiful, remote island, with a small, yet quite charming (from what she could see from up here) town on what appeared to be the eastside. A beach surrounded the village and people would probably populate it if it wouldn't be winter. The center of the island was pretty hilly and apparently a bit rugged. A huge forest dominated Patch, from the outskirts of the town to the cliff coast of the west. Most of the island was covered in a pristine white blanket of snow.

"Quiet the view, huh, Weissicle?", Yang asked upon seeing her teammate's impressed look, "Could be yours someday if you don't screw up in a couple of minutes." She grinned at the white-haired girl. However, Weiss' reaction was a little different: Her eyes went wide and she went even paler than usual.

"Yaaang!", Ruby immediately said in a scolding tone of voice.

"Too soon?", the blonde asked and bit her lip.

"Make a guess...", the crimsonette grumbled and quickly started to soothe her girlfriend again.

"Well, she can't back out anymore anyway.", Yang said with a shrug, "And soon, it'll be over, regardless of the outcome."

"Yaaang!", Ruby repeated, "Stop it or I'll cut your hair in your sleep!"

"You wouldn't!", the blonde shot back.

"Dare to find out?", the younger girl simply responded.

"Fine, I'll stop.", Yang sighed, "But Weiss should know that I'm only joking. By the way, I thought a "Schnee never lost their composure.", as she always says. One of her family's qualities that don't suck..."

For some, to Ruby and Weiss completely unexplainable reason, that finally did the trick. Weiss took a deep breath, shuddered shortly... and calmed down again.

"You're right.", the heiress finally said, "A Schnee doesn't lose their composure. And a Schnee doesn't back down from a challenge. Your sister and our relationship are too important to me to let my own insecurities overwhelm me. Thanks for reminding me. I can do this."

She had barely finished her sentence when the airship began its landing approach. Weiss stepped to the bullseye again and took in the landscape once more. She seemed calm and collected... for the moment, that is.

"Wow...", Ruby whispered to her sister, "I never thought that _this_ would work so well."

"I already had the assumption that it would.", Yang explained, quietly enough for only the crimsonette to hear, "I mean, even though Weiss has changed a lot... she's still _Weiss_. Polishing her ego was probably the best way to calm her down before she'd face Dad. I just don't know how long it'll last, so I saved up this one for the last minute."

"You're incredibly smart sometimes, you know that?", the younger girl responded with a grin.

"Of course.", the blonde said matter-of-factly, "And I want things to go well for you and your girlfriend. I mean, it was incredibly hard to figure out Weiss' weaknesses and how to push her buttons. If you'd settle for another future sister-in-law, I would have to start from scratch again."

"You know that I don't want any other girl than Weiss.", Ruby sighed, yet, her grin didn't falter, "But... thank you."

"You're welcome, _baby sis_.", Yang responded, a little mockingly, "What would you do without me?"

"Banging my girlfriend in the dorm room while Blake would be in the library.", the crimsonette responded dryly.

"Touché.", the brawler said, "But I know you still love me."

"Enforcedly.", Ruby answered with a giggle, but then, her tone of voice shifted, "But... please... don't make this harder for me 'n Weiss than it already is. No jokes, no innuendos, no nothing. Until we break the news to Dad. I want things to go smoothly... and I want Dad to like Weiss from the start."

"Come on, Rubes.", Yang said soothingly, "I would never interfere with something that important. But after everything is taken care of, you'll face my wrath a thousandfold."

"What's with the whispering?", Weiss suddenly asked, "Anything I should know about?" A bit of concern appeared on her face again.

"Nope.", the blonde reassured her teammate, "Just arguing about who's gonna eat more at the _Thrill Grill_. Want to place a bet? Maybe even on yourself?"

"I'll pass.", the heiress sighed, "It's already going to be a success for me if I'm able to eat anything at all."

"With that attitude, you'll never get your picture on the _Wall of Suffering_.", Yang giggled, "If you really want to impress our dad, that'd be the best measure."

"In contrast to you, I'm looking forward to a nice, civilized dinner with your and Ruby's father.", Weiss explained.

"Oh boy... this is going to be so much fun.", the brawler said with a grin, "Little Weissicle trying to maintain proper table manners while we're going to eat like it's gonna be forbidden tomorrow."

"Yang... be nice.", Ruby immediately cut off her sister's ramblings, "Even I'll eat properly this time. I'm even gonna eat my fries with a fork."

"Y-you monster...", Yang exclaimed in feigned shock.

"And you're gonna do that, too. End of discussion.", the crimsonette continued, "This is important. Dad's first dinner with his future daughter-in-law."

Upon hearing this, the white-haired girl blushed almost as red as her girlfriend's namesake. But then again, the younger girl was right about that. After all, the only thing Weiss hadn't decided yet was _when_ to propose to her.

"Urgh... fine.", the blonde groaned defeated... she knew that there wasn't any room to argue, "But, please, break the news to Dad quickly. I reeeaaally don't know if I can handle more than one day without any jokes, puns, teasing Weiss, and eating like a savage."

"We should wait until the last day of the semester break before we tell Dad about _us_.", Ruby told her girlfriend, snickering, "That way, we'll have a _tame_ Yang for almost four weeks."

"As lovely as this sounds... I also want to get this over with as fast as possible.", Weiss explained, "Additionally, _I_ reeeaaally don't know if I can handle more than one day without kissing you whenever I want."

"Good point.", the crimsonette admitted, "I doubt that I can do that, either."

_"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking."_ , a voice sounded through the cabin, _"We've just been cleared to land at Signal Airport at Patch. Please return to your seats, fasten your seat belts, and make sure that your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. All on-carry luggage has to be stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you for your collaboration and prepare for landing."_

"Well then...", Yang said and buckled up, "About time if you ask me. I'm bored _and_ hungry. A deadly combination..."

"So, umm... how are we going to get to your home?", Weiss suddenly asked, "Are we taking a cab... or is it just a short walk?"

"Nope.", the blonde explained nonchalantly, "Dad's picking us up at the airport in his truck. Then, we'll head straight for the restaurant."

"What?!", the heiress exclaimed in shock, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"How is this important?", Yang simply asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me?!", the white-haired girl yelled, "I thought I had at least a little more time to make myself look presentable. Like... in a public restroom or something. I-is my makeup okay?" With these words, she grabbed her purse and headed for the airship's restroom.

"You are already beautiful.", Ruby cat-called, "Stop freaking out, Snowflake... Please?"

However, her plea fell on deaf ears.

"We were ordered to remain seated and to fasten our seat belts!", Yang exclaimed teasingly, "And rules are rules."

"Screw the rules.", Weiss shot back, "I jumped around a collapsing ruin on my second day at Beacon without getting a single bruise. I'm pretty sure that I'll be fine." Then, the heiress entered the restroom and the door fell shut behind her.

"She's not wrong, you know.", the crimsonette told her sister with a shrug.

"Let's just hope she won't poke her eye out with her eyelash curler...", Yang responded.

* * *

The airship touched the ground with a soft thud – the girls had finally arrived. Yang was relieved, Ruby excited, and Weiss... well, she still had a lot of mixed feelings about the whole situation. In a couple of minutes, she would meet her girlfriend's father... and then she had to shine. But she knew she could do this. She had to. Unlike her own father, they would have to see Ruby's dad a lot more often. Therefore, her first impression had to be flawless.

The three Huntresses-in-training grabbed their luggage and stepped outside once the airship's hatch was open. They were greeted by the crisp winter air and the faint smell of salt and sea. While Patch's airport was comparatively small, it sure was busy. However, Weiss quickly saw someone waving at them. The description she had gotten from Ruby and Yang fit perfectly.

The man had blond, tousled hair, a soul patch, and, if Weiss saw correctly from that distance, blue eyes. He was dressed in a tan shirt, a brown leather vest, and a brown coat – it was winter, after all. However, despite the cold, we still wore cargo shorts, as well as shoes that definitely weren't cut out for walking through snow sludge... but then again, Weiss was wearing heels, so she wasn't one to judge. As expected from a Huntsman, he also wore a metal spaulder, a leather vambrace, and a brown, fingerless glove on his right, currently waving arm. The other one held a sign which read: "Welcome home from prison, girls!"

So that was Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Very funny, Dad...", Ruby sighed upon seeing his sign.

"If we take Oobleck's history lessons into account, he's not _that_ far off.", Yang chuckled.

"You may have a point here.", the crimsonette giggled, "Well then... time to face the music. Are you ready, Weiss?"

"As ready as can be.", the heiress responded, straightened herself, and approached the sisters' father alongside her teammates.

'There's no turning back now...', she thought determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand cliffhanger. The perfect way to annoy you one last time before I go on vacation tomorrow^^. But then again, how awkward can meeting Taiyang possibly be, am I right? All Weiss has to do is to adore her little Rose Petal like she usually does (well, except the indecent stuff) and the sisters' father will come to know rather quickly that they are a perfect couple.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think of this chapter. I know it was probably kind of repetitive at times but I tried to compensate for that with humor... or my weird understanding of it, that is. Stay tuned for the next chapter when Ruby and Weiss (hopefully) break the news to Tai. See ya around!


	7. About the Things We Love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, guys and gals. Here we are: Patch. The big meeting with Taiyang is about to go down. Will he be accepting? Most certainly. Will things go smoothly? More or less, I guess. But that shouldn't be the questions you should be asking. The question you should be asking is: How awkward can a single man make his daughter's outing?
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey, girls!", Taiyang yelled the moment the group of three was within earshot, "Welcome home from prison!"

"We can read the sign, Dad!", Ruby yelled back, "And thanks for embarrassing us in front of Weiss before you've even met her."

"You're welcome, Rubes.", the blond man laughed, scooped up the crimsonette effortlessly once she was within reach, and gave her a bone-crushing hug, "Aww, I missed my baby girl."

"D-dad...", said girl struggled, "A-air..."

'That already explains a lot about Yang.', Weiss pondered while she watched her girlfriend being suffocated.

"And what about me?", the brawler pouted, "I might not be as cute as Ruby but I'm still your daughter, too."

"How inconsiderate of me.", Tai joked, dropped the younger girl (who was incredibly thankful for that), and gave Yang the same treatment.

Well, not exactly the same. This time, Weiss heard a crackling sound – apparently, the blond Huntsman had held back a bit while hugging Ruby. The heiress was sure that if he would hug her that way, she would just snap like a twig.

"And you must be Weiss, huh?", Taiyang suddenly addressed her and let go of Yang, who stretched herself to ease the pain in her back, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Ruby had already told me a lot about you. Only good things, of course."

He held out his hand and gave the heiress a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, sir.", Weiss responded politely and shook the hand in front of her.

"Urgh... please don't use this word ever again.", the blond man groaned in feigned pain, "Makes me feel old... And we're not going to start with this _Mr. Xiao Long_ stuff either, alright? I'm Taiyang... or Tai for short. These are your two options, got it?"

"O-of course, si... umm, Taiyang.", the heiress corrected herself, "Sorry." To her, it felt incredibly weird to address an adult she didn't even know with his first name.

"No need to apologize." the blond Huntsman said, "I know it's a big conversion for a lot of people. But you'll soon come to know that I'm handling a lot of things a little different. Isn't that right, girls?" He gave his daughters a goofy grin.

"Unfortunately...", Ruby mumbled, only loud enough for Weiss to hear and a faint blush of embarrassment crept to her cheeks. Yang only shrugged.

"Well then, you must be starving.", Taiyang suddenly changed the topic, "Since the last semester break if Beacon's cafeteria grub hasn't changed over the last... couple of years." It was obvious that he avoided using an exact number on purpose.

"You know us. We're always starving.", the blonde shot back with a grin, "Rubes here is still a growing girl and I need a lot of energy for these babies." She flexed her bicepsy for emphasis, even though her impressive muscles couldn't be seen under her coat's sleeves.

"And what about our guest?", the sisters' father asked politely.

"I'm quite hungry as well.", the white-haired girl answered honestly.

"Great.", Taiyang exclaimed, "I've booked a table at the _Thrill Grill_. An amazing place, even though it's probably not what you're used to, Weiss. Think of it like it's an awesome restaurant on the moon."

"On the moon?", Weiss asked confused before her teammates could tell her not to fall for it.

"Dad? No!", Ruby said quickly and firmly.

"Please don't...", Yang sighed.

"Great food, no atmosphere.", Taiyang delivered the punchline, laughing out loudly and causing both of his daughters to groan in annoyance.

'Oookay...', the heiress thought, even though she forced herself to smile a bit, 'Apparently, Yang and Ruby weren't exaggerating when they warned me about the dad jokes.'

"I actually visited the _Thrill Grill_ in Vale with Ruby about a week ago.", Weiss explained, "At first, I was a bit... caught off guard by the establishment, but I soon came to know that the food it serves is pretty tasty."

"Wow. Ruby managed to drag _you_ to a place like _this_?", Taiyang asked surprised before realizing what he had said, "N-no offense, though."

"None taken. I know it's not what one would expect of a Schnee.", the heiress said nonchalantly, "Actually, it was me who chose it. Ruby and I... umm, we... well..."

'Oh no! What have I done?!', the white-haired girl panicked inwardly, 'What do I say now? I can't tell him that we were on a date out of the blue! Excuse, now! Something about... urgh, come on, Weiss. Think, damn it!'

"We were having a girls night out and she booked a table at some steak place she found on the web since she wanted to do me a favor.", the crimsonette quickly saved her girlfriend, "She actually had something way fancier in mind. You should've seen the look on her face when she saw it." She finished with a somewhat mischievous giggle to conceal her own nervousness.

"I was just surprised. Stop exaggerating.", Weiss sighed in feigned annoyance, yet, she shot her girlfriend an incredibly thankful glance, "But I guess I wouldn't have chosen the place if I would've known it better beforehand. I just went with the good reviews."

"I hope you came to the conclusion that they're all justified.", Taiyang said and grabbed the luggage of the girls. The two overstuffed bags from his daughters in his left hand, as well as the heiress' heavy suitcase in his right, didn't seem to cause him any exertion at all.

"The menu is a bit too meat-heavy for my tastes but the food was quite enjoyable, nonetheless.", the white-haired girl responded.

"In that case: What are we waiting for?", the blond Huntsman said and started moving towards the parking lot, "Let's get your stuff and yourselves into the truck... if it hadn't rusted away by now, that is... and get going. Gas money's on you, by the way, hehe."

"No biggie... Weiss got that covered.", Yang grinned, "I'm pretty sure that..."

"Oh no, you aren't.", Tai interrupted his daughter, "Your teammate is our guest. And no matter how rich or poor anyone is... we're paying for our guests. _We_ as in _you_ since you brought her here. I can loan you some money if you're strapped for cash right now."

Upon seeing the white-haired girl's puzzled look, he added: "I'm just kidding, don't worry. My daughters get their allowance on the dot. Especially denying Ruby her cookie money would be a giant leap towards an early grave."

"Hey!", the crimsonette pouted, "I'm not _that_ addicted to sweets."

"Are you trying to convince us... or yourself?", Yang retorted and her grin from earlier returned.

"Weiss! Say something!", Ruby asked her partner for backup.

"I wish I could object your sister...", the white-haired girl sighed, "I _really_ do..."

"Told you so, Rubes.", the blonde brawler chuckled.

"Traitor.", the crimson-haired girl grumbled towards her girlfriend.

"Enough, girls. Be nice.", Taiyang said and loaded their luggage onto the bed of a yellow truck that definitely had seen better days, "Otherwise, you won't get any dessert. Besides Weiss, that is."

"You wouldn't!", Ruby and Yang exclaimed immediately.

"That remains to be seen.", the blond man responded, a shit-eating grin on his face the heiress had only seen on Yang's so far (another similarity, she noted), "Now get in already. The thoughts of steak, sweet potato fries, and tangy carrot slaw are haunting me since I woke up today."

The three girls wordlessly entered the truck.

"Oh, and one more thing.", the blond Huntsman suddenly said, climbed into the driver's seat, and started the engine, "Before we walk into the bar..."

"We duck...", Ruby and Yang groaned in unison, already knowing every single one of their dad's horrible jokes.

"You're no fun today.", Taiyang sighed and set the vehicle into motion.

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was pretty quiet, yet, not very peaceful... at least in Weiss' opinion. Luckily, Yang had taken the passenger seat and distracted her father with a couple of light and funny anecdotes they had experienced during the last few months. Ruby and Weiss were sitting in the back seat, barely saying anything. The young couple spent the majority of the time sending each other nervous or soothing glances. At the restaurant, they would finally tell the crimsonette's father that they weren't just ordinary teammates and partners anymore.

After a short, ten-minute drive, they reached their destination. Weiss quickly noticed that the restaurant looked almost exactly like the one in Vale, just one or two sizes smaller. But then again, since it was a chain, that had to be expected.

"Here we are.", Taiyang announced and pulled into the parking lot, "Thank goodness I booked a table. Look at all those cars. The place is definitely going to be packed."

"Packed still means that it'll take ages for us to get our food.", Yang sighed.

"I don't mind.", the blond Huntsman responded with a shrug, "That way, we can chat a little longer. I'm still pretty excited to hear everything that had happened during your semester... and if you can best my stories from the time I was a student."

"The mutant Grimm-story alone beats every single one of them already.", the brawler mentioned matter-of-factly, "And there are still a lot of others left that would easily kick _your_ best story's butt. Especially a particular one." She gave the young couple in the backseat a discreet, yet smug glance.

"And that would be?", Tai asked curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"Ruby tells it better.", Yang said with a smirk, "Right, Rubes?"

"I-I'm cold and I'm starving. Let's head inside.", the crimsonette quickly stammered, "The story has time for later. First, I need something to eat."

With these words, she practically leaped out of the truck and dashed towards the restaurant's entrance. A couple of rose petals that fell into the snow sludge of the lot marked her path.

"What's with her all of the sudden?", her father asked confused.

"N-no idea.", Weiss responded and left the vehicle as well to catch up with her girlfriend... but not before she had given Yang an angry glare.

* * *

As already assumed by the sisters' father, the restaurant was completely crowded. Weiss only made out two empty tables, a _reserved-_ sign on both of them. The other ones were laden with families, teenagers (some of them probably students of Signal Academy), and what seemed like a couple of regulars since they kinda didn't fit in with the rest of the guests. Most of them sat at the bar, though. The heiress was immediately reminded of the terrible joke.

The smell of grease and grilled meat and the sound of cutlery scraping over plates filled the air, as well as the mumbling of the other guests... just like in Vale. However, for some reason Weiss couldn't quite understand, this _Thrill_ _Grill_ felt a lot cozier. Maybe that was the case because it was smaller than the one in the capital. Or maybe she felt that way because she was here with Ruby's family... a _real_ family. For a short moment, she even forgot her worries about telling Mr. Xia... _Taiyang_ that she and his youngest daughter were a couple.

"Hey, Dad!", Yang suddenly piped up and pointed at a framed photo on a wall, among about ten others, "Still looking good on that one."

"Damn right, I do!", the blond Huntsman exclaimed proudly.

Weiss' gaze followed her teammate's finger and her eyes came to rest on the infamous _Wall of Suffering_ Ruby had told her about on their date. And there, he was. Taiyang Xiao Long: in front of a colossal, empty plate, mouth, hands, _and_ hair smudgy with grease and barbeque sauce, an expression on his face as if he was going to die in the next five minutes. Yet, the heiress could make out a small, triumphant grin through his pain. What had he eaten again to get his photo on the wall? A four-pound abomination of a steak in less than thirty minutes or something like that. Oh, and the damn fries!

"Tai! Kids!", a hoarse, yet cheerful voice suddenly addressed them, "Long time, no see, little imps."

Suddenly, an older woman with red hair (and a couple of grey strands within) appeared in front of them. She was wearing an apron with the logo of the _Thrill Grill_ , a pink blouse, a grey pencil skirt, and rimless glasses.

"Will you ever stop calling us _imps_ , Cherise?", Yang asked with a sigh, "We're taller than three foot now."

"Nope.", the woman, obviously a waitress, responded with a mischievous grin, "You'll always be my little imps. How's it going at Beacon?"

"Haven't gotten kicked out yet.", Ruby explained with a smile, "But then again, we still have two and a half years to go."

"Nuff time to do something stupid, right?", Cherise joked back, "Like father, like daughters."

"Qrow and I definitely told you way too much about our past when we had a couple of drinks here.", Taiyang groaned, "And just to remind you: We graduated."

"Barely... and only because your grades and mission count were rather good.", the waitress shot back and her grin grew a little wider.

"Can you just take us to our table?", the blond Huntsman sighed.

"Of course. How inconsiderate of me.", Cherise said with a chuckle, "Follow me. I'll get you the menus as fast as possible. Even though I highly doubt that anyone of you'll need them. Besides the little Schnee-heiress, that is."

"Wha... how...", Weiss asked surprised. Admittedly, she knew that she was kind of (in)famous. But she hadn't expected to be recognized in a place like Patch that easily. Ruby had had no idea who she was when they had met for the first time, after all.

"I'm just old, dear. Not senile.", the waitress responded, smiling, "Having a good time at Beacon as well? Or do you have another connection to my little imps?"

"Okay, now you _really_ just wanna mess with us.", Yang grumbled.

"She's my partner.", Ruby explained, "And yeah... we're... h-having a pretty good time." Luckily, it was pretty warm, so her blush could be easily explained if anyone would be asking.

"Well then...", Cherise said conclusively, "Let's get you something to eat. If your dad's stories about Beacon's cafeteria are even remotely true, you're probably in dire need of it."

"Compared to Bruno's spare ribs, Beacon's grub tastes like sawdust.", the blonde brawler explained. Then, the Huntsman and the three girls followed the waitress to their table.

'Does everyone knows everyone in this town? Or has Ruby's family eaten here daily before she and Yang has left Patch?', Weiss wondered.

* * *

"Urgh... I definitely needed this...", Yang groaned, patted her slightly pudgy belly, and shoved a plate full of gnawed off bones away from her... next to another one. Subtract the time limit and the choice of dish and she would probably be just one pound of meat away from the _Wall of Suffering_.

"Ditto.", Ruby agreed and set her cutlery down. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth clean – she had even stuck to her promise and had eaten her fries with her fork, much to her father's confusion. Nevertheless, she still had eaten way more than a decent person in a restaurant should've.

"I am sated as well...", Weiss said and mimicked the crimsonette's actions, "For someone who usually isn't that fond of red meat, I kinda fear that I'll come here more often. If they add fish to the menu and cook it as good as this filet mignon, that's pretty much a given."

"I'm glad you liked it, girls.", Taiyang hummed and licked his fingers clean (needless to say, he and Yang had still eaten like savages), "Do you know how many times the thought of a nice steak at the _Thrill Grill_ had kept me alive when I was out on a mission?"

"Every time?", Yang asked with a grin.

"Not exactly.", her father responded and shoved a stray sweet potato fry into his mouth, "But your assumption isn't _that_ far off. Oh boy, I love this place."

"I absolutely agree with you...", Yang seconded, "I mean, we were even able to convince little Weissicle here. I'm pretty sure that must mean Bruno and his crew's doing something right."

Weiss just wanted to retort something... but a dainty hand that suddenly grabbed hers under the table stopped her dead in her tracks. Slender fingers entwined with hers, a thumb rubbed affectionately and soothingly over the back of her hand... Apparently, her girlfriend thought that it was time.

"Umm... D-dad...", Ruby began hesitantly, "A-about the things we love..."

"Was something wrong with your ragout?", the blond Huntsman asked.

"N-no. No. Everything was fine with my food.", the crimsonette responded quickly, "It's just... I... well, you see..."

"Aaand it's time for me to leave you alone.", Yang said and stood up, "If anyone's looking for me, you'll find me at the bar. Don't worry, I won't overdo it." With these words, the elder sister left the table.

"Oookay... I'm a little bit worried here now.", Taiyang admitted while watching the blonde girl leave, "What exactly are you trying to tell me? You didn't do anything stupid, right?"

"O-of course, I didn't!", Ruby exclaimed, "It's... it's just pretty big news and I don't know where to start." She was getting more nervous by the second. How, in all of Remnant's sake, should she tell her father? Slow and steady? Or just rip it off like a bandaid?

She shared an insecure look with Weiss and got one in return. It seemed like her girlfriend shared her helplessness.

"Well, you know what I think about such things.", the crimsonette's father explained, "Just get it out. The more you rack your brain about it, the more complicated it gets."

"It's... not that simple...", the crimsonette sighed. Hadn't she had a plan? Or had she wanted to improvise from the very beginning? She didn't know anymore. Her mind was completely empty.

"Ruby... listen to me.", Taiyang said soothingly, "Whatever it is, I promise you that I won't be mad at you. I'm pretty sure that I'm not even able to be mad at you."

"Okay...", the young girl sighed and took a deep breath, "I... umm... y-you know that I'm already seventeen, right?"

"Since your birthday was just a couple of months ago, I'm still aware of that.", the blonde Huntsman joked... but then he suddenly had a hunch of what his daughter probably wanted to talk about, "Oh, let me guess: There is a certain someone you suddenly have... interesting feelings for, correct?"

Upon hearing this, Ruby, as well as Weiss, blushed deeply. Luckily, Taiyang didn't notice the heiress' red cheeks... yet. He was also oblivious to the fact that Yang might have left but the white-haired girl was still seated – and that this probably was the case for a reason.

"Th-that's one way to put it.", the crimsonette admitted sheepishly.

"Oh no. Please tell me you're not pregnant.", her father suddenly said, even though he highly doubted that his daughter would be that careless.

"WHAT?!", Ruby exclaimed in shock (and Weiss almost joined in), "Where did you get this idea from?! I... I'm _definitely_ not pregnant, okay?"

"Phew... thank goodness.", Taiyang sighed relieved, "Okay, back to the topic. You said there's someone you like. Who is he?"

That was it: The moment of truth. She had to correct her father now and tell her that it was actually a girl she wasn't just interested in but already together with... for almost half a year now. But how should she do this?

Fortunately, her girlfriend got her back.

" _Sh-she_... actually sits right next to your daughter at the moment.", Weiss said carefully and raised their entwined hands from under the table. At the sudden answer and action, Ruby's eyes went wide. Considering that the heiress had been a complete basket case the whole week, the crimsonette would've never expected such a bold action.

"S-snowflake...", Ruby managed to croak out, then, her eyes darted back to her father... who seemed to be absolutely speechless.

"Sooo... you two are already together, it seems.", Taiyang said after a couple of seconds, "For how long?"

"For almost half a year now.", the crimson-haired girl admitted coyly, "I-I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but I didn't know how you would react when you hear that I'm dating a girl. Also, I thought it would be best to tell you something that important face to face and not just via Scroll or in a letter."

"Half a year, you say...", Taiyang pondered and scratched his soul patch, then, he turned to Weiss, an unreadable expression on his face. The heiress gulped audibly and squeezed the crimsonette's hand a little tighter. But what came next caught her (and her girlfriend) completely off guard.

"And Ruby hasn't driven you crazy yet?", the blond man asked in feigned disbelief, "That definitely makes you one of the toughest people I know." Then, another shit-eating grin appeared on his face.

Needless to say, both girls were utterly confused... or rather, perplexed. Nope, that would still be an understatement.

"What's with the weird looks?", Taiyang wondered, his smile shifting from smug to comforting, "Did you expect me to freak out or something? Well, sorry to disappoint you."

"You... you don't mind?", Ruby asked.

"Pfft... of course, I don't.", her father responded with a shrug, "So my little girl likes girls. That's no biggie at all. I'm actually relieved. During your time at Signal Academy, your _relationship_ with your weapon had me a little worried already."

"To be honest, that still hasn't changed that much!", Yang suddenly yelled from the bar.

"Yaaang!!! Stop eavesdropping!", Ruby and Weiss exclaimed in unison.

"Calm down, geez...", the blonde said and held up her hands defensively, "Everything's fine, after all. Told you so, by the way." Then, she turned around again, took a sip of her Strawberry Sunrise, and continued to talk to someone she apparently knew.

"Not everything.", Taiyang suddenly mentioned, which caught the young couple's attention, "There's still one thing that annoys me."

"A-and that would be?", Weiss asked, tensing up visibly. If the crimsonette's father was fine with his daughter being a lesbian, then it definitely had to do something with her in particular. Probably something very obvious.

"I'm a little miffed that you took so long to tell me, Ruby.", the Huntsman quickly solved the mystery, "I can't believe that my own daughter thought I would think any less of her just because she's interested in the same sex."

"That was mostly my fault, sir... umm, Taiyang.", the heiress said, sheltering Ruby from the blame, "My insecurities were the reason we didn't tell you about our relationship any sooner. I was told that you most certainly won't mind that your daughter loves another girl... but then again, my family name doesn't sit well with a lot of people. So I kinda... wanted to keep the fact that Ruby and I are a couple a secret for a while to come up with a plan to explain myself and to somehow show you that I'm nothing like my father... or my brother... Th-that I'm someone worthy of your daughter."

For a moment, the blond Huntsman just stared at the white-haired girl. At first, Weiss thought that she had said something wrong and she was just about to apologize again. But then... Taiyang just burst into laughter. The heiress didn't understand a single thing anymore.

The crimsonette's father needed a couple of seconds to regain his composure. Then, after seeing the white-haired girl's puzzled look, he began explaining.

"There are already a couple of things that make me pretty sure you are _worthy_ , as you put it.", Tai explained comradely, "You worrying about it is one of them. But then again, you're worried about pretty stupid stuff. Your family name doesn't define you. You decide who you are, after all, not blood or legacy. "

"Yeah... Ruby told me that much already.", Weiss responded, giving her girlfriend a soft, loving smile and getting one in return.

"She can be pretty smart if she tries hard enough, can't she?", the blond man chuckled, ignored the crimsonette's annoyed _Hey!_ , and continued, "The second indicator that you're good company for her is that she had chosen you... as simple as it sounds. I trust my daughter enough to pick someone she truly loves and who truly reciprocates the feeling. And, just in case you're worried about that, Ruby's too pure to be a gold digger."

"D-dad!", the crimson-haired girl exclaimed, utterly shocked.

"Relax, relax... I was only kidding.", Taiyang said conciliatorily and turned back to Weiss, "Which brings me to point three... another pretty simple one. _You_ have chosen _her_. I know that Ruby can be pretty difficult at times, is incredibly nerdy, and way too hyper, especially if you leave any sugary food unguarded. Therefore, and please don't get this the wrong way, if someone of your upbringing and history is willing to put up with that, there has to be more to it than just physical attraction or whatever. Especially after almost half a year. I'm probably seeing things a little pragmatic here, but still. I like to think that I'm making a little sense here."

"I guess...", the heiress answered. After all, she had never wanted anyone besides Ruby. Not just because of her secret... but simply because it was Ruby. It wasn't that she hadn't allowed herself any feelings for someone else. She simply hadn't had any so far. And then, this crimson-haired girl had sneezed her way into her life. The thought alone made Weiss smile.

"You're thinking of her right now, am I right?", the crimsonette's father asked, noticing her expression and shaking the white-haired girl out of her trance, "Point four: That... and the glance you two shared earlier, after... point one, I think. Call me an old romantic but when someone looks at their beloved like that, I'm pretty sure the relationship is meant to last... even after just half a year."

"Only a small fraction of the time we will be happy together.", the heiress said tenderly and, in a fit of boldness, gave her girlfriend a soft kiss. Needless to say, the crimsonette immediately returned it and, even though it was rather short and pretty chaste, it spoke volumes about the feelings they had for each other. When the young couple parted, they stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds again. And, for this short moment, nothing else existed for them in this world besides them.

"Definitely looks like it.", Taiyang said gently, shaking both girls out of their trance, "I had someone who looked at me the exact same way... long ago." A sad smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, I remember... faintly...", Ruby responded, suppressing a small snivel.

"A-anyway...", Taiyang quickly changed the topic, "I hope my _little_ explanation made at least one thing clear: I'm incredibly happy for the two of you and I'm absolutely sure that the two of you will make each other happy as well. Aaand I hope that all of your fears and worries have vanished now and we can just have a nice vacation together as long as you're here."

"Yes...", Weiss said with a beaming smile, "Thank you... Tai..."

"Wanna call me _Dad_ already?", the blond Huntsman joked, "Or is it still a little too early for that?"

"That should probably wait until Ruby and I are actually married.", the heiress responded, then, a frown appeared on her face, "And before that is going to happen, we still have to tell _my_ parents about our relationship. And I don't think I have to mention that my father will definitely be... less accepting, to put it kindly."

"We'll find a way to convince him that I'm the right one for you.", Ruby comforted her girlfriend, "And even if he won't accept our relationship, we will stay together... No matter who won't let us."

"Yeah, we will.", Weiss said determinedly.

"What have I just told you about fears and worries?", Taiyang asked, "You're on vacation, so let's just live. How about, instead of racking your brains about something you can't do anything about right now, you tell me how the two of you've gotten together. You can skip the intimate details if you want to, though."

At that statement, Ruby and Weiss quickly blushed in a deep shade of red.

"So there are already some, huh?", the blond Huntsman laughed upon seeing the two girls' flustered expressions, "Don't worry, I've been a teenager myself at some point in my life and I know exactly that being young and in love involves more than just going to the movies together."

Upon hearing this, the couple relaxed again... a bit.

"And while there's probably no father that wants to hear in detail what his daughter and her lover do in the bedroom, at least _I_ don't have to worry about unplanned pregnancy now.", Taiyang joked conclusively. It had been an attempt to lighten the mood a little further. He couldn't have known that he just had made this conversation a million times more awkward.

"Hehe... r-right... nothing to worry about in that department.", Ruby laughed nervously and gave her girlfriend, who had visibly tensed up again, a nudge with the knee under the table.

"Y-yeah...", Weiss said while trying to stop her body from trembling, "I-It's not like I have the required equipment to make this happen, that's for sure." At this statement, Taiyang raised an eyebrow. Ruby noticed it and leaned over to her girlfriend a bit.

"What are you doing?", she whispered through clenched teeth.

"I don't know, help me.", Weiss shot back in a whisper as well.

"Something the matter, girls?", Taiyang asked confused.

"Nothing!", Ruby and Weiss yelped in unison. If only someone would diffuse this ugly situation...

* * *

"I've overdonnit!", Yang suddenly half-exclaimed and half-slurred and slumped down on her chair again, "Not mah fault, though... Blame Marcus..."

"Who's Marcus?", Weiss quickly asked to change the topic.

"Bruno's son.", the brawler explained, "He got me sloshed with a couple drinks on the house 'cause he wannet to hear about the stuff we went through at Beacon. The whole mutant Grimm-story alone was about two Strawberry Sunrises long... and I guess I gotta lil' carried away after that..."

"And you really had to chug all of the drinks he offered you?", the heiress sighed.

"Of course, Weissicle.", the blonde stated matter-of-factly, "Would've been unpolite... impolite? Not polite to refuse and let them go to waste, don't you think?"

"I blame your uncle's bad influence for that.", Taiyang groaned, "The first day of the semester break and you're getting drunk... unbelievable. Take a page out of Ruby's book and bring a girlfriend along instead of a hangover."

"Sorry, Dad. But I like the ones with the dicks.", Yang explained, but then, she shot Weiss a glance and a mischievous grin appeared on her face, "However, I've come to know recently that it is possible to..."

Suddenly, there was a loud thump under the table.

"OWWW!!!", the blonde exclaimed in pain, "That was my favorite shin."

"What happened?", Taiyang asked, confused yet again.

"Nothing.", Ruby said with emphasis, "Yang was just about to tell a stupid inside joke she promised me not to make anymore. Isn't that right, sis?"

"Do your boots have a steel toe-cap?", the blonde groaned and rubbed her shin under the table.

"Make a guess.", the crimsonette responded with a sugar-sweet smile.

"Well, I don't have to know and understand everything, after all.", the sisters' father said with a shrug, "Anyway, how about we head home? You're probably tired, especially after the last day of classes, the flight and a heavy meal on top of that."

"Why should we head home already?", Yang asked, "The night's still young."

"But we're in Patch.", Ruby mentioned, "The only three establishments that are open longer than ten o'clock are the pub across the street, the pub at the port, and the gas station."

"Pub sounds nice.", the blonde grinned.

"Don't you think that you had enough already?", Weiss sighed, "I for one am absolutely exhausted... mostly mentally... since last week. I don't mind turning in early tonight."

"Yeah... me, too.", Ruby seconded, "We've taken care of everything we wanted to today anyway. Right, Snowflake?"

"Right, Rose Petal.", the heiress responded with a soft smile.

"Aww... original pet names already.", Taiyang chuckled, making both girls blush.

The blond Huntsman paid for their meal and the group of four left the restaurant. On their way out, Weiss quickly grabbed her girlfriend's hand and entwined their fingers. It felt good to do so... and she felt pride well up in her chest. Everybody should know what a beautiful and amazing girlfriend she had managed to get herself.

* * *

The drive to the Rose-Xiao Long residence was a whole lot more relaxed than the one to the restaurant. The young couple even cuddled a little in the back seat this time – as in Weiss rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and snuggled up to her affectionately. Both girls were incredibly glad that they had told the crimsonette's father about their relationship that soon and, of course, that he was so accepting. After all, that meant that they could be close to each other all the time (as long as they didn't overdo it, that is) and nobody would mind. No Cardin, no other homophobes, and especially no one that would rat on her to her father. Just people who minded their own business, maybe just because they knew Ruby and her family here.

Patch was really beautiful, Weiss noticed once more... She wouldn't mind moving to the island once she and her Rose Petal were married and they had graduated from Beacon. Teaching at Signal or even a couple of courses at Beacon (it was just ninety minutes by air, not even half the time with a Bullhead), going on missions from time to time, a business trip to Atlas every couple of weeks to manage the SDC once she was in charge, working from home otherwise... A cozy, little home to raise their children, a garden, a sandpit and a swing in the backyard... Life would be perfect here.

Her little fantasy was confirmed even more when Taiyang's truck finally pulled into the driveway of her girlfriend's home: It was a cozy cabin, with flower pots next to the front door. Some of them were empty since it was winter, but Weiss could make out a couple of rose bushes that fiercely stood up to the cold. Would that be the house they would raise their future children in? Or would they get their own, cozy little cabin, the heiress wondered.

But then again, if Ruby wanted to rent or buy an apartment in Vale, that would be fine with Weiss as well. As long as they were together, they could even live in a dumpster under a bridge. Okay, maybe something a little less extreme, but still...

"Home sweet home." Taiyang cheered and parked the vehicle, "I hope you haven't missed your old rooms too much, kids... since I made a gym out of both of them. Don't worry, I'm kidding. How about you, Weiss? I hope a small, cozy house is a nice change of pace rather than a disappointment."

"The mansion I grew up in was cold, distant, and, to be honest, more a prison than a home.", the white-haired girl responded matter-of-factly, "This place, however... already feels comfortable even from the outside."

"Then you should definitely see the inside.", Ruby chirped... and added in a whisper, "And my bedroom in particular." Needless to say, upon hearing her girlfriend's bold statement, the color of Weiss' cheeks quickly rivaled the one of her girlfriend's cloak. Luckily, nobody else had heard what the crimsonette had just said.

"I guess _comfortable_ is the best way to describe it.", the blond Huntsman said and exited his truck, followed by his daughters and his guest, "I never understood why people need a mansion or something like that... no offense, though. All you need is a couple of bedrooms... or child's rooms, a bathroom, a living-kitchen area, a party area in the basement, no objections, and a workshop slash garage. That pretty much covers everything, am I right? But then again, the people in Vale manage to live in way smaller apartments, so maybe I'm a little spoiled as well."

"No... it's perfect.", Weiss simply said and whispered, mostly to herself and the crimsonette, "Already... and for _later_." She pulled her girlfriend into a one-armed hug and gently pressed her lips to the crimsonette's cheek.

"Looks like the folding cot I set up in Ruby's bedroom was a pretty pointless thing to do.", Taiyang sighed with a chuckle, "But then again, who could've known my youngest child would bring home a _girlfriend_ instead of a teammate."

"Yeah... who could've known that this was meant to happen...", the crimson-haired girl confirmed affectionately and returned the kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

"I think I'm gonna puke...", Yang groaned, "And not because of the booze. I can hold my liquor."

"I don't know if that should make me proud or disappointed.", Taiyang responded. Then, he fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the front door.

They were finally _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that went better than expected, despite a few bumps in the road. Weiss' secret might be still a, well, secret... but at least Tai's happy for his daughter and her girlfriend and even doesn't mind their relationship is already a mature one. But then again, maybe he would think a little different about this if he knew what the heiress is hiding under her skirt.
> 
> However, that's a tale for another chapter. Instead, let me know what you think of this one. Was Taiyang comforting and understanding enough, given the fact that he is some kind of super dad? Were the puns and jokes awful enough (I tried to hold back on the quantity so I hope the quality is at least as bad as possible)? Of course, any other comments or constructive criticism is welcome as well. Oh, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Three Days Tops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. The story continues... but with a rather light chapter. Little plot, mostly fun and fluff, and, of course, Tai being Tai. But then again, after all the stress Ruby and Weiss had to go through these last days, they deserved a little break. The real vacation will start in the next chapter so take this one as some kind of appetizer.
> 
> Oh, just a warning: Some of you are probably going to _hate_ me for the ending. If you're going to be one of them, I just want to tell you: sorry, not sorry^^
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Taiyang and the three girls had barely entered the house before they were already greeted by a happy bark.

"ZWEI!!!", Ruby beamed and immediately crouched down to scoop up the little corgi, "Oh, Imissedyousomuch! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Yes, you are."

"My turn!", Weiss chirped and snatched the joyful, yet slightly confused dog out of her girlfriend's hands, "I'm sooo looking forward to cuddling with you without any Grimm, trains, or bad guys around!"

"You and Ruby can cuddle with each other.", Yang suddenly addressed the heiress and stole the corgi from her, "Therefore, it's only fair if I get to keep Zwei."

"Girls... girls... relax.", Taiyang tried to appease them, "There's enough Zwei for everybody. And there will still be enough of him tomorrow. So how about you go to your rooms, settle in, and get some rest? You probably gonna need it anyway since we're gonna start the next day early. I have a lot of stuff planned for tomorrow to show our guest around."

"I'm still keeping him.", the brawler said determined and squeezed the corgi to her chest. Unfortunately, Zwei used this opportunity to turn around and lick her face, which caused Yang to giggle, undermining the bit of authority she was trying to show.

"Fine then... But I will definitely claim the snuggles that are due to me tomorrow.", Weiss relented, but then, she wrapped her arm around Ruby's waist and pulled her close, "But then again, I guess my most important cuddles are waiting for me elsewhere anyway." She gave her girlfriend an affectionate smile and, of course, got one in return.

"I know you're probably tired of the joke about the two of you giving me diabetes...", Yang sighed, "But you're practically forcing me to make it over and over again."

"You're just jealous because I have something way better to snuggle up to.", the crimsonette responded and poked her tongue out at her sister, but then, she added quietly, "Sorry, Zwei. But I'm trying to make a point here."

"Oh... I definitely know what you mean with...", the blonde began with a shit-eating grin but was quickly interrupted.

"Get your mind out of the gutter.", the heiress hissed, "As long as your sister is near me, I don't need anything else and I'm as happy as can be. The... _other stuff_ is just the icing on the cake. A welcome, yet inessential addition. And don't you dare to address it anymore." Then, she gave her teammate an angry, yet somewhat pleading look... since there was still a major detail that was left to be told.

Of course, Yang immediately understood, even though she was still a little tipsy. But then again, she would never dare to spill Weiss' secret to anybody. After all, they weren't just teammates. They were best friends. And they were definitely going to be sisters-in-law in the future. Therefore, she gave the white-haired girl a comforting smile and nod.

"Relax, Weissicle. As always, I'm just messing with the two of you.", the blonde said conciliatorily, "But you still make it way too easy to tease you. I thought... no, I _know_ you have gotten a little more thick-skinned by now, so I was expecting a witty retort."

"I _have_ gotten more resistant to your annoying jokes...", the heiress sighed, "But we've just broken the news to your father a couple of hours ago. And while I'm incredibly glad that he's so accepting about everything... even some, well, mature aspects... I won't tolerate that you're trying to depict us as some sex-crazed freaks who can't keep their hands to themselves for a single night. Ruby and I are better than that."

"You have your own room now, though.", Yang mentioned and her grin returned.

"A-as if this is going to change anything.", Weiss exclaimed while blushing, "At Beacon, Ruby and I still don't just pounce on each other once you and Blake had left the room."

"Mostly because we have no idea when they'll return.", the crimsonette whispered into her girlfriend's ear and the white-haired girl's blush intensified, "But I get your point: Just cuddling with you is absolutely wonderful already."

"I love you so much, Ruby.", the heiress whispered back tenderly and kissed the younger girl softly.

"Likewise.", the crimsonette responded after they had parted.

"Any more of this and I definitely need a shot of insulin.", the blonde groaned and averted her gaze.

"Yang, be nice.", her father addressed her, "You'll have more than enough time to annoy your sister and her girlfriend in the future. And now all of you take your luggage and hit the hay. Breakfast will be ready at eight o'clock tomorrow and we definitely don't have enough bathrooms for three girls in case you want to sleep in if we want to stick to my schedule."

"Alrighty, then.", Ruby chirped, grabbed her bag and Weiss' suitcase, and offered her arm to her girlfriend to latch onto, "Let's go to my room. I'll give you a tour of the whole house tomorrow."

"Sounds lovely, Rose Petal.", the heiress said with a sweet smile, tucked her arm into the crimsonette's, and followed her up the stairs.

"Oh, Weiss and Rubes?", Tai suddenly addressed the young couple with a mischievous grin, "If you want to... y'know... please place a sock over the doorknob, okay?"

Needless to say, the two girls blushed as red as the crimsonette's namesake immediately while Yang (as well as the blond man) burst into roaring laughter.

"DAD!!!", Ruby yelled, utterly embarrassed.

"S-sorry, R-rubes.", Taiyang tried to verbalize through his howling, "But... s-seriously. Yang's right: You two make this waaay to easy."

"C-come on, Weiss. We're leaving!", the crimsonette pouted and pulled her girlfriend up the stairs.

'Okay... I definitely can't blame Yang for her awful behavior anymore.', the heiress thought, 'She never had a chance...'

* * *

Ruby's room was way tidier than Weiss had expected. Admittedly, there were a lot of spare weapon parts, but they were neatly organized in a lot of different boxes in a separate shelf. A video game console was hooked onto an old TV on a stand, a rather plain wardrobe stood in the corner, and a desk full of weird drawings, most of them probably some kind of blueprints, was occupying the other corner. In the last one stood a single bed with colorful bedclothes which showed some weird people who were either some comic book superheroes or video game characters. Next to it was the already mentioned folding cot... which they won't be needing anyway.

"Well... that's my reign.", Ruby told her girlfriend with a shrug and a faint blush, "I know the bedclothes are pretty immature but I wasn't expecting company in here that soon. Oh, and sorry about the weapon stuff. Most of it is in the garage anyway since the storage space in here is _waaay_ to small."

"Are you serious?", Weiss asked in disbelief, "There are already enough weapon parts in here to build an arsenal for a whole new team and this is only the tip of the iceberg?"

"Please don't condemn me, Snowflake.", the crimsonette whined in feigned agony, "If anything, it's your fault. You knew what you've gotten yourself into from the very beginning."

"Yup... I knew.", the heiress said with a loving smile, "I knew the woman I chose to spend the rest of my life with would be a complete weapon nerd, and a sweets-addict, and pretty much an absolute dolt at times. About as much as I am one. And yet, I wouldn't want it any other way. Because it's _you_." With these words, she quickly grabbed her girlfriend by her waist again and pulled her in for another soft, but this time way more passionate kiss.

It took Ruby about two seconds to force her tongue into the white-haired girl's mouth and barely after that, they were making out passionately. Finally, they could cut loose a little... just like they had been able to in their old, private room at Beacon. No prying eyes of their teammates, or the crimsonette's dad, or anybody. Just them... and their passion.

The moment Weiss felt a hand squeeze her butt, a squeaky moan escaped her throat. She didn't particularly want to let things escalate so soon, yet, her own limbs suddenly acted on their own as well. Dainty fingers crept under Ruby's skirt and grabbed a handful of immaculate buttcheek themselves. She applied just a bit of pressure and the sound that left her girlfriend's lips sent a shiver down her spine. Needless to say, a certain part of her body quickly responded to their actions... and the heiress' panties suddenly felt considerably tighter.

Therefore, she jammed on the brakes.

"W-wait, R-ruby.", Weiss stammered after she had gathered enough willpower to finally pull away from these ridiculously soft and warm lips, "D-don't you think we should stop here... at least for now?"

"What? Why?", the crimsonette whined with a pout and the sound almost broke the white-haired girl's heart, "It's been sooo long. I want to be close to you again. _That_ kind of close." Admittedly, it had been barely a week, but then again, they were young and in love... and had a lot of urges.

"I know... but...", the heiress sighed, "Let's just... keep a low profile for now, okay? Please? At least until we've settled in a little."

"Three days tops.", Ruby grumbled and rested her head against her girlfriend's forehead, "But I guess I understand you, Snowflake. We don't want Dad to discover your secret the way Yang and Blake did, after all."

"Exactly.", Weiss responded, "So please, try to bear with me and my insecurities a little longer, Rose Petal. I promise I'll make it up to you as soon as I can." Then, she gave the crimsonette a soft, loving smile.

"That would be _waaay_ easier if you wouldn't be so damn cute and sexy.", the younger girl said seductively and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's cheek, "But I'll try. No promises, though..."

"That's all I can demand from you. I know that you can barely resist my assets.", the heiress giggled, "After all, I feel the same. I mean, just thinking about your beautiful smile, sparkling eyes, perky breasts, perfect butt, and... whoa, w-wrong turn of thoughts." She quickly screwed her eyes shut and turned her gaze away on top of that to stop herself from peeking at... certain things... again.

"You really know how to make a lady feel beautiful, Snowflake.", Ruby chuckled and wriggled herself out of their embrace, even though she didn't actually want to. Then, she went to her bag and pulled out a set of pajamas as well as her toilet bag.

"Do we really need these?", she asked playfully and waved the tank top and white pants with the pink rose-print around.

"Yes, we do.", Weiss quickly said, fast enough before her mind could convince her to tell her girlfriend otherwise.

"Buzzkill.", the crimsonette sighed but complied, nonetheless, "Anyway, the bathroom's the second door to the right. Unpack and relax until I'm finished... unless you want to join me."

"Most certainly not!", the white-haired girl squeaked and her cheeks turned scarlet, "I-I mean... even my willpower has its limits. So, umm, d-do your thing and tell me once you're done."

"Fine then.", Ruby chirped and approached the door, making sure to sway her hips in the most seductive way possible, "But you're missing one hell of a show."

"J-just leave already.", Weiss groaned, "Or I can't guarantee anything."

"Well, I won't exactly mind...", the crimson-haired girl began but was quickly interrupted.

"Out with you!", the heiress demanded and crossed her legs to hide the obvious bulge that tented her skirt.

"As you wish, Snowflake.", Ruby giggled, blew her girlfriend a kiss, and exited the room.

* * *

After both girls had showered, brushed their teeth, and changed into their pajamas, they finally crawled into Ruby's bed. The folding cot had been stored away in a more or less vacant corner rather quickly. It won't be needed anyway. Fortunately, the young couple was already used to sharing a single bed since Beacon didn't offer anything else in that direction. But then again, it wasn't like the two girls needed to be forced to be close to each other. Quite the opposite, actually. That's what Yang was for...

Ruby had barely hit the mattress before a slender pair of arms snaked around her from behind and pulled her close. The crimsonette quickly grabbed the hands of them, entwined their fingers with her own, and let out a contented sigh. Soon, the room was enveloped in peaceful silence, the only things disturbing it being soft breathing and the occasional appreciative hum from a kiss, nibble, or squeeze. However, it only lasted for so long.

"Weiss...", Ruby suddenly whispered softly.

"Uh-huh...", the white-haired girl responded, already sleepy, but mostly distracted by tracing her lips across the back of her girlfriend's neck as well as by the smell of roses and strawberry-scented shampoo that constantly filled her nostrils.

"C-can I ask you something?", the crimsonette continued and looked at the heiress over her shoulder, "J-just hypothetically, of course."

"I really don't like how serious you sound right now, Rose Petal...", Weiss sighed and pressed another kiss to the soft flesh of the younger girl's neck, "And I guess my worries are justified, right?"

"It's just that I was thinking...", Ruby started, "I know this is your own business... and I really, really don't want to force you to do things you're uncomfortable with. And it definitely doesn't need to happen tomorrow, or something like that, or even during this vacation. And I know that even if my dad is a pretty cool and understanding person and all that jazz, and I'm pretty sure that he'll be fine with... _it_... he's still just a stranger to you and I absolutely understand that you still need some time to get a little... or, well, way more comfortable before you... umm, well... I was just wondering how you... or we... urgh... y'know? Not now, of course, but we have to tell him in the future and I was just thinking that if you, maybe... or... Why's this so difficult to verbalize, damn it?!"

"Relax, Ruby...", the white-haired girl said soothingly and gave her girlfriend's ear an affectionate nibble, even though her stomach was tying up in knots since she immediately knew what the crimsonette was talking about, "Just ask me what I probably know you want to ask me anyway..."

"Okay...", the crimsonette sighed and snuggled up even closer to the heiress for additional reassurance, "D-do you already have any idea how to tell my dad about... well, the other part of our relationship? About your secret?"

"Not a single one that's even remotely good...", Weiss admitted with a sigh, "I mean, this isn't something you can just bring up in a normal conversation."

"I know...", Ruby grumbled, "And I also know that you still need some time to open up to him. I definitely won't rush you, even though my dad is awesome."

"He most certainly is.", the white-haired girl admitted, "Albeit annoying sometimes, just like your sister. But he really feels like a... well, a dad."

Of course, the crimsonette immediately recognized her mistake.

"I-I'm sorry, Snowflake...", she quickly said, "I didn't want to..."

"It's okay.", Weiss reassured her girlfriend and pressed yet another kiss to the back of her neck, "We both know better than to call my _bloodline_ a family. That's why I can't wait to finally be part of yours. But before this is going to happen, we have to come clean with your dad."

"Whenever this is going to happen, I promise that I'll be there for you.", Ruby responded softly, "We'll get through this together... like we always did so far."

"Thanks, Rose Petal.", the heiress whispered and pulled her girlfriend even closer to her body, "I love you."

"Love you, too.", the younger girl immediately answered, "How about we get some sleep now? Unless you have another idea to... maybe... take our minds off things."

"Sleep sounds good.", Weiss said, thankful that she could hide her blush in a mop of black-and-red hair, "We already talked about the other stuff. Over and over again, I might add."

"Yeah...", the crimsonette grumbled a little disappointed (but hey, she had to try at least), "Three days tops, as said."

"Three days tops, Ruby.", the white-haired girl reassured her, "I always keep my promises. Goodnight."

"G'night.", the younger girl whispered back, "Sweet dreams."

With these words, the two girls snuggled up as close as possible to each other and tried to get some shut-eye.

However, the crimsonette's last wish to her girlfriend wouldn't be without consequences...

* * *

The next morning, Ruby wasn't woken by her Scroll but by a rather powerful throb between her butt cheeks. The foreign object responsible for it was huge, hot, and _very_ hard. And didn't the back of her tank top feel kinda... wet?

"Hngh... Ruby...", a soft moan reached the crimsonette's ear, accompanied by another jerk of the cock firmly pressed into the crack of her ass... and lower back... and a little higher than that.

'Sounds like someone has a pretty interesting dream.', the younger girl thought and suppressed a giggle, 'I wonder if the Ruby in Weiss' mind needs a little help.'

With this in thought, the crimsonette started to slowly grind against the heiress. The effect of her actions showed itself immediately: Another moan, considerably louder than the first one, escaped Weiss' throat and the throbbing of her member got a lot more frequent as well. However, the white-haired girl's brain quickly realized that the stimulus it was experiencing at the moment couldn't simply come from itself and its fantasies. Therefore, after barely two minutes, the heiress stirred awake.

"Huh? R-Ruby?", she half-mumbled, half-moaned into the back of her girlfriend's neck.

"Good morning, Snowflake.", the addressed girl whispered back affectionately, "Sorry that I've woken you up." Needless to say, she wasn't sorry. Not at all.

"What are you doing?", the heiress asked dumbfounded and bit back the usual two words the former Ice Queen had liked to add to the sentence.

"I'm trying to make your dream feel a bit more... realistic.", Ruby answered, this time honestly, "I thought you would like that."

"Well, you can probably _feel_ that I appreciate the effort. But now isn't the right time for that.", Weiss responded.

"Relax, it's still early.", the crimsonette explained... or assumed since she had no idea what time it was exactly, "I'm pretty sure we still have a lot of time before Yang or Dad get up. So let's have a little fun." She wriggled her butt for emphasis.

"A-as much as I want to, we...", the white-haired girl began but interrupted herself quickly.

The reason for the shutdown of the speech center of her brain was a dainty hand that had suddenly slipped underneath her nightgown and grabbed her member. Soon after that, her girlfriend removed her pillowy butt from her crotch. At first, Weiss had no idea why, but after Ruby had spread her legs a little to push the cock between her thighs and started to move back and forth, the mystery was solved.

"Come on, Snowflake...", Ruby cooed, her voice laden with lust, "Can't you feel that I want you? That I need you right now?"

Of course, the white-haired girl could feel it. She could feel the heat and wetness of her girlfriend's sex, even through their clothes. She could feel the trembling of the needy snatch her throbbing cock was pressed against right now. She could even smell the crimsonette's arousal. She could hear the longing in her voice. She could a lot of things... but holding back wasn't one of them anymore.

Suddenly, Ruby felt herself being pulled onto her back and, barely a second later, Weiss had already climbed over her. There was a hunger in the heiress' eyes that made the younger girl's heart skip a beat in blissful anticipation. The white-haired girl knew it was probably a bad idea... yet, her love and lust for the crimsonette finally made her discard her worries. Ruby felt a warm, fuzzy feeling well up in her chest... mixed with a decent amount of pride.

"Urgh... screw it.", the heiress groaned, yanked her girlfriend's pajama pants and panties down, and her own nightgown up, exposing their parts that wanted to be one again.

"As long as I can be _it_.", the crimson-haired girl responded with a giggle.

"Just shut up and do something better with this beautiful mouth of yours.", Weiss responded. She had barely finished the sentence before she crushed their lips together.

Everything happened at once... at least, it felt that way to both girls. Tongues danced around each other and hands roamed over each other's bodies. Cheeks were caressed and hair was disheveled. Breasts were squeezed and rock-hard nipples rubbed and pinched. Bare stomachs and hips were stroked, buttcheeks were groped. Genitals were either jerked or fingered, respectively... until the young couple couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

But just when Weiss pressed the tip of her precum-oozing cock to the crimsonette's sopping wet entrance, there was a knock on the door. Unfortunately, that made both girls jump... which caused the first few inches of the heiress' member to disappear into the younger girl's snatch... a rather rough, yet not unpleasant penetration. Not even a second later, Ruby felt a huge spurt of precum entering her velvety tunnel, forceful enough that it splashed against her cervix. Luckily, both girls reacted quickly and covered their mouths with their hands to muffle their inevitable (and very loud) moans.

"Wakey, wakey, girls.", Taiyang chirped from outside but didn't enter the room, much to the young couple's relief, "Breakfast will be ready in about an hour, so I'd recommend you to get your morning routine done. As you know, Yang takes forever in the bathroom, so I wanted to give you a chance to go first."

"C-coming...", Ruby answered shakily for both of them. It was already too late before she noticed that she had chosen the wrong word.

"Oh, am I interrupting something right now?", the man behind the door asked, "I told you to place a sock..."

"Shut up, Dad!", the crimsonette groaned, "You know I didn't mean it that way!"

And while this was the truth, she was already starting to get to the second meaning of the word as well. After all, it had been almost a week since the last time. The powerful throbs and jerks of Weiss' cock inside of her weren't helping her to keep her composure, either. And weren't they even stronger than usual? Suddenly, she remembered that Weiss got a lot more excited at the prospect of being caught – the first time she had noticed this was in the showers of Beacon's gym.

"Whatever... take all the time you need.", Tai responded and left the two alone. Ruby and Weiss heard his annoying laughter recede until it had faded away completely. After that, there was a long silence.

"U-umm...", the crimsonette found her voice back after about a minute, "Could you... p-pull out, please? Not that I actually want you to but... y'know..."

"O-oh. Right. Sorry.", the heiress mumbled and extracted about four inches of cock from Ruby's pussy until the tip slipped out with a wet _pop_ , followed by a gush of precum. Needless to say, it was definitely enough to ruin the sheets already - a normal man probably didn't even produce half the amount during an actual orgasm.

"I never thought I'd start my first real day of our vacation like this.", Ruby sighed, already missing the feeling of her girlfriend inside of her, "And I definitely pictured our first time in my own bed a little different, to say at least."

"I highly doubt that there are many worse ways to start the day than, well, what we just went through.", Weiss grumbled, rolled down from her girlfriend, and snuggled up to her side.

"What the f-word is wrong with Dad, though?", the younger girl asked annoyed, "I'm pretty sure we still have a lot of time before..."

As if to mock her, the alarm of her Scroll suddenly sounded through her room.

"I hate you.", the crimsonette grumbled and shot the device a death glare. This caused the white-haired girl to giggle a bit and most of the tension from earlier left her body.

"Well, I guess we should take a shower... separately..." the heiress said, quickly adding the last part upon seeing Ruby's excited look, "...before Yang is using up the hot water. After that, you can show me around the house a little. I look forward to seeing where and how my Rose Petal grew up."

"I think the first stop on that tour should be by the washing machine.", Ruby suggested and pulled the blanket off of them, exposing her still naked crotch and a huge stain of their combined fluids (mostly Weiss', though) between her legs.

"How the...", Weiss exclaimed in disbelief, "Why is this so much? We barely did anything."

"We're pent up, I'm hot, and you get overly excited when things get a little risky.", the crimson-haired girl explained casually, not even bothering with pulling her pajama pants up again, "Do you _still_ want us to take separate showers?"

"I do.", the heiress quickly responded, stood up, straightened her nightgown to hide her semi-flaccid dick, "And I'm going to take mine right now before I change my mind about your suggestion."

"Come on, Snowflake. Think about it.", Ruby tried to convince her again, "We won't even make a mess in there since it'll just clean itself."

"But we don't have the time to _drain_ you afterwards.", Weiss explained while grabbing a fresh set of clothes from her suitcase, "And after all the edging, I'm pretty sure I'd give you a nine months pregnant-looking cum-belly with a single load."

"You could just cum outside.", the crimsonette responded with a shrug.

"Yeah, but I won't.", the white-haired girl said flatly and approached the door, "And even if I had the willpower to pull out in time, which we both know I haven't, you would definitely find a way to prevent me from doing so."

With these words, Weiss gathered the last bit of restraint she could muster and left the room.

'Damn it... she knows me too well already.', Ruby sighed inwardly and finally pulled her pajama pants back up. However, she quickly got rid of them again since the by now cold but still wet spot felt incredibly unpleasant on certain parts of her crotch.

Awesome: stained bedsheets, ruined pajamas, and, worst of all, not even a satisfying sexy-time with her girlfriend. What a way to start their vacation... and so much about _three days tops._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor girls... I'm pretty sure they pictured their first day of vacation a little different, don't you think? Let's just hope they'll come clean with Tai rather soon, so they don't have to hold back anymore. Especially Ruby seems to be pretty needy right now. But then again, I guess Weiss is as well. She can just restrain herself better since it's _her_ secret the crimsonette's father mustn't find out about at the moment. But when the two girls have finally told him, Ruby's probably gonna be sore for days.
> 
> I hope you liked this little breather. I, for myself, had a lot of fun writing it. And to the people who are pissed at me right now because I teased you with the beginning of a smut scene only to shut it down immediately afterwards: Don't worry, you'll get your money's worth soon enough. Just not today^^
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. A Place to Raise a Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I plan a nice and short chapter, 3k or 4k words tops, and it somehow turns into something waaay longer while actually writing. Anyway, I finally managed to finish it. Enjoy the three girls' real first vacation day! But then again, it won't be just relaxation... far from it.

An extremely sexually frustrated Weiss bit back about a thousand curses the moment the ice-cold water hit her. Admittedly, she had never been very fond of overly hot showers... but this one was near the freezing point. At least, it had the desired effect: Her cock went fully flaccid again and finally stopped longing for the crimsonette's warm, wet, and velvety insides... for now.

The heiress had known from the very beginning that it would be a mistake to try and do something naughty early in the morning. So why had she given in? This was all Ruby's fault for being so damn cute, sexy and seductive. Weiss was sure that she wouldn't have any problems of that kind with a girlfriend a little less perfect.

After the white-haired girl had finally calmed down completely, she cleaned herself, stepped out of the shower, and dried herself off. Then, she finished the rest of her morning routine: Blow-drying her hair, brushing her teeth, applying a bit of makeup, and getting dressed. She tried to get everything done as quick as possible so Ruby would have the chance to shower before Yang could beat her to it. Otherwise, the crimsonette would have to take an ice-cold shower as well.

On the other hand... maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

Luckily (or unfortunately?), the younger girl made it in time and took care of her morning rituals, too. There hadn't even been a need to hurry for Weiss because once Ruby was finished, Yang was still snoring in her room – loud enough that they could hear it in the hallway.

"Wow... and here I thought I had already heard the worst from your sister.", the white-haired girl said astonished.

"Yeah... the volume of Yang's snoring is proportional to the comfiness of the bed she lies in.", her girlfriend explained, "Be glad that the bunks at Beacon are just run-of-the-mill."

"I never thought that the lack of comfort would be good for something someday.", Weiss giggled.

"You didn't grow up like I did.", Ruby shot back with a grin, "Speaking of which: How about I show you around the house a bit? I guess Dad still needs some time to prepare breakfast."

"Sounds lovely.", the heiress responded.

"Awesome. We need to put the bed sheets into the washing machine anyway.", the younger girl said, "And if Dad asks why, we can just tell him that they were too childish and I'm a little more mature now... especially around you."

"You and being mature? Do you really think he's going to believe this?", Weiss teased.

"Heeey!", Ruby whined.

"Don't worry, Rose Petal. I was only kidding. You've become a lot more mature already.", her girlfriend said conciliatorily, "But then again, I still want you to stay at least a little childish. That's part of your irresistible charm, after all."

"Good save.", the crimsonette responded, yet, she couldn't help but smile a little, "Anyway, let's start our tour. Please keep your seatbelt fastened at all times, don't walk off the designated paths, and remember to hold on to your garbage until you reach a garbage bin. Oh, and no flash photography allowed."

Upon hearing this lame joke, Weiss only shook her head and sighed: "You're lucky that you're cute."

"I know.", Ruby chirped with a way bigger smile, "Let's go."

Then, she began showing the heiress around.

* * *

The crimsonette began her tour by showing the heiress a door with a sign that read "Do yourself a favor: Stay out and keep alive" at the end of the corridor. If this wasn't a clear indicator that a Yang lived in the room behind it, the loud snoring definitely was. Ruby told Weiss that she and her sister had used to live in there together but after their first year at Beacon Academy, they had convinced their father that they needed a space of their own since they were adults now (more or less). The room they had slept in tonight had been a spare bedroom or a guestroom half a year ago.

'Thank goodness Ruby has her own room now.', the white-haired girl thought after hearing this story, 'I highly doubt we would survive this vacation otherwise.' A faint blush crept to her cheeks at the memory of their morning... at least the part before her girlfriend's father had interrupted them.

Since Weiss had already seen the crimsonette's room as well as the bathroom, there wasn't anything else to see on the second floor (besides Taiyang's bedroom but, of course, both girls respected the blond man's privacy – not that there was much to see besides a bed, a wardrobe, and a lot of framed pictures). Therefore, the young couple went downstairs.

Now, Weiss had a chance to fully take in the living room since she hadn't paid much attention to it yesterday. The middle of it was dominated by a dark green couch and an armchair of the same color on a light green rug. In front of the sofa stood a wooden coffee table, between the couch and the chair sat an end table with a lamp on it. Next to the opposite side of the sofa was Zwei's currently vacant dog bed. At the end of the rug stood a TV stand with a holographic projector – way more modern technology than the ancient flatscreen in Ruby's room. A couple of bookshelves, portraits depicting landscapes, and a large fireplace at the wall left of the couch added to the already incredibly homey feeling of the room.

The doorway next to the TV stand led into the kitchen and Weiss could already smell something delicious. However, this didn't seem to be their next destination. Instead, Ruby handed her girlfriend her coat and led her outside of the house into a small shed next to the garage. And upon seeing the inside, the heiress' eyes went wide.

"And this is where the magic happens.", the crimson-haired girl announced proudly after she had flipped the light switch next to a workbench.

"What the hell is all of that?", Weiss managed to gasp. In front of her were two large shelves that contained about a dozen boxes each. And most of these boxes were stuffed with what looked like nuts, bolts, springs, ball bearings, a lot of other mechanical stuff, and tools. The other ones contained blueprints, plans, and notebooks. Comparing this shed to Ruby's room was like comparing an assault rifle to a squirt gun.

"Weapon stuff.", the younger girl simply answered the question with a shrug, "Are you really surprised? You knew I'm a freak from the very beginning."

"Well, true that...", the heiress began, "But I didn't expect... _this_!"

"I should probably clear out some of this stuff when I have the time to do so.", Ruby pondered, "I'm pretty sure about a tenth of it is broken and/or useless by now anyway."

Weiss just wanted to say something about the crimsonette's conception of tidiness but, suddenly, something else caught her attention:

On some kind of trolley table in a corner of the shed, upon an oil-stained rag, laid a heavy, double-barreled gun with a curved blade attached to its underside which also seemed to work like some kind of handguard that way. Another pretty similar but mostly disassembled firearm rested beside it. Both weapons looked like they were pretty much cobbled together from spare parts from who-knows-where. Next to the table stood an additional box that contained various small and big weapon parts as well as a second curved piece of metal, probably the future blade of the other gun. However, it wasn't ground yet. The heiress could also see a worn and well-thumbed notebook lying in-between the many, many components.

"I see you have noticed my little side project.", Ruby said the moment she caught her girlfriend's curious look, "I immediately started working on it after I had finished Crescent Rose. At first, it was supposed to be just a bit of handicraft work on the side to try out a couple of things. But over the last two years or so, I've gotten so many awesome ideas that I've decided to make a separate weapon out of it."

"It definitely looks... interesting.", Weiss admitted and stepped closer to the trolley table, "May I ask what you have in mind for it? Knowing you, it's probably something incredibly complicated and excessive."

"You have no idea... and that's exactly the problem.", the crimsonette sighed, approached the table as well, and grabbed the bladed gun, "By now, there are about a thousand things I want to add. Therefore, figuring out how to build the mechanics and the combination mechanisms, arrange the moving parts, the barrels, the clips, and whatever else is giving me an incredibly hard time."

With some effort, she operated a stiff gear at the back of the gun's handle and the weapon started to transform. What took place now proceeded fast enough that the white-haired girl had some trouble following it completely. The grip of the gun straightened and practically merged with the barrels, the barrels themselves extended in a telescope-like manner (if only a foot at most), and the blade swang outwards until it snapped into place at an angle of ninety degrees again. It also split into sections, lengthening and curving further. The whole transformation took barely two seconds and after it, the weapon looked like an unpainted, one-handed version of Crescent Rose with a shorter but a little bulkier snath, a slightly smaller blade, and, of course, without a scope.

And while it was already pretty impressive in the heiress' opinion, Ruby didn't seem to be happy with it. Far from it, actually.

"No! Wait! What are you doing?! Stupid piece of scrap metal!", she cursed and pulled the gear again, without any reaction from the weapon, though, "You should _just_ extract the blade, not extend and steal away my handle already! That comes in gear two!" The crimsonette pushed, and pressed, and pulled, and bent various parts of the scythe over and over, nevertheless, not a single piece of metal moved a millimeter. Admitting defeat, the younger girl put it aside again.

"As you can see, it still has some, well, _little kinks_ I have to fix.", she half-sighed and half-grumbled, "And I've barely implemented a third of the functions I want it to have. And then, there's scythe number two."

"What in all of Remnant's sake do you want this weapon to be capable of?", Weiss asked confused.

"Well, to begin with, this damn shift from shotgun-mode to hybrid-mode to scythe-mode and vice-versa has to work.", Ruby started explaining, "Then, I want to add an option to fully fold out the blade so it can be used as some kind of sword or saber as well. This is also very important to combine the weapons: If you put both one-handed scythes together at the grip, which I plan to make possible as well, fold out one fully and the other one only halfway, you'll have like... a normal, big scythe, pretty much like Crescent Rose. In this form, it may be even possible to incorporate a sniper function, too. I mean, I would just have to add two different clips, well, technically three: Two magazines for shotgun shells at both scythes and a separate one for sniper rounds at the main scythe... or the support scythe? No, definitely the support scythe because the main one needs to house the scope. Right? That makes sense. Or should I switch that? Is this even important? I would have to adjust the barrels, too, though. And the triggers. Add another switch so you can change between shells and rounds. But this shouldn't be a biggie. Oh, maybe there's also a way to add a Dust infusion. Like the revolver-like chamber of Myrtenaster. And it'll ignite the blade with something like it's the case with Ash's weapon. Have I thought about that already? Damn, where's the notebook? Oh, in the box. I still need something to write with. Do you have a pen, Snowflake? Oh, andwhatifI..."

"Ruby, calm down.", the white-haired girl said with emphasis since it seemed that her girlfriend was about to start hyperventilating, "If you don't focus on what you have in mind already, you'll never be able to finish this thing. As much as I admire your creativity and determination to make this weapon the most detailed, most complicated, and hardest to operate one ever, you need to take one step at a time. If you just keep adding new ideas without finishing the ones you've already come up with, it'll just stay a mixture of a dream... and a piece of useless scrap metal."

"It isn't completely useless already.", the younger girl defended her creation, "The first blade is sharpened and the shotgun is working... at times. I just need to buy some ammo and I can show you."

"As much as I trust your engineering skills, I'd like to have a fully intact girlfriend. And that involves ten fingers, no fractures, and visible eyebrows.", Weiss said and scanned the crude, incredibly unsafe looking weapon again, especially the large gun barrels, "By the way, just how strong is the recoil of this thing anyway?"

"Let's just say you should keep your Aura in check.", the crimsonette admitted sheepishly and scratched the back of her head, "Otherwise, it's going to break elbow or spoke bone... or both. But I'm working on this as well. I just have to figure out how to install some shock absorbers."

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Rose Petal...", the heiress began, "I highly doubt that it is even remotely possible to incorporate everything you have in mind for this... abomination of a weapon."

At that statement, Ruby visibly deflated.

"But...", Weiss continued in a much softer, more affectionate tone of voice, "I'm pretty sure that if there's anybody who can do it, it's going to be you. And if you manage it someday... and find somebody who can fully operate this thing... it's probably going to be the most powerful, most effective, and most adaptable weapon ever designed. Make sure to engrave your name on it. It's probably going to be Ruby Schnee-Rose by then, though."

"Hmmm... _Ruby Schnee-Rose_. I like the sound of that. Rolls off the tongue pretty nicely.", the crimsonette said with a beaming smile, "Now I'm even more motivated to make this weapon the best one Remnant has ever seen! Umm, are you still okay with a girlfriend, and future wife, with just nine fingers?"

"I guess I would be as long as it's you... but let's try to avoid it, nonetheless, you dolt.", the white-haired girl giggled, "How about you show me the rest of the house before you decide to avulse one of your digits by trying out something that obviously still needs a lot of work before it isn't a deathtrap anymore?"

" _Avulse_ is something bad, right?", Ruby asked and raised one of her eyebrows, "Like... tearing something off, considering the context."

"Exactly.", Weiss confirmed, "Now move your perfectly shaped butt back inside. I'm starting to feel cold."

"Says the girl who has spent her entire childhood on a deep freezer of a continent.", the crimsonette remarked with a smirk, even though she was starting to shiver herself.

"You're right.", the heiress responded challenging, "I guess I'm inured to the cold enough that I don't need anyone to keep me warm... especially at night... under the blankets..."

"Oh my gosh, Weiss! You're freezing! I'm so sorry I didn't notice sooner! Let's head back inside!", Ruby quickly announced, grabbed her girlfriend by the hand, and practically dragged her out of the shed.

'Now that was _way_ too easy.', the white-haired girl thought with a smirk.

* * *

The young couple reentered the house and continued with the rest of the tour. First, the crimsonette rushed upstairs again to get their sheets, then, she showed her girlfriend the first-floor bathroom and the utility room with the washing machine (which she turned on immediately to _destroy_ _the evidence_ , as she put it) and the tumble dryer. After that, the young couple finally went to the kitchen. It was a pretty spacious room which also doubled as the dining area since there was a mid-sized wooden table that stood on a large yellow rug in front of the archway. It was decorated with a matching table runner and a green bowl with various fruit inside of it. The chairs had green cushions. Next to the entrance was a shelf that contained various books. Yet another landscape painting could be seen in the other corner. At the far end of the room was a U-shaped countertop with a large fridge at the left and a sink with a drying rack next to it on the right side. In the middle of the U, and under a couple of overhead cabinets, sat the stove. And at this stove stood Taiyang.

The blond man was currently flipping what appeared to be chocolate chip pancakes and whistling a jolly tune. Beside him, Weiss could see two other pans, the first one containing scrambled eggs with veggies, the second one hash browns. Two plates stood next to them... one with about a dozen already finished pancakes, and another with a literal mountain of bacon resting on top. There were also toast, biscuits, butter, syrup, two jars with jam and honey, a plate with cold cuts (ham, pepperoni, and cheese), a plate with sliced up gherkins, cucumbers, sweet peppers, and tomatoes, a package of cereal, a big jug of milk, a pot of freshly brewed coffee, and two bottles of juice (most certainly apple and orange, given their colors). Needless to say, the heiress was a bit stunned. Was Tai expecting guests... or a whole company of soldiers?

"Good morning, girls.", the crimsonette's father greeted the two without even turning away from his pans as if he had eyes in the back of his head. But then again, that was probably a feat one acquired over the years of being a professional Huntsman. Ruby didn't even seem to question it anymore.

"Morning, Dad.", she simply responded, trying to suppress her grudge from earlier, "We just finished the tour through the house."

"Was Weiss surprised by your little workshop?", Taiyang asked, turned off the stove, and finally turned around.

"Saying that I was _surprised_ would be an understatement.", the white-haired girl explained, "There must be enough weapon parts in there to build the equipment for four entire teams."

"Probably.", the blond man seconded with a shrug, "And I'm pretty sure Ruby easily has enough ideas to come up with sixteen weapons."

"Now that's what _I_ call an understatement.", the crimsonette responded with a grin.

"Well, then: Get started.", Tai simply said, "Ohh, I forgot. You're still busy with this never-ending twin-scythe-project of yours. How's that going, by the way?" He added the last part with a mischievous smirk, most certainly knowing about his daughter's difficulties with it.

"Shut up, Dad.", Ruby groaned, "This thing is probably the most complicated weapon ever designed, so I highly doubt that I'm going to finish it anytime soon."

"What's with all the commotion in here?", came a sleepy, yet annoyed voice from behind them, followed by a happy bark and the sound of claws scratching over tiles.

"Good morning, Sunshine.", the blond Huntsman greeted a miserable looking Yang who stood in the doorframe, "Is it possible that you are a little hungover?" Again, he smiled mischievously at his oldest daughter before crouching down to pet the approaching Zwei.

"Shut up, Dad.", the brawler groaned and sat down at the table, "Is breakfast ready?"

"Teenagers...", Taiyang sighed and started setting up the table.

* * *

Apparently, they didn't expect any guests, Weiss noticed. Instead, the Rose-Xiao Long-family seemed to be determined to eat everything by themselves. The pancakes and the bacon were _obliterated_ first, the scrambled eggs and the hash browns soon followed. The white-haired girl felt a little out of place since she was only eating two slices of toast, one with cheese and one with jam, a small portion of the eggs, and a bit of fruit. Ruby and Yang, however, were eating even more than they usually did at Beacon. But then again, their portions were still dwarfed by Taiyang's.

Obviously, in this family, breakfast REALLY was the most important meal of the day.

After they had finished eating and washing the dishes afterwards, it was time for Weiss to be shown around town... or at least she thought that much, given Tai's announcement yesterday. However, she was about to be in for a surprise. And a rather interesting one, on top of that.

They put on their coats and left the house. However, just when Ruby and Yang wanted to head towards the village, they were stopped by their father.

"Wait a minute, girls.", Taiyang said, "I just remembered that I've forgotten something." Then, he went into the shed next to the garage.

"Probably the first signs of senile dementia.", the blonde joked.

"If that's really the case, you're in charge of changing his diapers in the future.", Ruby responded flatly.

"Don't you think it's a little tasteless to joke about a serious mental illness?", Weiss sighed.

"You're right. Sorry, Snowflake.", the crimsonette quickly apologized.

"Poor, henpecked little Rubes.", Yang chuckled.

The younger girl was just about to retort something... but then, Taiyang returned. And, much to everyone's confusion, he was carrying two worn, yet still sturdy-looking sparring swords.

"See! I knew I've forgotten something.", the blond Huntsman announced. However, his tone of voice had changed drastically... as well as his expression. He seemed combative, for whatever reason. However, this mystery was solved rather soon.

"Here, Weiss!", he said and tossed one of the sparring swords to the heiress. And even though the white-haired girl managed to catch it, she was still incredibly dumbfounded.

"Umm... what's that all about?", she asked in utter confusion.

"Isn't that obvious?", Taiyang said, "We're going to spar. One-on-one. Prove to me that you're worthy of my daughter."

"Wh-what?!", all three girls exclaimed in disbelief. Nobody had expected this drastic change of mind, especially after the sister's father had been so supportive yesterday.

"As much as I appreciate that the two of you love each other...", the blond Huntsman started to explain, addressing the couple, "...but I want to see if Weiss can protect my little girl if worst comes worst. And before she has proven that, I can't commit my daughter to her care in good conscience."

"Dad, wait!", Ruby tried to object, "My Snowflake has saved me on more than one occasion already. Even before we got together. There's no need to..."

"Sorry, Rubes. I just wanna see what your girlfriend is capable of firsthand.", Taiyang told her, "Not that I don't believe the stories you've told and written to me already. But this is something between me 'n her now."

"This is absolutely...", the crimsonette began... but was quickly interrupted.

"Then so be it.", Weiss said determined and took her fencing stance, "If this is the only way you're going to fully accept me as your daughter's girlfriend, I guess I have no other option but to wipe the floor with you." Despite her infamous nickname, the two sisters, as well as their father, noticed a sudden fire in her eyes that burned so brightly that they wondered why the snow around her feet didn't start to melt.

"Heh... that's the spirit.", Taiyang complimented her and took a combat stance as well, "Don't worry, Ruby. I know that you're still students, so I'll go a little easier on her. I won't use my Semblance, for example, to make this fight at least a little fairer."

"He's going to regret this, isn't he?", Yang whispered to Ruby. She hadn't seen Weiss _this_ determined very often... but every time it had happened since the heiress had been together with her sister, it had meant the doom of everyone and everything that was threatening their relationship.

"Probably...", the crimsonette responded dryly, "But that's his problem now. If he wants to mess with my girlfriend, he has to face the consequences."

While it was true that they were still not fully trained Huntresses, they had been through a lot already. And every single hardship had made them stronger. Therefore, underestimating the white-haired girl just because her training wasn't finished yet was a most certainly a _big_ mistake.

"Are you ready, Weiss?", Taiyang asked, got a nod in return, and finished, "Alright, then. Show me what you got!"

* * *

He had barely finished his sentence before he started charging at the white-haired girl. However, Weiss had already expected something like this and dodged the first swipe effortlessly. Parrying the second one was an easy task as well. The third was already a little harder to block, the fourth and fifth even more so. The heiress stopped counting at eight.

Apparently, the blond man's strategy was to simply attack relentlessly without giving her a chance to counter... or breathe. His strikes were incredibly fast but still pretty precise. Weiss quickly came to the conclusion that she had to gain a little distance again to come up with a plan to breach this wall of blows. Therefore, she cast a Glyph and propelled herself backwards.

"Not bad.", Taiyang complimented the heiress again, "You've got some pretty good reflexes." Weiss immediately noticed that he wasn't even slightly out of breath, even after this fierce combination of countless blows.

"But then again, it'll take more than that to get the upper hand in a fight.", the blond Huntsman taunted with a grin, "How about you try to attack for a change?"

Of course, the heiress wasn't an idiot: This definitely smelled like a trap. However, the white-haired girl decided to fall for it... or at least pretended to do so. After all, the best way to win a sparring match was to establish patterns only to break them afterwards.

Therefore, Weiss quickly made her move. But instead of the head-on attack that Taiyang was most certainly expecting, she handled things a little different. Right before she was about to strike at the blond Huntsman, she cast two Glyphs: One to block his incoming counterattack and another one to swiftly move behind him. Then, she began her own assault.

Taiyang managed to parry the stab to his back only barely and having to turn around so fast left him staggering. Of course, Weiss quickly noticed this and aimed her next swipe at his legs. To dodge it, the blond man had to make a dive roll. However, the white-haired girl had already awaited this. She cast another Glyph in his path to prevent him from getting away too far and continued to attack.

They continued their exchange of blows for a couple of minutes but nobody seemed to get the upper hand. Most strikes were parried and the ones that actually hit were pretty weak since they either only graced the opponent or lacked the necessary momentum to really hurt. But then again, both combatants didn't use their full power: Taiyang because he had promised to make this fight a little fairer... and Weiss because she feared that he would stop holding back eventually and wanted to save her Aura for that case.

"Come on, Snowflake! Give him hell!", Ruby cheered suddenly.

"Remember that you represent team RWBY here!", Yang yelled, "If you lose against an old man, it'll cast a poor light on us as well."

"Hey!", Tai exclaimed, "You two still know that I'm your father, right?"

"Sorry, Dad.", the crimsonette apologized, "But I have to stick with my girlfriend here."

"Only because she dances the dance with no pants with you.", her sister said teasingly.

"Shut up, Yang!", Ruby groaned.

Weiss tried to ignore the sisters' banter and focused on the fight again. Taiyang was a tough opponent, after all, and it had already taken her some effort to just land a couple of hits. So much about _wiping the floor_ with him. And he was still holding back, on top of that. However, she didn't have much time to wonder about how difficult this sparring session would be if the blond Huntsman would use his full strength... since he quickly started to attack her again.

Strike, parry, counter, dodge... they still weren't getting anywhere. Whenever Weiss came up with an effective move or combination, Tai had something up his sleeve to foil her plans. Even when she stepped it up a notch (using a little more Aura for her attacks, for example), it seemed that her girlfriend's father was already prepared for it. As if he was trying to mock her.

Suddenly, a certain thought crossed the heiress' mind: What if all of this was just a test? What if Taiyang wanted her to fight with everything she got... if only to see if she could actually land a _real_ hit? A devastating blow, so to speak? What if all she needed was a single strike, or maybe a series of strikes, that would seriously floor him? Something that would prove that she was able to protect Ruby from whatever threat the blond man was expecting to happen?

The gears in Weiss' head immediately started turning. What could she do to impress her girlfriend's father enough to end this sparring match? Simply flipping him around like the pancakes he had made today wouldn't quite cut it. No, she needed something big, something extraordinary. Something monumental...

And she quickly got the perfect idea. However, she needed some time to pull it off. And there was only one way to get it: An all-out attack that would probably leave her completely vulnerable. And even though there was a high probability that Taiyang's counterattack would wipe her out afterwards, she knew she had to try it. For Ruby...

Therefore, she put her plan into action and charged at the blond Huntsman. Everything depended on the outcome of this:

Weiss feigned a slash at his right sight and danced around the other. When Tai had turned around, she stabbed at his chest and, just as expected, he dodged this one. Then, she attacked from the left where he was moving to. Of course, the Huntsman was fast enough to react and pushed her sparring sword away with his own. However, Weiss had anticipated this as well – the strike had been just another feint anyway and the blond man's parry was more than welcome. The white-haired girl used the momentum from the push, cast a Time Dilation Glyph to speed up her motions even more, and pinwheeled completely. She crouched down and used the wooden blade to literally sweep Taiyang off his feet. Another strike upwards sent him flying completely.

However, this was only the beginning:

Right now, the sisters' father was too stunned to notice the many Glyphs that suddenly appeared around him. Yet, he still felt that something was wrong when a heavy strike hit his side... and then another one... and another one. He barely saw the white-haired girl in the corner of his eyes disappearing and reappearing because every time she came into his sight was accompanied by a stinging pain in different parts of his body.

With each pass, Weiss landed another blow. Used Glyphs were quickly replaced by new ones so she could continue to attack. Unfortunately, she knew she had to save some Aura for the last part of her plan. And after about a dozen strikes, she ended her assault.

The last strike was a devastating stab, accelerated by another Glyph, to the blond Huntsman's chest. It was strong enough to send him flying far enough to slam against the wall of the shed a couple of yards away. Even Ruby and Yang verbalized an "Oww!" when they heard the rattling of the wood accompanied by a pained grunt of their father. Needless to say, Weiss had done an outstanding job so far.

Now, there was only one thing left for her to do to show Taiyang that she was able to protect his daughter, no matter what. However, she knew she had to pull off the rest of her plan in time or it would most certainly result in a crushing defeat. If Taiyang would recover from her latest attack too soon, then, she would be done for. But she had to pull through. For Ruby.

Unfortunately, the blond man regained his strength way faster than Weiss had hoped. Her attack hadn't been strong enough. She was about to abort her plan to come up with an alternative... but then...

"Alright. Apparently, I've underestimated you... held back a little too much... and was a bit too careless.", Taiyang grumbled, stood up again, and cracked his neck, "But I won't make the same mistake twice. I hope for you that this wasn't the best you've got already. Let's see how you hold your ground when I'm taking off the kiddie gloves."

Then, he prepared his next attack... most certainly a much stronger one this time.

However, and pretty much like any villain in a bad action movie, the Huntsman had made one grave mistake. His little speech had given Weiss enough time to play her last ace. He hadn't noticed the Summoning Glyph under the snow in the yard so far... but the damage was already done:

Right before he wanted to charge at the heiress again, a giant, pale-blue knight emerged from the ground right in front of the white-haired girl. The creature was at least ten feet tall and clad in sturdy-looking armor from head to toe. Instead of its usual broadsword, it wielded a large scythe which it slammed into the ground next to it before taking a battle stance. It was obvious that this wasn't an opponent to be trifled with. Taiyang immediately aborted his planned assault.

"What the...", he managed to croak out, completely taken by surprise.

"I don't need to be strong to protect Ruby. I have people doing that for me.", Weiss said in a slightly mocking voice... mostly to conceal the fact that summoning the Arma Gigas had been a pretty Aura-consuming task and left her a little short of breath.

Of course, the blond Huntsman knew that the heiress had made a joke: This dangerous-looking _thing_ clearly had its origin in Weiss' Semblance. He had no idea how much power or skill was needed to summon something like that but he was pretty sure that no amateur was able to do it. And since he didn't know what this scythe-wielding knight was capable of and he actually never intended to go all out in the first place, he decided that it was probably best to end this fight here... or things would probably get out of hand. That hadn't been the plan anyway.

"Okay... Let's call it quits.", the blond Huntsman said and tossed away his sparring sword, "You are, without any doubt, a capable Huntress already... Ruby has definitely made an excellent choice by picking you as her girlfriend. Not that I questioned this at any time. Also, I'm pretty sure I'd have to remodel my front yard if I fight this thing, so you should probably send it away again. Umm, you _can_ do this, right?"

"Oh, o-of course.", Weiss responded and cast another Glyph. Then, the knight turned around to face her, went down to one knee and bowed, and vanished shortly after.

"YOU DID IT, SNOWFLAKE!!!", Ruby cheered and immediately tackled her girlfriend to the ground, hugging her tightly.

"Urgh... R-ruby, calm down.", the heiress croaked out and pulled herself and the younger girl to their feet again (careful, so they wouldn't have to part), "I just did what I had to do to be accepted by your father."

"Wait... Did you really think I would've sent you packing if you had lost?", Taiyang asked with a chuckle.

"No... umm, I guess I didn't.", Weiss said, "I mean, I didn't think so but... I wanted to show you that I'm the perfect girlfriend for your daughter."

"You don't have to prove to be _perfect_ to me.", the blond Huntsman reassured her with a warm smile, "Nobody is. The only thing that matters to me is that you love and care about Ruby and that you stand up for her. Even just accepting to spar with me already showed that more than enough in my opinion."

"Then... why did we still have to fight?", the white-haired girl asked confused.

"Do you really think I'd miss a chance to have a sparring match against one of my daughter's friends?", Tai explained with a grin, "This relationship-threatening statement was just a little trick to motivate you a bit more. Sorry about that, by the way. But it worked wonders... I mean, that final combo was pretty impressive. Definitely gonna feel that tomorrow."

"You're awful.", Ruby grumbled and pulled her girlfriend a little closer.

"Hey, it's your and Weiss' fault if you really believed I would ruin your happiness over some simple sparring.", her father said with a shrug, "I may be a _slightly_ over-protective father but I'm not a monster."

"Which is a nice change of air compared to my own family.", the heiress sighed and returned the affectionate embrace.

"Okay... you remembering _that_ was the last thing I wanted to drive at.", Taiyang quickly responded and scratched that back of his head, "So, umm... how about we finally show you around town a bit now? I have at least one funny and embarrassing story of Ruby and Yang in stock for almost every street." Then, she gave the white-haired girl a warm smile.

"That sounds like a good idea.", Weiss seconded, smiling as well.

"No, it doesn't!", the crimsonette quickly said and pulled away from her girlfriend, "Me 'n Yang did a lot of reeeaaally stupid stuff when we've been little!"

"Well, that's the point, sweetie.", her dad explained with a shit-eating grin, "Don't you think your girlfriend deserves to get to know the _whole_ Ruby Rose?"

"Wait... why am _I_ dragged into this all of a sudden?!", the blonde girl objected.

"Civilian casualties.", Tai responded with another shrug, "Unfortunately for you, you almost always played a major part whenever your sister did something dumb in her childhood. Just see it as a team bonding exercise. The more you know about each other, the better you get along. Also, that way, Weiss'll probably be more comfortable with sharing some more personal information with you as well."

"I highly doubt that there's anything more personal to her than...", Yang began but was quickly interrupted.

"Let's show Weiss the beauty of Patch!", Ruby exclaimed, "Even though it's a pretty small island, it's still an amazing place to live at, right?" Then, she shot the blonde an angry glare.

"Relax, Rubes.", her sister appeased her, "I won't share anything about Weissicle's past with Dad until she's comfortable enough to tell him herself. I was about to finish with "...the stuff she hasn't told us already.". Promise."

At the sisters' banter, Taiyang raised an eyebrow. Admittedly, he knew that he wasn't the brightest guy at times but it was starting to get a little obvious that the three girls kept some kind of secret from him... something about Weiss. However, he decided not to press the issue. It couldn't be anything bad anyway: Otherwise, Yang would've intervened already.

"Whatever... Let's head to the village.", the blond man said, "I'm pretty sure Weiss rather wants to hear some embarrassing stories about _your_ pasts than telling _me_ about hers. Am I right?"

"Given the fact that you know who my father is, that's more than a lucky guess.", the heiress responded with a weak chuckle.

"Alright!", Taiyang exclaimed (probably to change the subject again since he didn't want to remind her daughter's girlfriend of her apparently miserable childhood once more), "You're about to see the most beautiful little town in all of Vale... probably even Remnant, but I guess that depends on your preference in architecture."

"I don't think I have one so far.", the white-haired girl explained with a shrug.

"In that case, it's definitely Remnant.", the sisters' dad announced with a grin.

Then, the group of four started walking towards the village's center.

* * *

Much to Weiss' relief, the rest of the day went by rather peacefully. It was mostly filled with Taiyang and his daughters showing her around the town: The port, the market place, the town square, the stores, the restaurants, and the taverns. They even strolled through the narrow streets of the older parts of the village and the heiress had to admit that the almost noble-looking half-timber houses had a certain charm to them. It was pretty obvious that the residents put a lot of effort into maintaining the buildings' appeal.

As promised, the whole day was filled with anecdotes from Ruby and Yang's childhoods:

How they used to play in the big fountain at the market place when they had been little, for example... and the trouble they have gotten after they had fished out every single coin other people had tossed into it to make a wish that one time. Needless to say, their parents had told them to put the money back into the fountain. However, Ruby discreetly told the heiress that she still had a lucky penny from that day.

Or the story about the two girls _breaking_ into the bakery. The plan had been simple: One of them would cause a distraction while the other one would steal all the palmier pastries. The heist would've probably been a success if it wouldn't have been a four-year-old Ruby assigned to collect the baked goods. When Yang hadn't been able to stall for more time, the crimsonette had been lying in the display cabinet, in a food coma, her whole face smudgy with chocolate. Of course, the girls' parents had been furious when they had been called by the owner. It had been the first and only time the sisters had really and intentionally stolen something.

But then again, Taiyang tried to be fair and also told Weiss about the nice, not (or only slightly) embarrassing things his daughters had done. Like Yang saving some little kid's cat that had been stuck in a tree. Admittedly, it hadn't been necessary to chop down the whole tree to do so... but the kitty had been saved... scared shitless, but saved. Or that one time Ruby had raised money for Signal's library by fixing her classmate's bikes and other small mechanical devices. Fine, she had spent about half of her earnings on cookies and weapon parts afterwards, but still...

There were about a hundred tales of the two girls' shenanigans and Taiyang was happy to share all of them with Weiss, much to the blonde and crimsonette's embarrassment. However, the heiress was delighted to hear them. Her girlfriend had been incredibly adorable when she had been little.

They ate lunch at a cheap fast food joint. But, for some reason, the white-haired girl enjoyed her greasy burger and the sticky fries more than anything of the fancy food she had eaten in her own family's dining room so far... probably because she was sitting at this dirty plastic table with a _real_ family.

It seemed like the small town of Patch was far bigger than Weiss had expected at first because they spent the whole day strolling through the streets without visiting a lot of them twice. Soon, the sun started to set and the small group decided to return to the cozy little cabin at the outskirts of the village. Once there, Taiyang started to prepare dinner while the three girls busied themselves with video games. Well, at least Ruby and Yang did so since Weiss had no idea how to play the weird beat 'em up the sisters were practically delving into as if they were the characters pummeling the bad guys themselves. It was fun to watch their cheers, their frustration, and the occasional mutual accusations if they fucked something up, though.

Dinner consisted of a hearty vegetable stew with chicken and rice on the side. And while Tai had still cooked a big pot, it was a more or less normal amount compared to today's breakfast. Nevertheless, it tasted delicious... so much that Weiss even ate a second helping. Of course, she didn't come close to loads of food the Rose-Xiao Long-family scarfed down. Again, the heiress wondered how Ruby and Yang could still be so slim.

They spent the rest of the evening watching TV and swapping stories. Then, it was time for bed.

* * *

"So? What do you think of Patch?", Ruby asked after she and Weiss had snuggled up to each other in the crimsonette's bed again.

"It's beautiful.", the heiress responded and kissed the back of her girlfriend's neck, "And it seems like a wonderful place to raise a family."

It was obvious to the crimsonette that her Snowflake wasn't (just) referring to her and Yang's childhood but was implying _something else_. The thought of it made Ruby blush immediately... but smile brightly, nonetheless.

"I'm happy you like it here.", she said softly and shuffled a little closer, "And you haven't even seen everything. The countryside is even more amazing. Especially during winter."

"And when are you going to show me that side of Patch?", Weiss asked and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's neck once more.

"I, umm, thought about tomorrow.", Ruby responded, "By the way: Has fighting my dad today left you tired or are you, well, feeling fit?"

"That's an incredibly weird way of asking for sex, Rose Petal.", the white-haired girl giggled, "Even for you."

"Nonono! That wasn't my intention. Promise.", the crimsonette quickly clarified, "It's just... we may have to fight some Beowolves... well, a LOT of Beowolves when we go deep into the forest."

"And why do we have to go deep into the forest?", Weiss asked confused.

"Well, you see...", the younger girl began hesitantly, wriggled herself out of their embrace, and turned around to face her girlfriend. In her silver eyes, the heiress saw a weird mixture of emotions: sadness, insecurity... but trust and determination as well. What was that all about?

It felt like an eternity before Ruby finished the sentence... but she finally did:

"There's still someone important I haven't told about _us_ yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... what a way to start their vacation fo real. I'd say the rest and relaxation at the end of the day were well-earned, at least in Weiss' case. By the way: Who actually thought that Taiyang was serious about not accepting her as Ruby's girlfriend if she wouldn't prove herself? I mean, he was kinda convincing at first, at least in my opinion, even though it was just part of his plan to _motivate_ the heiress, as he has put it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think of it. Especially remarks and improvement suggestions on the fight scene are more than welcome since I still think I don't write very good ones. And, of course, stay tuned for the next chapter when Weiss finally meets the last member of her girlfriend's family. Well, kinda... You know what I mean.


	10. Hey, Mom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the Feels Train. Ruby and Weiss finally visit Summer's grave. Let's see how _meeting_ the crimsonette's last family member will impact their relationship... and if their way is going to be safe. Probably not...
> 
> Enjoy!

The weather had changed drastically. While it had been mild and clear yesterday, now, a literal blizzard was sweeping across the remote island of Patch. Even though it was already late in the morning, it was almost as dark as if it was night. The snow fell dense and heavy and a biting wind was blowing. Only an idiot would leave the house during this tempest. Well, two idiots, to be more precise.

'I can't believe she managed to talk me into this.', Weiss thought in annoyance and wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, 'Must be these stupid, beautiful silver eyes of her. Why do I always look into them anyway... It's probably their fault for being so cartoonishly large and mesmerizing.'

However, the heiress refrained from actually verbalizing her discontent about her current situation. Somehow, her girlfriend was acting pretty weird. At first, she had vehemently insisted on going into the woods despite the terrible snowstorm so they could visit this mysterious person the crimsonette remained silent about. And now, she seemed... tense. Not just because they might be attacked by Grimm out here but... in another way as well. It was kind of odd seeing the usually bubbly and quirky girl like that.

Therefore, Weiss kept her mouth shut and simply followed Ruby. Whoever it was they were about to meet today seemed incredibly important to the younger girl. But then again, who the hell lived so far away from the village, practically in the middle of nowhere?

The snow crunched under their boots as they made their way deeper into the dark forest. The snowfall was getting heavier as well with every step they took... until they could barely see twenty yards ahead. However, the crimsonette seemed to know exactly which way to go... and even if she didn't, she didn't let it show.

"Is it still far?", the white-haired girl asked quietly.

"We're almost there.", Ruby responded in a weird, monotonous voice, "Maybe a mile."

"A-are you alright, Rose Petal?", Weiss asked further, "You seem... off."

"I'm fine.", the younger girl replied a little bit more affectionately, "Thanks for worrying about me."

It didn't sound very sincere, though. Something was bothering her, Weiss was sure of that. Was it about this weird meeting? Was there someone more important to meet than her father? But who could it be? An aunt, an uncle? A grandparent? The crimsonette's mother had passed away a long time ago, after all, as far as the heiress knew.

Soon, they reached a clearing... and the snowstorm seemed the get even worse. Even though Weiss was used to the harsh and cold weather in Atlas, their journey was getting rather unpleasant. Yet, Ruby didn't slow down. She even picked up the pace... as if she was driven by an unknown force.

"Are you sure that there isn't something you want to tell me?", Weiss pressed on.

"Nope.", the crimsonette responded dryly, "Not until we're there."

Again, it didn't sound honest at all... and Weiss was starting to really worry about her girlfriend. She was about to pry into it a little further... but she was quickly interrupted by a distant howl.

"Urgh... I knew it.", Ruby grumbled and snatched Crescent Rose from the magnetic clip on her belt, "It's always the same story with those pests."

"You expected this to happen?", Weiss asked and drew Myrtenaster.

"Don't worry... they're weak.", the crimsonette explained casually and unfolded her scythe, "But they're many."

"How many?", the heiress wanted to know.

"Depends.", Ruby simply answered, "But I've come here very often already and I didn't die so far. And I don't plan to do so today. Are you ready, Snowflake?"

"As ready as can be to protect my girlfriend.", Weiss shot back determined.

"Likewise.", the crimsonette said, "Happy hunting."

* * *

The young couple couldn't see very far... and that was definitely a disadvantage. However, they could at least hear the approaching Grimm, most certainly Beowolves, despite the howling wind. Ruby definitely didn't downplay their enemies' numbers: There were _really_ a lot of them. She and her girlfriend stood back to back and awaited the first strike. And they didn't have to wait very long for it.

Weiss heard the growl, she heard the lunge, but before she could even react, she heard her girlfriend's scythe cut through the air, effortlessly dismembering the attacking creature. It fell into the snow just a few feet away from them. It was now that the heiress noticed that the Beowolf lacked most of the bone-like armor his conspecifics had before its corpse evaporated. Apparently, the Grimm in this forest were still pretty young... which meant that they spawned here pretty frequently, for whatever reason.

But then again, the white-haired girl didn't have much time to rack her brain about that because another Beowolf suddenly lunged at her. She quickly stabbed it and a swift movement of her arm threw its pretty light corpse to the side. Another one approached her and suffered the same fate. Then another one... and another one. Slash, dodge, riposte, parry, stab, dodge, slash, stab, dodge... After barely a minute, Weiss had slain about a dozen of Grimm. However, they just kept coming.

Ruby's scythe twirled around a few feet behind her, occasionally accelerated by some sniper rounds. The heiress only caught a glimpse of her girlfriend from time to time but, for some reason, the crimsonette seemed angry... and her fighting style was pretty reckless. Not as reckless as during the time she had been infected with this weird Grimm-illness, but still. Something about the Beowolves' presence here was aggravating her. As if the creatures were... defiling something, so to speak.

Unfortunately, Weiss didn't have much time to worry about her girlfriend again because their enemies' numbers didn't dwindle in the slightest. And even though they weren't posing that much of a threat, they were getting annoying. While a barrage of ice bolts easily took care of one wave, it was quickly replaced by another one. Additionally, the white-haired girl didn't have an unlimited Dust supply in Myrtenaster.

"Ruby? These things just keep coming and coming.", she yelled over her shoulder while dodging and decapitating another Beowolf, "Do you have a backup plan?"

"I'm already trying to come up with something!", the crimsonette shouted and swung Crescent Rose around, killing three Grimm in a single strike, "These things hadn't been _that_ aggressive in a long time. Maybe it's because of you."

"Me?!", Weiss exclaimed, "Why would _I_ have something to do with it?"

"Th-that's a long story.", Ruby explained and expertly slew another Beowolf, "Since Grimm are attracted to negative emotions, it's probably mostly my fault. You're just the trigger."

"But why does it upset you to bring me here?", the heiress wanted to know while burning a couple of their opponents to ashes with fire Dust, "Does it have something to do with whomever we're about to meet out here?"

"Definitely!", the crimsonette yelled back, "But I still won't tell you before we're there."

"Why?!", Weiss snarled and killed another approaching Grimm in a swift strike.

"Because you'll probably think I'm insane.", Ruby explained further while concentrating on fending off an especially large party of Beowolves.

" _THIS_ is insane!", the white-haired girl yelled back, "These things might go down in one strike, but there are millions!" Of course, this was a bit exaggerated, but still...

"We're almost done with them, Snowflake.", the scythe-wielder said, "I can feel it. Just... trust me. Please!"

"You've got to be... urgh, fine.", Weiss sighed and stabbed another Beowolf, "I trust you. I'll always trust you, Rose Petal."

"Aww... you're the bestest girlfriend ever.", Ruby cooed with a beaming smile, "By the way, I've gotten an idea how to finish off the rest of the pack. But I need a little help."

"You can count on me.", the white-haired responded, "What do I have to do?"

"Cast a couple of your accelerating Glyph-thingies in a circle around you. And make them really strong.", the crimsonette explained, "But make sure to stand exactly in the middle of them. I'll handle the rest. Can you do this?"

"Almost done already.", Weiss said determined, slaughtered another approaching Grimm, and took a step back from the fight, "Ready when you are."

"Do it!", Ruby yelled and dissected two Beowolves herself.

The heiress' quickly stabbed her rapier into the ground and concentrated. She had no idea what her girlfriend was up to but, just like she had said, she trusted the younger girl. Therefore, she cast twelve Time Dilation Glyphs in a perfect circle around her. And while the task was pretty Aura-consuming and exhausting, Weiss still tried to look out for Ruby in case something went wrong.

The heiress already knew that her girlfriend was fast and agile. She also knew that the crimsonette had gotten a lot more proficient in using and controlling her Semblance over the last couple of months. Weiss' Glyphs had gotten stronger as well, after all. However, what the white-haired girl suddenly saw left her speechless, nonetheless:

The moment the Time Dilation Glyphs were cast, Ruby exploded into rose petals and started to circle around her girlfriend at a rapid pace. But after a couple of seconds, she was already too fast to be seen anymore. Instead, there was just a cyclone of crimson leaves... and snow... and... Beowolves?

The heiress barely believed her own eyes. The slipstream the crimsonette was creating at the moment was strong enough to sweep the Grimm along pretty much effortlessly. Twigs, broken branches, and even stones followed suit. The only thing that didn't get caught up in the maelstrom was Weiss. Just like Ruby had intended, she was standing in the eye of the hurricane.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a Beowolf was sliced in two. Then another one... and another one. The heiress had no idea how fast her girlfriend was currently circling around her but, apparently, she was still coordinated enough to execute precise attacks. Saying that Weiss was impressed would've been an understatement.

She briefly considered helping her girlfriend by bombarding the Beowolves in her field of vision with some Dust bolts. However, she quickly decided against it... out of two reasons. Firstly, she should probably focus on maintaining her Time Dilation Glyphs, even though they wouldn't vanish any time soon considering the huge amount of Aura she had utilized to create them. And secondly, there was still a remaining risk that her shots would miss the Grimm and hit her girlfriend... since Weiss had no idea where... or _what_ the crimsonette was at the moment. All she saw was snow and petals... and evaporating Grimm-parts.

It seemed that Ruby didn't need any help to get rid of the final two dozens of Beowolves, though. The creatures just kept falling and falling. Soon, the young scythe-wielder had slain the last of them and the tempest around the heiress slowly decelerated. It seemed that they had finally won against the tide.

The petal storm finally came to a rest and Weiss could make out a certain, bigger cluster pretty soon. However, it was still twirling around kinda fast... and before the white-haired girl knew it, she already saw a distinctive figure. Unfortunately, it suddenly left the cyclone tangentially and smashed into the snow a couple of yards away from her. Much to the heiress' relief, her girlfriend's form didn't hit anything on its path, like a tree, for example.

That barely lessened Weiss' worries, though. After all, she had no idea how much her girlfriend had overexerted herself with this incredibly impressive attack. Needless to say, her mind quickly told her to assume the worst.

"Oh my gosh! Ruby!", she exclaimed and immediately rushed to her girlfriend, kneeling beside her, "Are you alright? S-say something! Please!" Then, she picked up the younger girl and rested her head in her lap. Much to her relief, she got an answer pretty soon.

"Urgh... d-dizzy...", the crimsonette croaked out, "G-gotta..." She shivered slightly and suppressed a retch... and a second one. Thankfully, she succeeded both times.

"Why, in all of Remnant's sake, did you think that trying out some weird technique we haven't even practiced before would be a good idea?", Weiss scolded her girlfriend... even though her apprehension still overshadowed her reproach.

"F-field study...", the younger girl responded with a small grin, "You would've managed to fend them off even if my strategy would've failed... I'm not _that_ stupid, y'know? But then again, I didn't expect this move to be so... in need of getting used to. I can still taste my breakfast..."

"You don't say?", the heiress chuckled after she was sure that the younger girl was unhurt. Then, she helped her girlfriend back to her feet.

"Nevertheless... That. Was. Awesome!", Ruby suddenly cheered and even made a little jump. However, she quickly regretted this because she still had a pretty bad case of vertigo. Lucky for her, Weiss was there to catch her again.

"It certainly was.", the white-haired girl seconded while steadying her girlfriend, "I had no idea you're able to do something like that."

"Neither had I.", the crimsonette said, "I mean, I was already pretty sure that the tornado-thing would work, especially with your Glyphs. Otherwise, I wouldn't have tried it. But I didn't expect it to be so effective and... ultracool! Weiss, think! We need an equally ultracool name for this new team attack. Quick, while the memory is still fresh. What about "Rose Tempest"? Or "Crimson Hurricane"? Wait, these kinda leave you out... Maybe something like "Rose _Blizzard_ " would be better. Or "Clockwork Petal Storm"... Or "Schnee-Rose Cyclone". What do you think?"

"How about "Rambling Dolt Merry-Go-Round"?", Weiss suggested with a grin.

"I would really appreciate it if you would take this a little more seriously, Snowflake.", Ruby responded in feigned annoyance, "Team attack names are important for coordination, and the morale, and to show other people how awesome we are."

"I know, don't worry.", the white-haired girl said, "But can we _be awesome_ another time and move on? Now that we've gotten rid of the Grimm, we can finally continue on our way to... whomever."

"Oh! Y-yeah, you're right.", Ruby quickly exclaimed and most of her emotion left her expression again, "S-sorry for delaying everything, Snowflake... We should carry on. It's not that far anymore anyway."

With these words, she simply turned around and started moving. The heiress quickly followed suit. However, she was very well aware of the fact that she had said something wrong.

'You're such an idiot, Weiss.', the white-haired girl scolded herself inwardly, 'You should've let her have her moment of happiness for a little longer. Whomever we're about to visit, Ruby doesn't feel comfortable about it.'

* * *

They wandered through the forest a little further, leaving the clearing behind them. For whatever reason, the snowstorm seemed to get even heavier and harsher. However, Ruby pressed on... and Weiss simply followed. Whatever the crimsonette had in mind for this hike, it seemed utterly important. Therefore, the heiress didn't object anymore. She just hoped that whatever mystery her girlfriend had in stock would be solved rather soon.

Suddenly, they reached a cliff, void of any trees. The view was pretty amazing: Weiss could see most of the island and the village of Patch in the distance. However, that didn't seem to be the reason she and her girlfriend had come here. On the very far end of the cliff, in the middle of this wilderness, was something... manmade. Some kind of slab... or panel. Apparently, that was their destination.

It looked kind of... ceremonial. Like it was announcing some milestone in the crimsonette's life. Something incredibly important. On closer examination, it looked like a...

It was now that Weiss fully realized who she would _meet_ here... and her eyes went wide. There was only one explanation now. Her girlfriend quickly confirmed her train of thought after she had crouched down in front of the gravestone.

"Hey, Mom..."

* * *

So that was the reason Ruby didn't tell her whom they would meet here. There wasn't anyone to meet... well, at least not physically. However, that didn't mean that it was any less important. The heiress knew how much her deceased mother meant to her girlfriend, after all.

Weiss stepped a little closer to take a better look at the tombstone but still stayed away far enough to give Ruby some privacy. The upper part of it was dominated by a rose emblem that looked almost, if not exactly identical to Ruby's. Underneath it, in a beautiful character font, was an engraving:

_Summer Rose – Thus Kindly I Scatter_

So this was the final resting place of the crimsonette's mother. At first, the heiress wondered why it was that far out in the forest. Then, she wanted to ask why her girlfriend had told her they would actually _meet_ someone here. However, she quickly dismissed her thoughts... because something weird was happening.

"I'm sorry I didn't show up any sooner.", Ruby began, "I already wanted to visit you yesterday but something, well, interfered a little. Mostly Dad being Dad, hehe. You know how he gets sometimes. But then again, I guess he just misses going out on adventures with you. That's why he's slowly starting to get weirder and weirder. Oh, umm... Not... weirdly weird, just... well, Dad-weird. Y'know him. Nothing out of the ordinary. Of course, he still teaches at Signal. I guess it's only a matter of time until a student of him gets accepted into Beacon early, too. But if that's the case, I'm going to sabotage them. _There can be only one!_ Hehe... just kidding... Seriously! I'm not _that_ mean."

Upon hearing this, Weiss was taken aback. The crimsonette was talking to her mother's grave. Admittedly, that wasn't a totally unusual thing to do. Yet, the way Ruby _actually_ did it was still... odd. It sounded like she really believed her mom could still hear her. No... as if she expected her to answer.

"But I don't want to put all the blame on Dad for my delay, don't get me wrong.", the crimsonette continued, "There's also another reason I'm late. A rather complex one... but a pretty amazing one, nonetheless. At least, in my opinion, that is... Well, it's kind of a long story. Lots of long stories, actually... Like, _reeeaaally_ long. S-sorry if I'm rambling a little, but there's been happening sooo much during the last semester, I don't know where to begin."

Suddenly, Weiss understood while Ruby had been worried about being taken for crazy earlier. Not that the heiress actually thought that her girlfriend was insane now. Yet, the whole situation was kinda weird... at least in her opinion.

"Well, let's start like we always do.", the younger girl went on, "I... I miss you. I always do... o-obviously. Dad and Yang miss you, too, of course. But we stay strong and carry on. And even though it's still hard for me sometimes... not _that_ much anymore... umm, s-sorry... I'll try to be happy and enjoy my life. I know that this is what you would've wanted. I'm even making some progress... well, a _LOT_ of progress because... w-well, I'll tell you about that later. It's, umm, rather personal... Anyway, moving on:

Life at Beacon is... well, life at Beacon. Even though there are a bunch of people I'm not especially fond of, I don't even want _them_ to suffer the cafeteria grub. The pancakes for breakfast are pretty nice, though. What's next? Well, obviously, I still haven't gotten kicked out yet. I guess you're glad to hear that, am I right? We both know that me being accepted two years early wasn't exactly a smart decision of Ozpin. But so far, I didn't _F_ anything up.", she giggled a bit at that, "But then again, that's not especially my merit. Yang also plays no small part in it. She's still the big, strong, overprotective sister you know... a lot bigger and stronger now... and I highly doubt that she's gonna change very much in the future. Remember how she stuffed those two jerks in kindergarten into a single trash can when they've been bullying me because of the cape you gave me? I mean, it already looked super-amazing back then... and nobody should've been making fun of me just because I tripped over it from time to time. It was from you. And I eventually grew into it. I mean, look at me now!", she made an impressive, aerial twirl and landed in some kind of superhero kneeling pose in front of the tombstone, "I'm almost a full-fledged Huntress already. But don't worry: I'll never rest on my oars. I'll continue to train as hard as I can to get as strong as you."

By now, Weiss was starting to blink back a couple of tears. It was obvious to her that her girlfriend hadn't overcome the death of her mother yet. At least not completely, so to speak. Otherwise, this odd conversation wouldn' take place...

"Actually, I'm probably not _that_ much down on you already.", Ruby continued with a small, prideful smirk, "W-with all due respect, though... But me 'n my team managed to pull off something awesome last semester. Y'see... there have been those double missions... and I went out on it with Weiss... My teammate and partner... and, well... th-the _other_ stuff... A-anyway, there were some weird Grimm and they were kinda mutated. And Weiss and I investigated their origin. And I got stung by some weird kind of Death Stalker and it infected me with a weird Grimm-illness. At first, it just made me stronger and I welcomed it, but soon, I started to act weird and aggressive. Weird, weird, and weird... sorry for the repetition. Thankfully, Weiss made me realize that I needed a cure. Then, my team and Ash... oh, that was the guard captain of the village near those mutant Grimm's origin... pretty cool guy, he would've reminded you of a mixture of Dad and uncle Qrow. Anyway, we infiltrated the base and showed the guy who was responsible for those mutants who's boss. Much to our surprise, it was Doctor Merlot again, the insane scientist I've told you about the last time. Apparently, he has survived the explosion on his island and is now some kind of computer program. Nevertheless, me 'n my team fought our way through his new lab and hordes of mutant Grimm, got the icky serum he used to make them mutate, and escaped. And then, some pretty nice Atlesian doctors made an antidote for me. And so, I recovered... and continued to train to become an amazing Huntress in the future. I hope you're proud of me so far. I still have a lot to learn, though..."

After her _little_ monologue, Ruby finally stood up again. Weiss secretly wished that this meant they would be done here... but she knew that they weren't.

"There's... a-another thing I came here to tell you about.", Ruby suddenly said, "Well, more like the _actual_ thing I came here to tell you. Don't get me wrong, I also wanted to share my adventures with you... as always. But I'm not alone here for a reason."

Then, the crimsonette turned around and looked at her girlfriend. Her silver eyes had never shone like this. They were happy, sad, composed, and pleading at the same time. Weiss didn't know why, but they were even more captivating than usual.

The white-haired girl took a step forward... and another one... and then, another one... until she stood side by side with her girlfriend.

"I've already told you about Weiss.", the younger girl began hesitantly, "A-and about my secret crush on her..."

Upon hearing this, the heiress' eyes went wide. Ruby had already told her mother about her feelings... and preferences? After all, not even her father had known about them until the day before yesterday. But then again, who could keep a secret better than a tombstone?

"She's here with me right now.", the crimsonette continued, "Because we want to tell you something. It's another really long story and... umm, a lot of weird stuff happened between us. You see... there was this incident where she and I kinda... Well, I did something pretty stupid, like I always do from time to time, and because of that... I-I found out something about Weiss. A-and then... uhh..."

By now, Ruby was a stammering mess. However, for a weird reason Weiss couldn't explain herself, she understood her girlfriend. The crimsonette wasn't just talking to a slab of stone. She was talking to her mother. And not just because she tried to feel better or to process her passing. She believed (or maybe just wanted to believe) that Summer could still hear her in the afterlife. That she still kept an eye on her... watched over her.

With this in thought, it was obvious how difficult the whole _conversation_ was for the crimsonette. Therefore, Weiss decided to help her girlfriend out. Polite and respectful, of course, in deference to the younger girl's feelings...

And maybe because a small part in the back of the heiress' mind wanted Ruby's believes to be true.

"Your daughter and I are a couple.", the white-haired girl interrupted her still-rambling girlfriend softly, addressing the tombstone, "We're together for a couple of months already."

"W-weiss...", the crimsonette said in astonishment. To be honest, she didn't expect her girlfriend to actually talk to her mother. She had expected her to understand why she was doing it herself... but not to participate.

"I may have needed a little longer than Ruby to realize that I love her...", the heiress continued, "But I do. I already felt that way a long time before we actually got together. I just couldn't accept it. Out of different reasons... e-especially a certain one."

"Weiss... y-you don't have to...", the crimsonette began. She immediately knew what her girlfriend was about to say. And even though she was just talking to her mother's grave, it was obvious that the white-haired girl was uncomfortable with telling her story. However, the younger girl was cut off.

"When I was really young, my father tried to alter my gender because he wanted, well, needed a male heir.", Weiss went on, "That's how it works in Atlas' higher classes. The experiment failed, though, and just added... m-male genitals to my anatomy... alongside my female ones. One day, by accident, your daughter found out. And for some reason, I started to pour out my heart to her after she had discovered my secret. And I told her that no one could ever love me because of it. Yet, Ruby told me that she could. She even kissed me. But I rejected her at first... and stormed off. But then I realized that I reciprocated her feelings... always had. Yet, I was still sure that I could never be with her because my mismatched anatomy would, well, get in the way. Metaphorically and literally. I even wanted to cut this hated organ off that night... which probably would've been my end. But Ruby somehow managed to... to show me that I was wrong about everything. That she really accepted me, even after she found out about my secret. That she... didn't care about it... that she only cared about _me_. She _saved_ me that night. I'll always remember it... since it was the first time in my entire life that I was truly happy... in her embrace."

She gave her girlfriend a loving smile and got one in return.

"We've overcome a lot of hardships since then.", Weiss explained further, "Both of us did some stupid, dangerous, and pretty self-destructive things... but we were always there for each other. It only made us and our love grow stronger... to the point that I can't imagine going to sleep or waking up without Ruby in my arms anymore."

The heiress remembered everything that had happened during the last semester all too well: Her vomiting blood after she had overdosed on the pills that were meant to repress her libido, Ruby suffering from the Grimm-illness and becoming less and less herself. Yet, they had never left the other's side and had ridden out every misery... together.

"I guess what I am trying to say is the following...", the white-haired girl concluded her speech and made another step forward so she stood right in front of Summer's tombstone, "I love your daughter... more than anything. More than my own life. And if it'll ever be necessary, I'll gladly give it for her." Her tone of voice made clear that she was absolutely serious.

She crouched down and continued, staring right at the rose emblem, "I wish I could've met you for real... seeing the person everyone is talking about in such high regards, especially Ruby... so I could convince you in person that I'll never let anyone or anything harm my beloved Rose Petal. I don't know if I'll ever be good enough for your daughter in your opinion... the only thing I can promise you is that I'll always treat her like the most amazing person in the world... since that's what she is to me. She's the love of my life and this is never, ever going to change. No matter what life would offer me in return... I would always choose Ruby."

Weiss had never believed that the universe was handing out any signs. She was raised to doubt everything superstitious. There were scientifically proven facts... and there were coincidences. It was that simple.

However, what happened next made her doubt everything she had assumed to know about life... and the afterlife:

Suddenly, the snowstorm that had been raging around them the entire time was fading away until it had died down completely. The dense blanket of clouds parted as well and the sky opened up. Bright daylight illuminated the cliff, the young couple, and Summer's grave, a shining beacon that drove the darkness around them away. Even the bone-chilling cold that had been surrounding them had softened considerably at a moment's notice. The reflections of the tombstone made its surface sparkle in every color imaginable. And were there... petals? No, that must've been stray snowflakes... right?

Needless to say, both girls were awestruck.

"Wh-what in all of Remnant's sake just happened?", Weiss asked completely flabbergasted.

"I guess she likes you.", Ruby whispered back and a small smile appeared on her face.

"You don't actually think that your mother had something to do with this, right?", the heiress wanted to know and gave her girlfriend a confused look.

"Well, not really.", the crimsonette responded, yet, she added with a slightly bigger grin, "But then again, there are a lot of things in the universe that we'll probably never fully understand."

"You're still kind of a dolt sometimes, you know that?", Weiss sighed. However, she quickly pulled the younger girl into a tender embrace soon after and finished: "Never change, okay?"

"Don't worry, Snowflake.", Ruby said affectionately and returned the hug, "I promise you that I'll always be your little dolt."

"You don't have to be one all of the time, though.", the white-haired girl giggled.

"That's something I can't promise you.", the crimsonette responded with a giggle herself.

"Why is it always so easy for you to lighten up my life?", Weiss asked and pulled Ruby a little closer.

"Because I'm awesome.", Ruby simply replied, "But seriously, this is kind of my job. Also, you're doing this kinda stuff pretty effortlessly as well. All I have to do is to look into your beautiful, blue eyes."

"Flatterer.", the white-haired girl cooed, "I hope you don't just ooze charm to earn yourself a reward tonight."

"Oh, I'm oozing charm to get a reward right now.", the crimson-haired girl explained, "Even if it's just a small one." Then, she wriggled herself out of their embrace a bit and went in for a kiss. However, Weiss turned away before it happened.

"D-do you really think it's okay to do this kind of stuff in front of... of your mother?", the heiress asked hesitantly.

Her question was quickly answered by a soft pair of lips pressed against her own. The kiss was chaste and there weren't any tongues involved, yet, it spoke volumes about the crimsonette's feelings for her. Weiss immediately returned it. Unfortunately, it came to an end very soon. Way too soon, in the white-haired girl's opinion.

"Don't worry about Mom.", Ruby reassured her girlfriend after they had parted, "She'd have probably said something like "Get a room, you two.". Pretty much like Dad, I guess. I'm not sure, though... because, well..."

Weiss quickly noticed that her girlfriend's mood was about to worsen again. Therefore, the tried to change the subject.

"How about we go back home and cuddle a bit in front of the TV?", the heiress suggested, "Preferably with a warm beverage. Even without the snowstorm, it's pretty cold out here."

"Sounds like a good idea.", the crimsonette seconded, "I guess I've told Mom everything that was important anyway. But I'll definitely come back to visit her before we return to Beacon. Would you like to accompany me again?"

"Gladly.", Weiss responded without hesitation.

"Well then... bye, Mom.", Ruby said conclusively, "I'll keep you up to date as soon as possible whenever something interesting happens. And don't worry too much about me. I'm already a pretty cool prospective Huntress, I have an amazing team... and an even more amazing girlfriend to look out for me."

She grabbed the heiress' hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Farewell, Summer.", the white-haired girl added, "I promise you that I'll take good care of Ruby and make her happy. No matter what'll await us in the future, I'll never leave her side."

And with these words, both girls turned around and started to make their way back to the Rose-Xiao Long residence... therefore, they didn't see the single white rose petal that landed softly on the tombstone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... either Summer approves of her daughter's relationship or there are some really weird weather phenomena going on on the island of Patch. But then again, I'm no meteorologist. I'm just a humble writer that wanted to take you on a tour on the Feels Train. I hope I succeeded.
> 
> But that depends on you. Please leave a comment and tell me what you liked and/or disliked about the chapter. Of course, that doesn't just regard Ruby and Weiss' "conversation" with Summer, but also the fight scene against the Beowolves. By now, I guess you already know I'm still pretty self-conscious about those.
> 
> By the way: What do you think of the crimsonette's awesome team attack names? Tell me which one you liked best in case I'm gonna use this move again later on. Or make a suggestion on your own. But remember: Make it _ultracool_ or Ruby won't accept it^^. My favorite so far is still "Rambling Dolt Merry-Go-Round".
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and the rest of team RWBY's vacation. I don't know how much more I'm going to write about their shenanigans, however, there's at least still something very important our favorite couple has to tell Taiyang about. Also, maybe Blake is going to visit Patch, too, and tells what has happened to her in Menagerie. See ya next chapter, pals!


End file.
